


Bonded

by SmolderingFlame



Category: South Park
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Kyle, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Arranged Marriage, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Body Changes, Body Horror, Body Image, Bottom Stan Marsh, Crossdressing, Depression, Dominance, Drama & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Feminization, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Stan, Out of Character, Soulmates, Top Kyle Broflovski, Unhealthy Relationships, bad tempers, bonded, overprotective randy, style
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2019-10-12 02:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 75,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolderingFlame/pseuds/SmolderingFlame
Summary: Stan Marsh always thought he would present as an Alpha, it made perfect sense right? He was a football player, he had muscles, he was a man's man! But, to his shock, and his horror, he finds himself an Omega. Forced into a painful physical transformation, separated from his friends and family in an Omega facility, he is finally coming back, and finding out everything is going to be different now, especially with his Super Best Friend.





	1. I Saw You Standing There

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to another femme!stan fic by me! Obviously I'm making it my mission to bring this into more popularity. I love my bottom Stan. I've always liked the Alpha/Omega concept, and, I thought this might give me free reign to just go nuts! It's my own take on it, so, you might read some things you haven't read in other A/O fics. 
> 
> This fic will contain strong sexual content, some non-con scenes, and depictions of body changing. Warnings will be placed at the beginning of each chapter.
> 
> Please enjoy! For first chapters, I always ask people to leave comments, kudos, suggestions so I know how it is being received.
> 
> Anyways, happy readings! <3

He didn’t understand how this happened; it really wasn’t supposed to happen this way. He couldn’t help but think of it as he lay in bed, waiting for painkillers to kick in. These last few months had been a complete nightmare, scarier than Jason, Freddy, and Mike Myers teaming up in a dream where you were naked at school and forgot your homework. He honestly wasn’t sure what was worse, the physical pain, or, the emotional pain. Either way, it had been hard. He missed his friends, he missed his family, hell, and he even missed his fucking sister. He groaned as he rolled over on his side, looking at the bare white wall. He knew he should be packing, but, he still ached all over. Today was his last day at the Center, the Center for new Omegas. Today, he was finally going home. Today everything was going to be different.

 

Stan Marsh never thought he would present as an Omega; honestly, the thought never even entered his mind. He was a football player, he loved working out, his Dad had been preparing for his perfect son to come out as a strong Alpha, make him proud as hell, especially since he was just a Beta. Unfortunately, that wasn’t how things went. He still remembered going to the doctor’s office and being told the news, that he, Stan Marsh, was an Omega. He remembered his father’s cold silence, his mother hugging him, the doctor explaining how his body was going to change, his face, his mindset, that he would be able to get pregnant. He remembered crying and he remembered being told he was going to be separated from his family and friends while his body changed and his pheromones developed.

 

He had been sent off to the Center, along with some others he knew. He was placed in a room that was monitored by doctors and nurses and not allowed contact with anyone for the first week. His body started to change; it had been the most painful fucking thing he had ever experienced. His entire skeletal structure changing shape, his body becoming softer, curvier, and feminine, his muscle he worked so hard for going away. He was fed painkillers like candy and spent most of his first few weeks in bed, not being able to even get up. After that, he still suffered from the pain, but it turned into a finishing school, a constant barrage of information of how to be the perfect Omega. How to dress, how to act, how to smile and look pretty, how your only purpose was finding a good mate, preferably an Alpha, and spitting out their babies.

 

He had never wanted a fucking joint so bad in his life! What was even worse was, Kenny and Kyle, his best friends, both presented as Alphas… They weren’t even allowed to talk to Stan. He felt so alone… Kenny was bad enough to loose, but Kyle, Kyle, his Super Best Friend who he talked to everyday? That had been soul crushing. He had cried nights just wanting to talk to him, just hear his voice. He cried a lot more then he use too, he felt more then he use too… He wondered what they looked like now. Did they change as much as he did? Would they still want to be his friend? Were they going to only want one thing like all the nurses warned them about? He didn’t know, he was afraid to find out.

 

He was brought out of his thoughts when his door opened.

 

“Stan, Sweetie, your parents are here for you.” A nurse said with a kind smile. She went over to the brunette and smiled. “I’m sure they will be ecstatic to see you, you turned into such a beautiful Omega. You’ll be beating those Alphas off with a stick.” She said with a laugh. “Are you all packed?”

 

Stan let out a small groan of pain as he sat up. “N-No…was just waiting for the painkiller to kick in.” He said, pressing a finger against full plump lips.

 

“I can see that, well, we can help with that, we can also help you get you ready. You don’t have your face done up, your hair done, you know as an Omega those things are expected of you. I know you’re still in the process of changing, so, you haven’t gotten into the routine yet. One day, you’ll be primping all the time.” The nurse cooed.

 

“Great…” Stan croaked out, not fighting when the nurse took a brush to his short black locks, and, a lipgloss tube to his lips. It would be nearly a half hour before he was deemed worthy to leave. They had changed him into Omega acceptable clothing, a pair of black leggings that hugged his pert and round ass, and, a cute light blue cashmere sweater. Omegas, no matter male or female, dressed in feminine clothing, while Alphas, no matter the gender, wore masculine clothing, Betas, were allowed to do as they pleased, wearing either, lucky bastards.

 

“Okay, let’s get going!” The nurse chirped in an overly cheerful tone. The attendants were grabbing his bags and she was putting a head band in his hair, making sure his makeup looked perfect. “Now, remember, things are going to be different, don’t be dismayed if your non Omega friends treat you differently, and, if your family treats you differently.” She said, leading the brunette beauty out of the room.

 

“Yeah, I figured as much. I mean, most of the time we watched videos on how Alphas will just fucking rape you.” Stan said, rolling his big blue eyes. He noticed since the physical change he even walked differently. He swayed his buxom hips as he walked his steps lighter. He was nervous to see his family again, in fact, he felt like he was going to just fall over in anticipation of seeing them. What were they going to think? Was his dad going to hate him because he didn’t turn out to be the Alpha he always wanted? Would his sister, who was an Alpha, be even worse to him? God, he wanted to puke.

 

“Mister and Misses Marsh? Here is Stanley.” The nurse said with a smile. “You just have to sign some paperwork and we will give you his prescriptions and get you on your way. I’m sure you want him home as much as he wants to be home.”

 

Stan managed to look up and look at his family. His mother was smiling, looking at him with her usual comforting expression, his sister, looked bored, and like she could break him in half if she wanted, and his father, his father looked like he was going to fall over.

 

“S-Stan…is that really you?” Randy asked, looking his son up and down. He looked a bit older, his black hair and mustache peppered with grays, and, his beer gut more noticeable.

 

“Y-Yeah…hi Dad…” Stan said softly, moving to walk over to his family. “It’s nice to see you all again, I missed you guys.” He admitted.

 

“We missed you too, Sweetie.” Sharon said, moving to quickly pull her son into a hug. “You look wonderful Stanley, look at you, we are going to bring you back to South Park and you’re going to be the most beautiful Omega in the entire town.” She said with a smile.

 

Randy was still in shock, before he nodded. “Your mother is right, means my job as a father just got that much more serious.” He said, crossing his arms over his chest. “Sharon, I’m gonna buy a shit ton of guns. I’m gonna need them to chase off those Alphas from coming after my Princess here.” He said, his lips forming a smile. “Only the best for you, don’t worry, we’ll get you a good one Stan, one with lots of money and good looks.” He said with a wink.

 

Stan was shocked at that. Honestly he was expecting his father to be pissed. “Um…okay? Also…did you just call me Princess?”

 

“You bet your ass I did.” Randy said, letting Sharon sign the papers. “My son, my little beauty queen, you made your father quite proud Stanley, we are gonna clean up! The offers are gonna come in for marriage and we are gonna make out like bandits!”

 

Shelly rolled her eyes. “Leave it to you to exploit one of your children.” She scoffed, running fingers through her choppy hair. Even before she presented as an Alpha, Shelly had always been masculine.

 

“I’m not exploiting Shelly; I’m looking out for my little Princess here.” Randy said simply. “Besides, you’re gonna have to help me protect Stan, as the older Alpha sibling, that’s your job.”

 

“Yeah, I’m not fucking doing that.” Shelly said, before looking over at her little brother. “Just wait until he goes into a Heat and turns into a huge fucking slut.”

 

“SHELLY!” Randy cried out before being pulled back by his wife.

 

“Enough of that Randy, let’s get going, Stanley probably wants to go home and relax.” Sharon said, smiling as she led the way out of the Center. “I bet you’re excited to see your friends again.”

 

“Yeah…I really want to see Kyle…” Stan said, before being cut off by his father.

 

“And you can, but, no way in hell is he allowed up in your room alone with you, not the McCormick kid either.” Randy warned.

 

Stan rolled his eyes at that. “Dad, it’s Kyle, I doubt he would do anything, I mean, I can understand Kenny, but Kyle…” He started saying, before he was cut off by his mother.

 

“Actually Stanley, I agree with your father.” Sharon said softly. “Kyle is an Alpha, I know you two are best friends but, he might look at you a little differently.” She said, before smiling. “But, Sheila did invite us to a party this weekend; Kyle is coming back from Alpha Center. I guess she wants to show him off.”

 

“Of course she is. We all know that woman is gonna be picking that poor guy’s mate for him, doesn’t even matter that he is an Alpha.” Randy said with a scoff. “Talk about a ballbuster.” He grumbled. “Well, we’ll get you a nice outfit to wear for the party, Princess, a good opportunity to meet some good Alphas there.”

 

“I don’t really care about other Alphas; I just want to see my friends again.” Stan said, starting to get annoyed. “I just wanna go home and take a nap and be left alone.” He snapped, crossing his arms over his chest, his lips forming into a pout.

 

Shelly laughed. “Wow, it only took Stan five minutes to go into a hissy fit.” She said, looking at the brunette. “Also, nice zit you have going on there, Fuckface.”

 

Stan hated how his eyes went wide at that. “Zit!?” He cried out, feeling his soul crushed that he cared about that.

 

**~*The Evening of the Party*~**

Stan sighed as his mom helped him get ready. They were finishing up getting ready for the party the Broflovskis were throwing for Kyle, his welcome home party. His father had insisted he dress up to the nines, so, he had bought him a rather expensive looking dress, a sleeveless light blue tulle dress that poofed out above the knee with a Swarovski crystal band around the midsection, showcasing his new figure. His face was all done up, his hair was brushed and looked soft.

 

“Mom…do you think everyone is going to think I look like an idiot? I mean…I haven’t seen any of my friends since I presented…” Stan confessed.

 

“Stanley, I think your friends will just be happy to see you again, and, I think they will think you are beautiful.” Sharon said with a smile. “Look in that mirror, I see a gorgeous Omega, you’re going to break a lot of hearts.”

 

“Do you think…Kyle…will still like me?” He asked softly, looking down at his feet and wringing his hands. “I…don’t want to lose him.” He admitted.

 

At that moment Randy popped his head in. “Look at you! You look amazing Pumpkin!” He cried out. “Look at what Daddy bought you.” He said, moving to hand the brunette a matching Swarovski clutch. “I’m not fashion expert or anything, but, matching is usually good.” He said. “Now let’s get movin’, Gerald always buys the good imported beer and I want to take advantage of that.” He said, ignoring the glare his wife was getting.

 

Sharon sighed. “Let’s get going, be careful in those heels Stanley.” She said, helping the brunette down the stairs to get to the car that Randy had already started up.

 

“Remember Stan, if any Alphas get fresh with you, you let your old man know. I’ll take care of them.” Randy said, cracking his knuckles before getting into the driver’s seat.

 

“You’ll be the first to know, Dad.” Stan said with a sigh, getting into the back seat and feeling his stomach tie in knots. He was so fucking nervous. What was Kyle going to think? What was Kyle going to look like? All his thoughts were just about him…

 

**~*~*~*~**

Stan felt like his feet didn’t want to move as they walked up to the Broflovski’s door. He had been to this house more times than he could ever count, but, this time, it felt so different. He could hear music playing, hear familiar voices coming from inside. All he wanted to do was run away and hide… He didn’t know if he could face this.

 

The door swung open revealing Sheila Broflovski. She glared at Randy before smiling over at Sharon and Stan. “Well, welcome Marshs, and look at you Stanley, don’t you look nice. Your mother told me you were an Omega.” She said. “Well, Kyle has not stopped talking about you, so, he’ll be happy to see you. You two just make sure you don’t wander off alone.” She said, her eyes narrowing a bit. She stepped aside and allowed the family into her home.

 

Stan ignored Sheila’s passive aggressive ways, she had always been like that, and, he had a feeling it was going to be worse now that he was an Omega and Kyle an Alpha. They would never be allowed to hang out alone again… He bit his glossy lip as he looked around, noticing some familiar faces that were less familiar now thanks to presenting.

 

“Well, let me go tell Kyle you’re here, he insisted I inform him when you arrived.” Sheila said, rolling her eyes. “Now if I can just find that boy.” She muttered, walking off in search of him.

 

“Don’t be nervous, Sweetie, Kyle obviously wants to see you, you’ll be fine. Your father and I are going to get a drink, if you need us, we’ll be talking to Gerald.” Sharon said, wanting to give her son a little breathing room with his best friend.

 

“Thanks.” Stan said with a smile, watching his mother walk away. He looked around, grabbing his phone just for something to focus on. He could hear Sheila’s voice coming closer, and, a deep male voice talking back to her, sounding rather annoyed. It was Kyle; it had to be him… But he couldn’t look up… He just…couldn’t… He was afraid… The moment he looked up, that meant there was no going back.

 

Footsteps, the sound of footsteps getting closer and closer… He could hear it, and then suddenly, they stopped. He felt his breath hitch in his throat, feeling a presence in front of him.

 

“Stan…” A deep voice said. It sounded surprised, but happy, shocked, but pleased.

 

Stan had to force himself to look up from his phone, nearly letting it slip from his dainty hands when he saw Kyle. God…Kyle… Kyle…. Blue eyes looked into green, and everything just felt so good…smelled so good…everything suddenly smelled like roses. He was so…handsome… He couldn’t believe the man he was looking at, looking up at, was Kyle Broflovski, the same red headed nerd who sucked at PE. This Kyle, he was tall, much taller than him, and, had some muscles on him! His red hair was cut shorter, looking like it was tamed, and, he was sporting facial hair. A well groomed beard that actually looked amazing on him.

 

“K-Kyle…” He managed to say, finding a large hand grab his smaller one. He felt his face get red, God was he blushing!? He hoped it wasn’t showing!

 

“Wow…Stan….you look…great…” Kyle said, a small smile crossing his lips. “I missed you.”

 

“I missed you too.” Stan said.

 

At that moment, it felt like no one else existed, it was just the two of them, the two of them in a room that smelled like roses.


	2. Reunited and it Feels so Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle and Stan attempt to catch up, thinking things will be just like they were before they presented. Unfortunately, it seems things will never be the same ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kind comments and kudos from everyone! I'm so glad you all love it! It has been really fun to write and I'm so excited to continue it!
> 
> Just to clear some things up, the crossdressing will continue from here on out. I set it up that Alphas, no matter the gender, wear masculine clothes, Omegas, no matter the gender wear feminine clothes, and Betas get to wear whatever they want. I wanted to kinda make my own lore to go along with the existing one.
> 
> Anyways, happy reading! Comments, kudos, and suggestions are always highly appreciated!

They stood there in silence for a few moments, just looking at each other. They were still holding hands, and neither was making a move to drift apart. Stan shifted a little in his heels, a sparkly silver pair that matched the faux crystal belt around his midsection. He knew he had to have some stupid smile on his glossy lips, and the smell of Kyle alone was driving him nuts. Was it his cologne? It smelled expensive, with several different notes he couldn’t identify in it. Was it even cologne? Was it just his…scent? Whatever it was, it was, intoxicating.

 

Kyle cleared his throat, looking down at the brunette. He was looking rather nice, his appearance having changed quite a bit, but, not as drastically as Stan. Clad in a pair of black slacks and a black buttoned up shirt that hugged his now larger chest and biceps, he looked good, especially next to a pretty brunette. “So…want to like talk somewhere? Catch up? We can go out on the porch.” The red head suggested.

 

Stan looked around, rather liking the sound of that. “Are you sure that’s okay? I mean…my parents said we shouldn’t be alone…and your mom didn’t even seem to want us to be alone…” He said, causing Kyle to laugh.

 

“They’re just being overprotective. We’ve been friends our entire lives; I think we’ll be fine just talking on my porch. Everyone is freaking out so much about this Alpha Omega bullshit.”  Kyle said, waving his hand in the air.

 

“I guess you’re right, everyone is just being psycho about all of this.” Stan said, before pausing. “You don’t want to mingle with everyone else? I don’t want to hog you. I mean, you’re now the big strong Alpha Kyle Broflovski.” He teased, trying to keep his eyes to himself, not wanting to just ogle his best friend’s muscular form.

 

“I don’t give a shit about anyone else here; I just want to talk to you.” Kyle said with a smile. “We haven’t been able to talk to each other for months, I think everyone will understand, even our crazy parents.” He said, looking down to see he was still holding onto the brunette’s hand. He decided to keep his hold and moved to gently lead the other teen out of the house, maneuvering around party guests and trying to stay out of the sight of their parents. Finally, he reached the door, opening it and going to sit on the bench swing his parents kept out there. He moved over to make sure there was room for the brunette to sit down next to him.

 

Stan moved to sit down next to Kyle. He hated that his stomach felt like butterflies were trying to stab him to death. Why was this so different? He never felt like this with Kyle before this all happened, before they presented. Now, all he wanted to do was just be with him, be near him, and be in his arms.  He never had trouble just talking to Kyle before all of this happened, but now, he couldn’t even get his brain to come up with the simplest conversation starter. He was too busy blushing.

 

Kyle smiled a little as he looked over to the brunette. “So…are you feeling better?  I know that becoming an Omega can be really painful. We learned a lot about the process while I was at the Center for Alphas.” He said. “You look really good though…like…you just look…so…” The red head started to blush a bit himself as he ran fingers through his beard. “You look so soft and…you know…feminine.” He said. Usually he was so confident now, but, for some reason, around Stan, that confidence was starting to dwindle.

 

That really made the brunette blush, and, he tried to hide it as best as he could. “Y-Yeah…it was pretty rough, Dude. It fucking hurt…” Stan said, kicking his feet a little, looking down at the sparkly heels that were adorning his feet. “They said my whole skeletal structure was changed… I was in so much pain the first week…I can’t even remember most of it.” He admitted, wringing his hands together in a nervous fashion. “I only remember just missing everyone back home…” He said, deciding to keep it to himself he had been longing just to talk to the red head the entire time he had been there. “Was it that bad for you? I mean…you look good too Ky…like…you got so much taller…and more…muscular…” He said softly.

 

“That sounds fucking awful.” Kyle said, looking at the brunette with a sympathetic expression. “I’m sorry you had to go through that.” He said, before smiling a bit. “I’m glad you like it…you know…I was kinda nervous what you would think.” He admitted, before clearing his throat. “The change wasn’t so painful for me, I mean, I was kinda sore… The worst part was dealing with…being so aggressive and…horny…” He said, before laughing. “Not really fun when they are paired together.”

 

Stan laughed a bit. “That sounds shitty.” He said. “They showed us all these videos on how Alphas were basically gonna rape us and shit, it was fucked up. Like, I don’t believe that anyone can’t control themselves that poorly.” He said, moving to cross one lean leg over the other. As he did so, his dress rose up a little, showing off a thick ivory thigh.

 

Kyle looked over at the brunette and felt himself getting mesmerized by the sight in front of him. Those perfect lean legs and thick thighs. Those plump glossy lips that looked so fucking soft. Those big blue eyes that were looking at him with such joy…. When Stan mentioned the videos he watched, he just managed to nod his head. “Y-Yeah…just…you know…bullshit fear mongering…” He said, not wanting to admit he was close to losing control. Stan smelled so good, he smelled like the sweetest flower… He had been around other Omegas since he got home…why was Stan the only one who was doing this to him!? “I really fucking missed you, Dude…” He managed to say, trying to tear his green eyes away from those gorgeous lips, looking fucking juicy with that gloss…

 

Stan smiled at that. “I missed you a lot too…” He said, blushing and looking away shyly when he felt a large hand rest on his smaller one. Was this how it was gonna be around every fucking Alpha? Was this how it was going to be being around Kyle? Things were never going to be the same… He took in a deep breath and managed to look back at the handsome red head. “So…how’s Kenny? You guys are both Alphas, so, at least you had each other.”

 

Honestly, Kyle didn’t give a single fuck about Kenny right now, but, when the brunette asked, he managed to form the words. “He’s good, you know, happy he’s an Alpha, kept talking about fucking everyone in town. You make sure if he tries anything with you to let me know, I’ll fucking kick his ass. He’s like off the chain now, running around like a horny fool. When he sees you looking like this, he’s gonna lose his mind.”

 

Stan raised an eyebrow at that. “What do you mean with how I look now?” He asked, watching as the red head squirmed a bit over the question.

 

“C’mon Dude, you know…” Kyle said, rubbing the back of his head. “You’re…you know…a really…pretty Omega…” He managed to say. “You got to know that, Stan.” He said, squeezing onto the smaller hand that he was still holding.

 

The brunette felt himself go even redder at that. “You…really think so? I…haven’t really gotten use to how I look yet… I…still don’t like it very much… My old clothes don’t fit, I walk differently, and my father is weirdly nice and protective of me now… Not to mention my face…even my fucking face doesn’t look the same, Dude. It’s almost like seeing a stranger whenever I look in the mirror.”

 

“Hey, I get that, Stan…I feel the same way. I know my transformation isn’t as dramatic as yours but, it does feel like I’m a completely different person… My clothes didn’t fit me either.” Kyle said, flashing the brunette a comforting smile. “This is shitty for everyone, you aren’t alone.” He assured. “I mean, next week, we’ll both be back at South Park High together, everyone in our class should have presented so, we’ll all be trying to get back to some normalcy together.”

 

“Yeah…maybe…I don’t know…I guess I’m still just trying to get use to this whole thing. All I know is I’m glad I’m out of that place, and, I’m glad we can actually see each other again.” Stan said sweetly, noticing they had gotten a bit closer during their conversation, to the point where their legs were touching.

 

“Yeah, me too.” Kyle said, leaning in closer, almost like he was going to try and steal a kiss from the brunette. Well, he was, until the back door opened up.

 

“Kyle!” Sheila cried out.

 

“Stan!” Randy called out after her. “Princess, what did I tell you, no being alone with Alphas! Did he try anything with you!? I swear to God, I’ll kill you Kyle if you touched my little Sweetheart!”

 

“Oh Randy Marsh, you are such a fool! If anything, your son was trying to seduce mine with his pheromones!” Sheila snapped, moving to poke Randy in the chest.

 

“Now see here! My son is nothing but an innocent angel! He would never do that! You gotta lotta nerve lady!” Randy said, waving his arm in the air as his other one held his beer.

 

Kyle frowned in frustration, moving to let go of Stan’s hand and stand up. “We were just talking, we didn’t do anything. We haven’t gotten to see each other in over a month, just give us both a break.” He snapped, sounding rather irritated.

 

“Bubbe, you know things are different now! You two just presented, you probably can’t even control your hormones!” Sheila screeched.

 

“This is fucking bullshit! You don’t think I know how to handle myself!? What the fuck do you think happened to me while this happened!?” Kyle growled, causing Stan to actually step back from him a little and Sheila to look shocked. “Nothing happened and neither of us should have to consult either of you every time we want to talk!”

 

“Kyle…calm down….” Stan said, moving to put a small hand on the Alpha’s back.

 

“I’ll calm down when they quit treating us like we are just some primal morons who can’t control ourselves! For the love of Christ! I’ve been around Omegas all evening! I haven’t done anything, and no one’s fucking raped Stan!” Kyle ranted.

 

“Kyle! You do not talk to me like that!” Sheila snapped.

 

“I’ll talk however I want, especially when I’m getting yelled at for no fucking reason!” Kyle snapped back, before throwing his hands in the air. “I’m done with this!” He growled, pushing past both Sheila and Randy to go back into the house.

 

“Kyle! Get back here!” The red headed woman called out, following after her son.

 

Stan just stood there in shock. He had never seen Kyle blow up like that before. Sure, Kyle had always had a temper, but, going completely off the chain like that? That was new. It had even been a little scary. He just wanted to cower away from him when he started yelling. He moved to pick up the clutch he brought with him.

 

“C’mon Princess, let’s get you back inside, it’s cold out here.” Randy said, moving to pat Stan on the back. “That’s why I was worried…” He added concern in his tone as he led the brunette back in. He hoped his son would understand he was just looking out for him. Yes, Kyle was his best friend, but, he had seen how that kid was looking at him, he wanted him…  

 

“Okay…” Stan said softly, following after his father. As he did so, he felt his phone vibrate inside of the clutch he was holding. Managing to open it up, he quickly checked it and saw he had a message from Kyle.

 

**Kyle: Leave your window unlocked tonight.**


	3. Only Fools Rush In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan ignores all the warnings he's been given about being alone with an Alpha. This Alpha is Kyle, and Kyle would never do anything to hurt him...right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been having such an itch to write lately i wanted to pump out another chapter! Hope you guys are enjoying! I'll be updating But I'm a Football Player! soon too!
> 
> Kudos, comments, and suggestions always highly appreciated! <3

The rest of the evening had been uneventful. Kyle never came back downstairs, and, Stan’s father never left his side. It was interesting speaking with other friends and people who went to his school that had presented as well, but, honestly, he felt like he was in a weird haze. Everything felt so strange… He just kept thinking about that text Kyle had sent him.

 

_“Leave your window unlocked tonight.”_

He wasn’t sure what that meant… Well, it meant Kyle wanted to see him, wanted to talk to him more…but in what manner? Things had gotten strange towards the end of their conversation. All the things he said….all the feelings he felt….he still couldn’t process it fully. He put a hand to his chest as he looked around, people starting to leave and say goodbye, it was almost like most of them didn’t even notice Kyle was gone.

 

He hadn’t felt the strange feelings he had with Kyle around any other Alphas at the party. Yes, it was really weird being hit on, and, it had been even worse when his father came running towards them flailing his arms in a threatening manner, but his heart didn’t beat out of control like it had when he was sitting alone on that porch swing with the red head.

 

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over at his father.

 

“Hey, why don’t we get going, it’s getting late, you’re probably tired huh?” Randy said with a smile, watching as Sharon walked back over to them.

 

“Yeah, that sounds like a good idea, you can see Kyle another time.” Sharon added, moving to start saying her goodbyes to Sheila and Gerald. Randy had told her everything that happened, and, she had a very bad feeling as to where this was all going. Stan was so young; he couldn’t possibly even know what was best for him at this point in his life.

 

“Okay…” Stan said, not feeling like he had much of a choice. He started to follow his parents out of the Broflovski house as he kept thinking about that text.

 

_“Leave your window unlocked tonight.”_

 

That was all Stan could think about as he managed to get into the backseat of his father’s car. He looked down at the clutch that was holding his cellphone in it and bit his lower lip, feeling some gloss coming off. Everything he was taught in that horrible place said not to be alone with an Alpha, especially after first presenting. But…this was Kyle…Kyle was different…he would never hurt him…never do anything he didn’t want to him… He took in a deep breath as he felt the car start to move, the Broflovski house getting further away from it before disappearing.

 

**~*~*~*~**

 

Stan had hesitated in doing what the red head had told him to do. Yes, he wanted to see him more and talk to him more, but, everyone had warned him not to do this. It was apparently dangerous to be alone with a newly presented Alpha. But…it was Kyle…it was Kyle! That was all his mind kept going back to. Kyle would never hurt him… So, after a few moments of debating, he unlocked his window, knowing by now his parents had gone to bed.

 

He had changed out of the dress and sparkly shoes and wiped the makeup off of his face. He had taken comfort in the fact his parents hadn’t gotten rid of his Elway jersey. It was absolutely huge on him now, but it was comfortable and comforting to him. He could easily sleep in it. So, that was the plan, no pants, just underwear and the oversized Broncos Jersey.  He moved to look in the floor length mirror he now had in his room. His parents had redecorated the place while he was away. That had kinda pissed him off, but, he guessed they just wanted him to be more comfortable in his Omeganess…or whatever.

 

He didn’t think he looked attractive. He was just in the old oversized jersey, he wasn’t wearing any makeup now, and his hair was a bit disheveled. He was going to be fine, everything was going to be fine, Kyle would never do anything to him…

 

He heard his phone vibrate and went over to it, seeing he had a message from the Alpha he was just thinking about.

 

**Kyle: I’m on my way. Have your window open.**

He moved to sit on his bed and quickly typed back a message.

 

**Stan: It’s open. See you soon. Just be careful climbing up.**

It would only be a few minutes before he heard rustling coming from outside, and then a knock on his window. He quickly ran over and opened it, smiling a bit when he saw the familiar red head. They use to sneak into each other’s rooms when they were grounded, or, when they were sick. Both had become experts on scaling two story houses. He moved to grab Kyle’s hand and helped pull him in, but, to his surprise, finding the now much stronger teen, didn’t even need his help.

 

Before he knew it, Kyle was standing in front of him, still wearing the same clothes from the party. He had to admire how tall he had gotten, towering over him now, standing at least at 6”3” while Stan was only about 5”7". He also was still shocked by how muscular the red head had become. How broad his shoulders were and how good they looked in that black shirt, hugging them.

 

“Hey.” Kyle said, his now deeper voice sounding so much older than it did just months ago. “I’m glad I get to see you more tonight… I’m still pissed that our parents interrupted us.” He said, before taking the brunette’s appearance in. Holy hell… God, he thought Stan looked gorgeous at the party, but now, damn it all to hell! He looked….tantalizing. He looked so sweet and delicate in that oversized Bronco’s jersey, and even though it was bulky on him, he could tell underneath was a sexy hourglass form with wide hips and a perfect ass. His face was free of makeup, but that didn’t matter, he was so naturally gorgeous, he didn’t need it. Hell, those big blue eyes and soft plump lips were perfect. And he didn’t even want to get started on the fucking legs! The bare legs that were slender and lean! Those thick ass thighs! Fuck….

 

“I’m glad I get to see you again tonight too.” Stan said, before smiling a little. “You kinda freaked out Dude… I’ve never seen you so pissed before. I mean, my dad is stupid and your mom is annoying, but, you know that. What was going on with you?” He decided to ask.

 

Kyle sighed and rubbed the back of his head. “I…don’t know. I just…I wanted to just be alone with you, and, I guess my temper got the better of me when I wasn’t allowed to do that.” He admitted. “They said my temper could get worse with being an Alpha, I’m still trying to figure out how to control it better. I’m sorry you had to see that. I hope I didn’t freak you out.”

 

“It’s okay… I was just worried about you.” Stan said softly.

 

“You’re always worried about me.” Kyle said with a warm laugh. “Guess that is what you do when you’re so sweet.” He said, looking at the brunette with intense green eyes.

 

“Um…excuse me? Did you just call me sweet? I’m much more use to you calling me a douchebag or an asshole.” Stan said with a laugh. “Especially that one time I hit you in the face with a dodgeball and gave you a bloody nose.”

 

“Yeah, despite that, you’re still sweet.” The red head pointed out, watching as Stan sat on the bed, pulling his legs together, that jersey barely covering up his underwear… “Mind if I sit next to you?” He asked, not making a move just yet.

 

“Of course, bed is big enough for both of us.” The brunette said, watching as the larger teen sat down next to him. As he did so, that smell became prevalent again… That…intoxicating smell he couldn’t put his finger on…

 

“Yeah…it is…but…I kinda wanted to be close to you.” Kyle said, scooting over so their knees were touching. “I didn’t get a chance to tell you how much I missed you while you were gone. It was the fucking worst. I tried to call you, but, your number had been turned off.” He said, hesitating for a moment before he rested a hand on the brunette’s knee.

 

Stan had noticed the large hand on his knee, but, did nothing to remove it. If anything, his cheeks went red and he felt himself heating up. “Y-Yeah… They cut off my service so no one could call me except my parents… Some kinda…safety thing or whatever…”

 

“Yeah…all kinds of bullshit protocols they have for everything.” Kyle said, taking in a deep breath. “Excited to go back to school? Next week we all go back, should be interesting. At least it’s our senior year.” He said, almost making it sound like he was making small talk.

 

“Yeah… It should be interesting, everyone is gonna be so different. I mean, at your party Clyde was hitting on me. It was fucking weird, Dude.” Stan said with a laugh. He hadn’t been surprised Clyde had become an Alpha, if anything, the entire thing made him stupider.

 

At that Kyle went quiet, and his eyes narrowed a bit. “Wait, hold the phone, Clyde was hitting on you?” He said, looking at the brunette. “What the fuck? I’m gonna kick his fucking ass!” He snapped.

 

Stan was taken aback by that. “Dude…it’s not a big deal…I just told him to fuck off.” The brunette said, noticing Kyle had moved a little closer to him.

 

“It is a big deal. Clyde doesn’t get the concept of no means no, and, now that you’re an Omega and he’s an Alpha…he could have just tried something with you. I don’t like it.” Kyle said, his hands bawling into fists.  “Next time someone does something like that to you, you tell me right away, okay?” He said, moving to grab Stan’s small hand and hold them in is. He moved his other hand to gently grip the brunette’s chin, guiding him to look at him. “Promise…okay?” He said softly, green eyes looking into blue.

 

Stan felt his breath hitch in his throat when Kyle gently grabbed his chin. “Y-Yeah…no problem…” He said, feeling his blue eyes going half-lidded. That smell was getting stronger and stronger, almost like, he was being bathed in it. That haze was coming over him again.

 

Kyle smiled a bit. “You smell so good.” He said, his voice becoming a bit huskier. “Like…the sweetest flower I’ve ever smelled…”

 

“You smell good too…” Stan managed to say, noticing that their lips were getting closer and closer. “K-Kyle…” He breathed out, feeling that large hand move away from his chin and go down to his waist, his arm wrapping around him and pulling him closer.

 

“I want to show you how much I missed you.” Kyle said, using his free hand to tenderly caress Stan’s cheek. “God…you’re so beautiful…” He said.  “I mean…I always thought you were but…now…I just…I’m going crazy over you.”

 

Stan felt his eyes go wide. “R-Really?” He said, before taking in a deep breath. “I’ve been having these feelings too…these…strong feelings… I think…they’ve always been there but now…their just…spilling out…” He admitted. Everything was becoming so…out of control.

 

Before either of them knew what was happening, Stan felt his lips captured in a smoldering kiss. He felt Kyle’s facial hair scratch against his smooth face, and strong arms gather him up, the overwhelming scent invading his senses again. God, it smelled so good, and Kyle tasted so good…

 

Kyle quickly took control, slipping his tongue into the brunette’s mouth, lifting the brunette up a bit so a hand could quickly sneak underneath the Elway jersey and grab the plump perfect ass that Stan was sporting. He couldn’t help but groan when he realized the sexy Omega was wearing fucking panties.

 

“Mngh…K-Kyle…we shouldn’t….” Stan said, moving to try and push the larger teen away. “My parents said….I shouldn’t be alone with an Alpha…all the videos said…” He was quickly silenced by another hot kiss.

 

“Who cares what they said… We both want this.” The red head breathed out, a primal growl escaping his lips. “I don’t want Clyde, or any other Alpha hitting on you again.” He said, slipping his tongue back in.


	4. You Were Meant For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle's possessive side is coming out. Stan opens his window for trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~*Strong Sexual Content Warning for this Chapter*~
> 
> Comments, kudos, and suggestions are always highly appreciated!

Stan wasn’t sure what to do at this very moment, mostly because, he really wanted this… But what Kyle was suggesting, or, what he thought he was suggesting, was bonding… That was serious! He had just become an Omega a few months ago! He had just finished the physical transformation; he hadn’t even gone through all the mental and emotional stuff yet! The consequences for bonding were far more severe for Omegas then Alphas. He could end up getting pregnant…or...become so submissive to his mate he became nothing more than a sex doll. He knew Kyle was acting on his hormones, and, he was too, but, he was trying to just keep things in perspective. He wasn’t on any kind of birth control, and, they had no condoms on them….

 

Kyle was now nipping at his neck, making growling noises as he held onto him rather tightly. Stan couldn’t help but let soft moans escape his plump lips, closing his eyes as he felt the red head’s facial hair tickle his neck.

 

“Your jersey…” Kyle managed to say, pulling away from the beautiful brunette for a moment. “I got this for you…for your 16th birthday…” He said, looking the brunette up and down. “God…it use to be….almost tight on you now…you’re swimming in it.” He said, a lusty smile crossing his lips. “I really wanna see what you look like without it on… I want to see how your body looks now… I can feel it; I can tell it’s fucking sexy.” He purred, moving to slip his hands underneath the jersey, feeling the Omega up.

 

“K-Kyle…” Stan breathed out, throwing his head back as he felt large hands running up his new curves. “I-I…think we’re moving too fast… I…haven’t even gone through my first Heat…” He said, resting his hands on the red head’s muscular chest. 

 

Kyle frowned a bit at that. “C’mon Stan, we both want this…it’ll be fine.” He said, going back to his ministrations.

 

“I-I’m…not on birth control…” Stan managed to say.

 

“I’ll just pull out before anything can happen.” Kyle said. “I just want to mark you…I don’t want another fucking asshole putting the moves on you! I’m going to kill Clyde for even coming onto you.”

 

“If you knot in me…there is no pulling out.” The brunette pointed out. Kyle wasn’t acting like himself; he had a feeling the hormones were too much for him… He was afraid if he denied his best friend, he could get aggressive with him.

 

“Don’t be like this Baby…” Kyle said with a frown. “We belong together…we’ve known since we were kids…why wait?”

 

“Because…I don’t want to get knocked up!” Stan cried up. “I want this…believe me…you have no idea how hard it is to deny you…” The brunette said, letting a small mewl escape his lips. “Can we just wait until…I get some birth control? Or…we go on like…one fucking date, Dude?”

 

Kyle frowned, pulling away for a moment. “I need something… or I’m going to go fucking insane… I don’t want anyone else but you.” He said, keeping his hold on the brunette. “Suck me off.” He said, almost in a demanding tone.

 

“Suck you off?” Stan said, his blue eyes going wide. “I’ve…never done that before…” He said, feeling Kyle run a hand up and down his back.

 

“Stan, I’ll go into a Rut if I don’t get off somehow… Please… I promise I’ll wait to do anything else with you…I promise.” Kyle said, moving his free hand to caress the brunette’s cheek. “You’re so fucking sexy….you smell so good…and…I guess Alphas have a harder time controlling their hormones.” He admitted.

 

Stan didn’t want his friend to go into a Rut, he had seen videos in the Center about how bad and dangerous those could be, he didn’t want that to happen to the red head, and, he really didn’t want to be the cause of it. He took in a deep breath and nodded his head. “O-Okay… I don’t know if I’ll be any good…” He said, moving to slip off of his bed and get on the floor on his knees.

 

Kyle was quick to unzip his slacks, pulling them down a little before exposing Stan to the boxer briefs he was wearing. It was obvious he was erect. “You’ll be fine…you’ll be great… You have those….sexy plump lips; I can only imagine how amazing they are going to feel wrapped around my cock.” He said, licking his lips as he started to pull down his underwear, showing off a rather large member.

 

Stan felt himself blush at how Kyle was talking to him. Yes, Kyle was definitely going nuts thanks to his hormones… He wondered if he would do this with any Omega or…was this just for him? He would have to question the red head about it after they finished. He couldn’t help but admire Kyle’s cock, it was so…perfect… God, he had seen it before but, never in this light… “Ky…you’re…really big…” He breathed out, looking up at the Alpha with those pretty blue eyes.

 

“Perfect to go into your pretty mouth.” The Alpha purred, letting out a groan when he felt Stan wrap those gorgeous lips around his dick and started to suck. “F-Fuck…” He breathed out, throwing his head back. He moved to tangle his fingers into the brunette’s dark locks as he sucked. “G-God…you’re good at this… Why did you think you weren’t gonna be good?” He asked, groaning as he felt a tongue swirl around his cock. Damn, Stan was perfect! He wanted to mark him before they went back to school because he knew every fucking Alpha was going to be after him… But…he had to respect Stan’s wishes, no matter how hard he had to fight against the urge to just take him for his own.

 

Stan was trying to focus on what he was doing. Honestly, all he wanted to do was give in, tell Kyle he could do whatever he wanted, but, he couldn’t…he just couldn’t… He moaned, enjoying the feeling of his friend’s dick in his mouth. God, it had literally taken him one day as an Omega out in the ‘wild’ to go sucking off an Alpha.

 

“Yeah…just like that… God…I can’t imagine how good it would feel to fuck you…” Kyle moaned, feeling his cock twitch as he was getting close. He knew he wasn’t going to last very long, especially after having those luscious lips all over him. “Take it as far back as you can.” He instructed, moving to rest his hand on the back of the Omega’s head.

 

“Mngh!”  Stan cried out, starting to taste the pre-cum that was invading his mouth. The sounds of Kyle groaning and moaning were seriously arousing. 

 

“I-I’m…gonna come Stan… Is it okay if I come in your mouth?” Kyle asked, wanting nothing but to do that, but, wanting to at least control himself that much.

 

Stan just nodded his head, closing his eyes as he moaned around the Alpha’s member. Before he knew it, a liquid was rushing into his mouth, and, it took him a few moments to figure out how to breathe and swallow it, but, he managed, slipping his lips off of the cock after Kyle had finished.

 

“Fuck…that was so hot…you look so hot…” The red head breathed out, moving to wipe away some stray cum that was lingering on the brunette’s lips. “Sure this was your first time doing that?”

 

Stan took in a deep breath and nodded his head, managing to get up from the floor even though his knees were weak. “First time, scouts honor.” He said with a tired smile, running fingers through his black locks. “Will that…satisfy you for now?”

 

Kyle nodded his head. “Yeah…thanks… I mean…believe me, I want more…I want all of you but…I don’t want to be one of those Alphas who can’t control themselves and just…goes around fucking without a care in the world.” He admitted, moving to tenderly press a kiss to the Omega’s forehead.

 

“I…guess I don’t understand… Maybe I will when I go into a Heat for the first time.” Stan said, biting his lower lip a bit. “My Dad said I was going to have to be locked up in my room for three whole days when it happens. It sounds like the worst fucking thing…” The brunette said, resting a hand to his flushed cheek. “Like, why couldn’t I have been a Beta or an Alpha? Why did I have to fucking become an Omega?”

 

Kyle moved to take one of Stan’s hands in his after he finished putting his pants back on. “Maybe…it was just meant to be, ever think of that? Maybe we were always meant to be together, and that’s why, whatever force is out there, made you an Omega, and me, an Alpha.” He said, moving to press a tender kiss to those plump lips he loved so much. “One day, we’ll be together, I just know it; no other Alpha can ever have you.”

 

Stan was rather taken aback at how possessive Kyle was being with him. It was like, he had already decided that they were going to mate, start a life together, and he wasn’t even getting much of a say in it. He was still trying to figure out everything… he had only been an Omega for so long, and, everything was happening so fast!

 

“Can I take you out tomorrow? We can go to the pond, have some privacy.” Kyle suggested with a smile. “It’ll be all…nostalgic and shit. Except, well, I want to make out with you instead of playing football or something else.” He said with a laugh.

 

“I’ll have to see if I can sneak out… My Dad said he didn’t want me to be alone with you…or any Alpha…” Stan said, trying to take in a deep breath.

 

“He’s just overprotective of you, Stan. I mean, I understand, you’re beautiful and sweet, you’re a catch.” Kyle said. “But, I’m different; you know that, it’ll be okay.” He assured.

 

The brunette just nodded his head. “Okay, I’ll make up some reason to leave the house tomorrow and meet you at the pond.” He said, a small smile crossing his lips as the handsome Alpha kissed him again.

 

Stan was about to say more until he heard footsteps coming towards his room. “Shit! I think that’s my Dad!” He said, causing Kyle to groan.

 

“Damn, well, guess I’ll have to wait till tomorrow to finish showing you how much I missed you.” Kyle said, kissing him one more time before crawling out the window he had came in from.

 

Stan pressed a hand to his swollen lips and quickly got under his blankets, making it look like he was sleeping.

 

“Stan!” Randy cried out as he opened up the door dramatically. “Princess…are you okay!? I thought I heard noises in here. There isn’t an Alpha in here…is there!?” He said, moving to start looking around. He opened Stan’s closet and then under his bed.

 

“Dad, why would an Alpha be in here? I’m trying to sleep.” Stan said dryly.

 

“I don’t…I just…well…I thought I heard…” Randy stammered out. “I guess I’m just a little paranoid, I don’t want anyone trying to take advantage of my little Princess.” He said, before looking around one more time. “Okay, well, I’ll let you get some sleep. Love you!” He said, making his way back out of the room.

 

Stan sighed, lying on his pillow. What the fuck was happening with his life? Why did he have to become an Omega and become so fucking complicated?


	5. Stand by your Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan is looking forward to going to see Kyle again, but, a familiar face makes an appearance and puts a delay on their romantic outing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, and suggestions are always highly appreciated!
> 
> happy reading!

Stan woke up the next morning feeling…different…feeling good. He was thinking about Kyle, he had dreamed of him, dreamed of just allowing the Alpha to do whatever he wanted with him. As soon as he rose from his slumber, he automatically recalled Kyle wanting to spend time with him at Stark’s Pond, and, he was excited. He found himself wanting to look nice for him, wanted to primp. He never thought he would be one of those Omegas, the types that wanted to look cute and pretty all the time, but, there was a nagging feeling in the back of his head to do just that. Maybe the stuff they taught at the Center wasn’t all complete bull. His body had changed physically, it made sense his mind would change a little too. He just hoped he didn’t lose who he was completely to this… He still wanted to be Stan Marsh.

 

He moved to open his closet, seeing some new clothes he had got while he was at the Center. His old clothes didn’t fit anymore, hell, he was swimming in his Elway jersey, besides, being an Omega, he couldn’t even wear his old clothes out in public anymore, and it was seen as socially acceptable. Sometimes it sucked that he now had to follow all these new rules, have all these limitations put on him, but, he was just trying to make the best of it.

 

Grabbing a few items he held them up to his body, admiring himself in his floor length mirror. Hopefully he didn’t look like a fucking idiot in this…

 

~*~*~*~

 

“Stanley! Come downstairs! Breakfast is ready!” Sharon called up the stairs. She sighed a bit. “He usually doesn’t take so long to get ready.” She said, watching as Randy lowered his newspaper.

 

“Well, he’s an Omega now, he’s probably getting all done up.” Randy said simply.

 

“No amount of clothing or makeup will cover up Stan’s ugly.” Shelly stated, taking a sip of her coffee. She was dressed in baggy jeans and a t-shirt, she loved being an Alpha, honestly, and the only thing that made it better, was that her annoying little brother was an Omega.

 

“SHELLY! Don’t be mean to Stan!” Randy snapped. “Both of my children are attractive, I mean, after all, look at me! I’m a handsome devil! And your mother she’s good looking too!” He said, causing Sharon to sigh as she flipped the pancakes.

 

The sound of footsteps coming down the wooden stairs could be heard, and soon enough, Stan Marsh was downstairs, going up to the breakfast table.

 

“I’m here.” The brunette said, before smiling. “Smells really good Mom.” He added, before raising an eyebrow when he saw his family all staring at him. “What...? Do I have something on my face?” He asked, reaching up to touch his cheek.

 

Randy blinked a bit before he broke into a wide smile. “Aww! You are just the cutest thing! Look at my little Princess!” He said.

 

Sharon was smiling too. “You look nice Stanley, your first time wearing your new clothes, I like the outfit.” She said, causing Shelly to roll her eyes.

 

“Yeah Stan, nice outfit, shows off how fat your ass is.” Shelly snickered, laughing even harder when she noticed the brunette blush and quickly put her hands to his backside as if to check.

 

“SHELLY!” Randy snapped again. “Don’t make fun of your adorable little brother!”

 

Stan sighed; his family was so fucking weird. If this was how they were going to react to him dressed like a true Omega, how was Kyle going to act? Yeah, he had worn the frilly dress to the red head’s party, but, maybe they saw that as a special occasion, this…this was now his life. He had decided for something simple, a coral pleated plaid skirt that ended a bit above his knee, and a coral long sleeved top to go with it. He had put on the cosmetics as instructed, and, put a matching headband intertwined in his dark locks. On his feet, he went with some wedges, having found they were much easier to walk in then the heels he had worn the other night.

 

“So, what’s the plan for today? Only a few more days before you go back to school.” Randy said, before digging out his wallet. “You want some money Pumpkin? Money for…Omega things? You can have all the money you want as long as you promise Daddy you will stay away from horny little Alpha pervs.” He added, throwing some bills as the brunette.

 

“Whoa! He gets money just for not being a slut!? What the fuck Dad!” Shelly snapped, glaring at Stan who shamelessly snatched up the bills and stuffed them into his bag.

 

“I’m too young and handsome to be a grandfather Shelly! I’ll do whatever it takes to make sure Stan doesn’t get a bun in the oven! I must protect my son’s virginity!” Randy said dramatically.

 

“Dad, I’m not going to get pregnant.” Stan said dryly. “Though, I’ll gladly accept any money you want to give me.” He added with a smile. “I was actually going to go to the mall with Bebe and Wendy today, so, this will help wonderfully.” He said, lying through his teeth. Of course he was going to go see Kyle, but, after his father ranting about being the protector of his virginity, he figured it would be a safer bet to say he was going out with his ex-girlfriend, turned best friend, who also happened to be an Alpha and her girlfriend Bebe, an Omega.

 

“That sounds like fun, Sweetie.” Sharon said. “You go and have fun; I know you’ve been worried about going back to school. Just make sure you’re home for dinner, okay?”

 

“Yeah, no problem.” Stan said with a smile, feeling Shelly still glaring at him. He had to flash her a shit eating smirk, she was just so pissed he was seen as a little sweetheart.

 

“Yeah, have fun Princess, just do what I said, and stay away from horny little assholes.” Randy said, before looking up at the paper and over to Sharon. “Hey Sharon, think they still sell chastity belts?”

 

~*~*~*~

 

Stan enjoyed the walk to Stark’s Pond, it was a nice day, he was going to meet with Kyle, and things were looking good. He was starting to feel some normalcy for the first time since presenting. It did feel good. He just had to remember to keep himself in check around Kyle. They had really gotten close to doing something the other night, and, nether had any kind of protection on them. They were both focusing on primal urges, especially Kyle. He knew it was harder for the Alpha to control them then it was for him, but, the consequences for him were much more severe then what Kyle would face.

 

He was looking down at his phone, texting Kyle he was nearly at the pond, he could already hear the birds chirping and ducks splashing in the pond waters. He was a little nervous, but, he had to just keep reminding himself that it was Kyle; it was Kyle, his Super Best Friend! Who cares if now he made his heart flutter and made him coo like a lovesick idiot. They were still friends…Super Best Friends!

 

He was about to send another text when he was quickly distracted from that by a loud wolf whistle.

 

“Hey Marsh! Looking good! I heard you presented as an Omega bitch! Have you and Kahl started fucking yet? How soon till your popping out kids for the Jew?” A familiar voice said with a laugh.

 

Stan frowned as he turned to look at Eric Cartman. Eric had presented as an Alpha, he was actually the first in their class to present, and, that had given his narcissistic ego a bigger boost then it needed. He strutted around like he was God’s gift to every Omega and Beta that crossed his path. Of course, he still had some weight on him, and Stan would never consider him handsome, but, there was no ignoring the fact he was a dangerous and dominant Alpha.

 

“Fuck off Cartman.” Stan said simply, picking up his pace a bit so he could get to the pond and to Kyle.

 

“Hey, don’t talk to me like that Bitch.” Cartman snapped, moving to pick up his own speed. “I’m honestly surprised you became an Omega, thought you would get the joy of being an Alpha and Jew boy would be the bitch, but, hey, crazier things have happened right?” He said with a nasty laugh. “But, you’re hot, you turned into a cute little Omega, I love the ass in the skirt, by the way.”

 

Stan decided to just keep walking and ignore him. Cartman had always been a pain in the ass, usually, if you just ignored him and walked away, he would get bored, besides, the pond was within view.

 

Cartman frowned when he realized he was being ignored. He started to run a bit and managed to wrap a large hand around the brunette’s slender wrist. “Who the fuck do you think you’re ignoring?” He asked, forcing the brunette to look at him. “An Alpha is talking to you Marsh.”

 

Stan hated that he was almost afraid of Cartman, the snarling he was making, the scent he was giving off, but, he tried to play cool. He just needed to get out of his grip. “I don’t give a shit what you are, Dude, you’re still annoying as fuck.” He said.

 

The Alpha frowned more at that. “Yeah, well, you’re dressed like a skank and giving off a scent of wanting to be fucked. You want me to pop your cherry, Stan? I bet that would really piss off Kahl.” He said, before smirking a bit. “You’re cute, I would totally mate with you, bet you would look really cute barefoot and pregnant.” He added.

 

“Get the fuck off of me, you asshole!” Stan snapped, moving to swat at the larger teen.

 

“Aww, don’t be like that, why don’t you give me a kiss first?” Cartman asked, smirking as he tried to pull the smaller brunette close. “You got those good cock sucking lips now, bet they feel great.” He added with a laugh.

 

Before anything could happen, Stan found himself being ripped away from Eric’s grip.

 

“The fuck do you think you’re doing, Fatass!?” Kyle snarled.  He now had some height on Cartman. Yes, Eric was about s6 feet, but he was around 6”3” and that gave him a good advantage on the idiot. “You get your hands off of him before I rip them off!” He added, managing to separate Stan from Cartman.

 

“Well, look who it is, the Alpha Jew! Here to protect your slut’s honor?” Cartman asked. “You should tell him to stop prancing around in short little skirts and smelling like he wants to get fucked.” He said.

 

“I rather kick your ass for even thinking about putting your hands on him.” Kyle snapped, quickly pushing Cartman. He had always hated the other teen, but now, his aggressive side overpowered his sensible side. Now, all he wanted was to kick this fucker’s ass!

 

“You want throw down, Ginger? I’d like to see you try. You think you could beat me? I was the first in our class to present as an Alpha; I’ll kick your ass, and then fuck your bitch right in front of you.” Eric threatened.

Stan moved to grab Kyle’s shirt. “Ky, please, let’s just go hang at the park. Fuck Cartman, he’s just being an idiot…” He said, hoping he could calm the Alpha down.

 

“No Stan, I’m not going to let this piece of shit lay his hands on you! He’s been asking for this for a long time, it’s about time he gets what he’s been asking for.” Kyle growled, cracking his knuckles as he started to take a swing at Cartman. He was tall and muscular now; he was going to fuck his nemesis up.

 

Cartman might have been an Alpha, but, he was still big and slow. He wasn’t able to dodge the punch to the face the red head had aimed at him. He stumbled backwards, holding onto his nose that was now bleeding. “Fuck! Fucking…Jew!” He cried out.

 

Kyle wasn’t done with that, he then aimed another punch to Eric’s large stomach, ignoring Stan’s pleas for him to stop. When he saw that had thrown the other Alpha to the ground, he started wailing on him, wailing on him so much that it took Stan pulling him off of Cartman to stop him.

 

“He’s had enough!” Stan cried out.

 

Kyle took in a deep breath as he looked down at the now bruised Cartman. The poor fool hadn’t even gotten one punch on him. “Don’t…ever…touch Stan…again… Got it, Fatass?” He managed to say, standing up and moving to turn to look at Stan.

 

“Are you okay?”  The red head asked.

 

“Y-Yeah…I’m fine…” Stan said. “You really fucked him up.”

 

“He deserved it.” Kyle said, moving to take the brunette’s hand. “C’mon, let’s go to the pond, I want to be alone with you, get that asshole’s scent off of you.”


	6. Only Want to be With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan and Kyle had a talk at Stark's Pond. Stan realizes things are never going to be the same between him and Kyle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy reading! Hope you all are still enjoying!
> 
> kudos, comments, and suggestions are always highly appreciated!

Kyle smiled as he looked over at the beautiful brunette next to him. They were sitting at one of the old picnic tables at Stark Pond, the one they had carved their initials in when they were younger. He couldn’t get over how gorgeous Stan was, really, he had always found him beautiful. Even back before they presented, when his Super Best Friend was a muscular football playing jock, he thought he was gorgeous. These feelings he had for Stan were not new now they were just way more intense. He wanted to own every part of the Omega, he wanted to point to Stan and tell the world he was his, he was claimed, no one else could ever have him. He wasn’t sure if Stan realized he had always had these feelings for him, the brunette was notorious for being oblivious to what was going on around him. Stan was a go with the flow kind of guy, and, all their lives he had to point shit out to him. He had a feeling he was going to have to do it again.

 

“It’s nice out here.” Stan decided to say, breaking the silence. “Are your hands hurting after you beat the shit out of Cartman? You didn’t hurt yourself, did you?” He asked in a concerned tone.

 

“Nah, Cartman is still a fatass, it was like punching play-dough.” Kyle said with a laugh, glancing over at the brunette. “I should be asking are you okay? That fucker didn’t do anything to you, did he? Like, he didn’t touch you? If he did, I swear to God Stan I’ll hunt him down and kick his ass again.” He threatened.

 

Stan laughed a little and shook his head. “No, he just grabbed by wrist and tried to flirt with me, if anything, he just made me wanna puke. Dude, the most disgusting thing in the world is having Eric Cartman telling you how sexy you are.” He said, before bursting into a fit of laughter. “Makes me wish I still had that stomach thing I had when I was younger, coulda just barfed all over him.”

 

Kyle had to laugh at that, he remembered how poor Stan would get so nervous and puke on his then girlfriend Wendy when they were younger. Thankfully, that seemed to be something the brunette had grown out of. “Yeah, that really would have fucked him up. You need to learn how to projectile vomit.”

 

“Gross!” Stan said, before shaking his head a bit when he looked out and saw the pond. “Remember when we had my eleventh birthday party here? My dad and my Uncle Jimbo got so fucking trashed they fell into the pond and almost drowned.” He said, laughing a little. “My mom was so pissed! She almost threw his ass out for good that night.”

 

“Your mom and dad are a natural wonder, I still can’t figure out how they’re still together.” Kyle said with a laugh.

 

“I think they just really love each other, even though my Dad does stupid shit all the time, he’s a good guy, he loves us, he loves my mom, even with all their imperfections, they love each other.” Stan said, smiling a little.

 

“Yeah, I guess that is true, they always seem to makeup, and, they have been doing better over the years.” Kyle mused, before hesitantly moving to put his larger hand on top of Stan’s. “So, your Dad….does he have any idea who he wants you to…you know…get arranged to?” He asked, trying to make it sound casual, but knowing he was failing miserably. Stan had to know he was interested in him. They had made out in his room, Stan had sucked him off!

 

The Omega blushed a little and shook his head. “Not really, he’s wanted me to try and get use to everything before he started looking. He also knows that I’m not going to just let him choose for me, I may be an Omega, but, I’m still a person with my own thoughts and feelings.” He pointed out, looking down at the hand on top of his.

 

“Kyle…” He said, feeling the red head lean in a little so he was closer to him.

 

“Maybe…you might be interested in me.” Kyle said, giving the hand a squeeze. “I’ll throw my hat in the ring, I want to be with you, and, your parents won’t find anyone better than me. I know how to take care of you, know what you want, hell; we’ve been best friends since we were five.”

 

Stan bit his lower lip, feeling some gloss come off. “Ky… I…feel the same way but, this is all happening so fast… I mean…I just got home…” He said, feeling a hand grip his chin and make him look at the Alpha.

 

“I know its moving fast, but, we’re meant to be together Stan, we’ve always been meant to be together, you can’t sit there and deny it.” Kyle said with conviction on his tone. “Baby…you know it.”

 

Stan didn’t exactly know what to do at that moment. Kyle was right, he did want this, and, he liked when they were alone together, but, he had just presented! He couldn’t let things go so fast! Sure they had been Super Best Friends since kindergarten, but, this was different, this was sex, mating, families, children, giving yourself over to someone completely. He took in a deep breath and looked at the red head.

 

“Kyle, I…I think we need to at least date before we do anything.” He said, noticing that Kyle didn’t look too happy about that, but, was keeping his cool, or, at least trying too. “Please? We can totally do the whole schmaltzy as hell dating thing for a bit, go to movies, go to dinner, take long walks, it would be…you know…romantic…” The brunette said with a blush. He knew that had to have sounded stupid. Here he was blathering on about innocent romance when just last night he had willingly given the Alpha head.

 

Kyle sighed a bit. He felt bad for pushing sex so badly on Stan, but, the Omega had no idea how bad the urge for him was! Every time he looked at Stan he just thought about fucking him, and, the last thing he wanted to do was take advantage of the brunette. He knew Stan had been taught about Alphas when they went out of control, the attacks, and then, the justice the Omegas never saw. He couldn’t do that to the brunette. “So…no sex?” He asked, wincing a bit. God, he felt pathetic, like he was fucking bartering! “What about oral? Will you at least give me oral?”

 

Stan sighed a bit. “God, you make it sound like the only reason you want me is for sex, Kyle.” He said sounding a bit offended.

 

Kyle frowned a bit at that himself. “Dude, no, it’s just…you don’t understand okay? It’s fucking hard. I want you so badly, and then, you look so cute and just sit there and deny me, it sucks. I don’t want to do anything stupid. It’s just…hormones and shit…” He said, trying to explain what he was going through.

 

“And understand what I’m going through, Kyle. If we have sex and something doesn’t work, I’m pregnant… That’s my burden I’ll have to carry, and, my parents will be so fucking pissed at me. I’m just asking for some time, I need to get use to…all of this.” He said, gesturing to his feminine figure. 

 

The red head just groaned a bit. “I….understand…” He said, looking at the brunette. “Can we just…agree we want to be together? When you feel the time is right, you’ll mate with me? Tell your Dad you want to be with me?” He asked, moving to grab Stan’s hand. “And maybe…you know…make me feel good still. I can’t go back to just using my hand after you sucked me off yesterday, you were amazing.”

 

The brunette wanted to roll his eyes. How was it even the smartest Alphas sounded like total morons when it came to sex? Was that all they fucking thought about!? “If you don’t piss me off, maybe.” He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“Don’t make it sound like you didn’t like it, you were moaning like crazy when you were doing that for me.” Kyle pointed out. “Ahhh Kyle, you’re so big!” He cried out, trying to do a good Stan impression. With that, he found a pair of hands pushing him off the picnic table. “Ow! C’mon, it was a joke!”

 

“Not a funny one.” Stan said dryly. “For someone begging for sex, you’re really making it so I don’t have to give it to you.” He stated.

 

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry.” Kyle said, managing to get back up and climb back onto the picnic table. “Forgive me? I’ll never do it again…even though it was a completely historically accurate impression of the events of last night.” He said. “I just am all paranoid because we’re going back to school on Monday. I don’t want any other Alpha getting ideas, you know? So, I just wanted to see if we can call each other a couple.”

 

“We can tell people we are dating; I mean…it’s kinda true.” Stan said, before smiling a little. “I mean, I know I like you, and, I know I want to be with you, I just need some time to get use to everything, and, maybe I want some romance before I just spread my legs for you.”

 

“If that’s what you want, that’s what you’ll get.” Kyle said. “Just promise me, I’m the only Alpha for you. Because, you know you’re the only Omega for me, Baby.”

 

“I promise.” Stan said, wondering how much more possessive Kyle was going to get once they were back in school. God, who knew one of the hardest things about being an Omega was dealing with horny fucking Alphas!

 


	7. Time May Change Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan is going back to school after his entire grade presented. Things seem like they will be normal, but, with Kyle being possessive of him, and him still trying to get use to being an Omega, nothing is as simple as it should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, and suggestions are always highly appreciated! :)

Getting ready to go back to school after everyone had presented was a bit nerve wracking for Stan Marsh, but, he was trying to keep his cool. He had told Kyle he could tell people they were in a relationship, that they were together, and, Kyle had apparently ran with that. The red head had forced him to get Facebook before they presented and it seemed the Alpha was using it. He had gotten a notification that Kyle Broflovski had changed his relationship status dating Stan Marsh. He sighed a bit at that, first off was kinda adorable he was so fast to change that, second off, what if his parents saw this! They were still under the impression that he was single, that he was still on the market for a good Alpha to take him away.

 

But, that didn’t seem to keep the smile off of his face, God, he was such a dork, such a cute, handsome, hunky dork that was all his. He hated social media, but, he decided to just hit a like to the post.  He noticed it was already gaining some following, a lot of their friends commenting on it.

 

**Wendy Testaburger: Well, look who finally decided to tell everyone they’re dating ;) Congrats you two!**

**Kenny McCormick: Hell yeah! Get that fine Marsh ass, Kyle! I fucking hate you that you got a chance at him before I did!**

**Eric Cartman: Oh wow, everyone already fucking knew you two were giving it to each other. Hope you enjoy Jewboy’s circumcised dick, Marsh.**

Stan rolled his eyes a bit at the last comment and moved to put his phone in his bag. He had to get to school. Kyle was picking him up, something that wasn’t exactly strange, since, they were Super Best Friends, his parents wouldn’t suspect anything else, well, at least he hoped so…

 

Looking in his vanity mirror one more time, he smiled at his reflection; he was starting to get more use to the person looking back at him, more use to the feminine figure, the Omega way of thinking. It was nice to start feeling comfortable, but, he still had growing to do, he just hoped Kyle understood that. The red head seemed like he wanted to move a lot faster than Stan was ready for.

 

He grabbed his things and started heading down the stairs. Like society deemed he was wearing feminine clothing, a black and white plaid dress with a black long sleeve turtle neck under it. He did have his face done up and some black flats on his feet. Sometimes he missed his old baggy pants and band shirts, but, he was starting to warm up to the Omega clothing.

 

“Have a good day at school, Princess! Remember to stay virginal!” Randy cried out as he watched his son make his way out of the door.

 

Stan rolled his eyes. “Don’t worry Dad, you’ll be the first one to know when I have sex, I promise!” He said, hearing Randy spit his coffee out as he walked out of the house and towards Kyle waiting in his mother’s car.  He quickly made a move to get into the passenger’s seat, putting his bag at his feet and buckling himself in.

 

Kyle smiled as he looked over at the pretty brunette. “Hey, you look cute today.” He said, leaning in to press a tender kiss to the Omega’s lips.  

 

“It still sounds weird as fuck that you’re calling me cute.” Stan admitted, laughing a little as the red head started up the car. “Thanks for picking me up though; I really didn’t want to have to catch the bus.” He said, letting out a small sigh as he looked out the window.

 

“Well, get use to it, because, I’m gonna call you cute and whatever sentimental shit pops into my head.” Kyle said, moving to put a hand on the brunette’s thigh, his other hand on the wheel. “You’re really beautiful Stan, I hope you will realize that one day. I have a feeling I’m going to have to beat the shit out of every Alpha that sees you at school. That’s why I wanted to mark you, then at least they would smell my scent and stay the fuck away.”

 

“I know, but, that has to wait, you’ll just have to brush up on your fighting skills for the moment. Don’t act like you’re not down to fight, even before you presented as an Alpha you were always throwing down.”  The brunette pointed out. “Don’t even get me started with how many times you tried to fuck up Cartman.”

 

“Everyone I ever fought deserved it.” Kyle said, pulling up to South Park and parking the car. “Especially fucking Cartman, I’ll kick his ass over and over and over again.” He added, getting out of the car and running over to the passenger side, opening the door for Stan before the Omega got the chance to do it for himself.

 

“Such a gentleman.” Stan teased, taking the red head’s hand.

 

“Only for you, Baby.” The red head said back, leaning in to try and steal another tender kiss. Well, that had been the plan, until he heard a voice coming up behind them.

 

“Well fuck! Stan you look fine as hell!” Kenny McCormick said with a wide grin. He went over and slapped Kyle on the back, ignoring the glare he was getting from the other Alpha for interrupting his tender moment with the beautiful Omega. “Long time no see, Stanley, I see you presented, and turned into a goddamn fox.” He said, letting out a wolf whistle as he checked out his friend. “So, you really wanna get with Kyle? You sure you don’t wanna play the field first? I could show you all kinds of fun.” He purred, waggling his eyebrows.

 

Stan rolled his eyes when he heard Kyle practically growling behind him. God, the Alpha had become so fucking possessive of him! “No thanks, Dude, I know you like to get around, I don’t feel like getting any sores on my junk.” He said in a teasing manner. “Besides, Kyle sounds like he wants to beat the crap out of you for just asking.”

 

“Well, Kyle has always been overprotective of you Stan, now that you’re a cute little Omega, just gives him more of an excuse to be a dick about it.” The blond said, leaning over to try and wrap an arm around Stan’s waist, only to have it slapped away by Kyle.

 

“Hey, you can look, but don’t even think about touching, Dude.” Kyle warned, quickly grabbing Stan’s hand and pulling him to his chest.

 

“Oh c’mon Ky, he’s just fucking around.” Stan said, smiling as he smelled that familiar scent that was Kyle. He didn’t know if it was his cologne, or, just the scent he gave off as an Alpha, regardless, he loved it. He closed his eyes and just let out a coo, letting everyone know he was content where he was.

 

Kyle was about to snap back at Kenny, but, when Stan was resting his head on his chest, letting out soft little noises, he forgot all about McCormick and wrapped his arms around the brunette, holding him tight. “Well…I guess Kenny can get a pass…this one time.” He said, looking over at the other Alpha. “He’s gotta get his own hot Omega.”

 

Kenny laughed a bit. “Hey, don’t you worry about me, Stan is a damn fox, but, I have my eye on someone.” He said, giving the pair a wink.

 

“Oh, who would that be?” Stan asked, looking rather intrigued. “I thought you were the fuck everyone and never settle down type, has presenting made you all soft?” He asked, laughing a bit.

 

“Hey, I get to have my secrets.” Kenny said. “If this particular Omega is interested, I’ll let you know, don’t you worry your pretty little head, Stanley.” He said. “I still can’t get over the fact you presented as an Omega. Me, Kyle, hell even fucking Fatass all came out as Alphas, but you, the football player was the one who turned into the babe.”

 

“Hey, how do you think I feel? I was pretty fucking surprised.” Stan said, letting out a sigh. “My dad has been taking it a lot better than I thought he would, but now, he’s like, overprotective super dad and it’s freaking me out.” He said, hearing the bell start to ring. “Shit, we gotta get to class.”

 

Kyle nodded. “Yeah, I got to get across campus for AP Calc.” He said, looking down at Stan. “Will you be okay getting to by yourself?”

 

The brunette laughed. “I think I’ll manage, I’ve done it before.” He said, leaning in to press a chaste kiss to the red head’s lips. “Go get to class, both of you, don’t want you getting detention.” He teased; grabbing his bag and running off towards the history class he was suppose to be in.

 

So far, things had been pretty normal. It was like just another day of school, sure, everyone looked different, everyone had presented, but, besides Kyle being super overprotective and Kenny being hornier than usual, things seemed pretty chill.

 

As he was walking, he couldn’t help but hear some wolf whistles and some comments being thrown towards him. He frowned a bit, trying to just ignore it. He looked over and saw Clyde and some other Alphas looking at him like hungry wolves. He use to be on the football team with all of them, and now, they looked like they wanted to jump him and fuck him.

 

“Marsh, lookin’ fine!” Clyde called out. “Your ass sure as fuck filled out when you presented!” He added, getting a high five from one of the other football players. “You should join the cheerleading squad; put that ass to good use!”

 

Stan frowned at that. He had never been catcalled before; he had never been talked to like that before. He wanted to retort and snap at Clyde, call him a dick, but, before he could the group was making their way to their own classes. Was this how it was going to be now? He remembered ogling students he thought were cute and making crude comments to other guys about their bodies, it looked like the tables had been flipped on him.


	8. Pretty Little Omegas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan finds out that he isn't alone when it comes to learning how to be an Omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! This chapter was requested highly, people wanted some more descriptions of side characters, so, I wanted to focus on the Omegas for this chapter! Next chapter I'll focus on the Alphas!
> 
> This chapter has some Tweek/Craig and Kenny/Butters in it!
> 
> Kudos, comments, and suggestions are always highly appreciated!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Stan wasn’t exactly looking forward to his first class; it was an Omega life facts class, standard for all Omegas in the Senior class. Apparently, Omegas needed to bond with each other, find a community amongst each other since they were so often targets for the rest of their society. It was stupid, he rather be doing anything else, hell, he’d even rather be in math class, at least then he would be learning something, not feel so separated from everyone else. Honestly, he didn’t really know who the other Omegas were even going to be. When he was at the Center, he mostly kept to himself, just in a constant state of emotional or physical pain. He had some guesses as to who he would see, but, it would be interesting. All his friends had presented as Alphas, Kyle, Kenny, even Wendy! But, what could he do? Everything had already been set in motion. Hell he already had an Alpha boyfriend…

 

He opened the classroom door and was quickly met with the smell of perfume and pheromones. He coughed a little and quickly decided to do a quick look over of who his fellow Omegas were.

 

Hmmm, some of them were pretty obvious, starting with Butters, of fucking course Butters would be an Omega, and, a cute one. He was all dressed up in pink, looking more like a doll than anything else. Big blue eyes and blond hair with a pink bow tangled in them. He looked so innocent and sweet; he could already see him being a huge target for creeps like Cartman. Unlike Kyle who had always been annoyed by the blond, he thought he was a good guy; he didn’t want to see anything bad happen to him. Hopefully a nice Alpha would get to him, and get to him fast!

 

His eyes than scanned over to Bebe, dressed in a scantily clad manner, her rather ample bosom on display. Her long blond hair was softly curled and hanging down and, her plump lips were painted red. He was extremely happy the blond had dumped Clyde and started dating Wendy. Sure, Clyde was cute, but, he was a total egotistical moron.

 

A few more glances before he took a seat. Everyone else was either someone he didn’t know that well or he wasn’t entirely concerned about, well, until he spotted a familiar brunette. He wanted to openly gape when he saw Craig Fucking Tucker sitting in this class, looking all feminine and pissed off. God, this was sweet! Maybe he could deal with everything just knowing his childhood rival was being screwed over too! He was sure Tweek would end up being the Omega, but, look at that, Craig was the one who would be getting it up the ass! He smirked a bit, taking in his appearance. Craig was apparently going for the sexy look, dressed in a short black dress that hugged his new curves, and his lips painted a dark red.

 

Well, it looked like he was in for a treat. He sighed as he moved to take a seat in between Butters and Craig, seeing as it was the only one free, besides, he had some taunting to do.

“Hey Craig, surprised to see you in here.” Stan said, looking over at the other brunette who just shot a nasty glare at him, grey eyes narrowing.

 

“Marsh, can’t say I’m surprised to see you here, figured all your posturing before this was all just a show.” Craig said, running nails through his hair. “You are moving fast, I heard you’re already spreading your legs for an Alpha, Kyle of all people, not that that is fucking surprising or anything you’ve always been a total slut for him.”

 

“I haven’t done anything with him yet.” Stan said, before smirking a little. “But, what about you and Tweek? You still together or has he figured out literally anyone else in the world would be better? I heard he’s an Alpha, are you getting it up the ass from him yet?”

 

Craig frowned and flipped him off. “Fuck off Skank, don’t even try to come for me when your ass literally doubled in size while you were at the Center. I’m surprised you found something that would fit over it.” He said, his frown turning into a smirk. “Maybe lay off the chocolates a bit, just a bit of advice for you.” He cooed in an overly sweet tone.

 

Before Stan could say anything a soft voice interrupted the tongue lashing he and Craig were exchanging.

 

“Aww, c’mon you two, we shouldn’t be fighting, this is a class for us to all become friends and build a community and stuff.” Butters interjected with a sweet smile. “I’m so jealous you both already have Alphas, I wish I had one.” He said with a small pout.

 

“Oh my God, shut up Butters, no one fucking cares.” Craig snapped. “This class is just a chance to get those mouth breathing Alphas a break from our pheromones and shit. Also, being desperate is not going to get you an Alpha, at least not a good one.” He added.

 

“Fuck off Tucker, Butters is just trying to be nice.” Stan said, coming to the blond’s defense. He looked over at the other Omega and flashed him a small smile.

 

“Don’t listen to Craig, Butters, he’s just pissy because Tweek is the one calling the shots now.” He said, still finding that rather hilarious. Wouldn’t it just be the funniest fucking thing if Craig got himself knocked up?

 

“Well thanks Stan, that’s really nice of you, but, it’s okay, Craig is just trying to get use to all of this like we all are.” Butters said, before looking around. “Hey…um…can I ask you a question?” He decided to ask.

 

“Sure, what’s up?” The brunette asked, raising an eyebrow and ignoring the glares he was still getting from Craig.

 

“So…you’re still friends with…Kenny…right?” Butters asked, blushing a little as he bit his lower lip.

 

“Yeah, of course I am.” Stan said, noticing the blush on the blond’s cheeks. Butters was easy to read, he wore his heart on his sleeve, and, it looked like he had gotten a crush on one Kenneth McCormick.

 

“I figured…you guys have been friends forever…” Butters said, before clearing his throat. “So…um…do you know if maybe…he is…dating anyone right now? I just…am curious…he’s  really cute and we’ve been talking a little…”

 

Stan couldn’t help but smile a bit, so, this was who Kenny was talking about. Kenny and Butters, it was weird, but, it could work, at least Kenny was a good guy and would take care of Butters. “Not to my knowledge, he mentioned he had his eye on someone though.” He said, before resting his cheek on his hand. “Some blond,” He added, hoping Butters would realize he meant him.

 

“Oh…really?” Butters said, smiling a little to himself. “Okay…good to know…” He said, before grabbing a folded piece of paper. “Would you do me a favor and give this to him? I don’t have his cell number and my parents check my phone every night so… even if I did…I can’t really text him.”

 

“Sure, I’ll give it to him.” Stan said, feeling bad for the blond Omega. His parents were so overbearing he was surprised they hadn’t locked Butters away as soon as he presented as an Omega. He hoped they weren’t going to be selling him to the highest bidder. He shuddered a bit at that, sure, his dad was a moron, but, he wasn’t cruel, he would never do that.

 

“Thanks! I really appreciate it, Stan.” Butters said with a smile. “Also, congrats to you and Kyle, I think that is so sweet, you’ve been best friends forever and now, you’re dating! It’s so cute.” He cooed. “He’s gotten pretty handsome too, so, you’re both really lucky.”

 

“Yeah…it’s cool…it’s just kinda weird still… I mean, we’ve been best friends since we were five and now we’re kissing and holding hands… I like it, but, it just is still taking some getting use to.” Stan admitted, not wanting to go into detail with Butters about how Kyle was moving a little too fast for his tastes. He knew Kyle wanted to mate, to bond, that he felt like they were soul mates, and, maybe they were, but, he just needed the red head to see he couldn’t just jump into this blind.

 

“Yeah, I guess I can understand that. I think Kyle just loves you so much he already knows what he wants.” Butters said, before smiling a little. “I’m really jealous, I hope I can have an Alpha that cares about me that much.”

 

“I’m sure you will Butters, I think you will really soon.” Stan said, waving the folded note the blond had given him.

 

As soon as the teacher came in and started speaking about how Omegas differed from everyone else, Stan automatically tuned out. He already knew this bullshit, and, he had bigger things on his mind. He was going to be going into Heat soon, and, when that happened, how was he sure he would be able to not find some way for Kyle to be with him? He knew his parents would lock the doors and keep him in his room, but, it wasn’t like Kyle didn’t know how to sneak in. If they had sex while he was in Heat that was it; they would be bonded, bonded forever, at such a young age. He sighed, things were complicated, but, at least being in this stupid class, he knew he wasn’t entirely alone in that.

 


	9. An Alpha's Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle has PE with his Alpha classmates. Kenny accuses Kyle of being too possessive of Stan. Tweek and Clyde also make appearances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments, and suggestions are always highly appreciated!
> 
> Happy reading!

Kyle had learned something when he became an Alpha; the key to it was posturing. You had to puff out your chest, be the big Alpha, brag about you Omega, and destroy any other competition. Though he had been a bit more reserved before he presented, he had always had a sense of wanting to be the best, and his transformation had just added to that.

 

He was currently in PE with his Alpha classmates, and, everyone had just finished warming up and chatting about various things. The topic that always seemed to come up whenever they all got together was Omegas. Everyone wanted to talk about fucking and finding a hot mate to get with. Of course the news everyone wanted to talk about today was Kyle’s Omega.

 

“So, Broflovski, true you and Marsh are together?” Clyde asked, grinning a bit. “Fucking lucky Dude, he’s fine as fuck.” He said. “I personally wanna play the field a bit more, you know, fuck around, get my dick wet. You were too fucking eager to just settle down so fast.” He pointed out, flexing his large biceps as he finished up his stretches.

 

Kyle rolled his eyes, Clyde had always been a womanizer, but, now that he was an Alpha, it was even worse. He still wanted to punch the jock in the face for hitting on Stan at his party. Donovan thought he was hot shit, but, he would get his ass beat to hell if he even tried something with his Omega.

 

“I’m just a man who knows what he wants, is that so wrong?” Kyle said, looking over at Clyde. “Besides, didn’t want to wait too long, don’t want all the good Omegas being taken.” He said, before a rather confident smirk on his lips. “I think I got me a good one, and now, no one else can have him but me.” He said, before crossing his arms over his chest. “And, if anyone tries, they are not going to like seeing me pissed.”

 

Clyde laughed and held his hands up. “Whoa, someone is all wound up tight, you all pissy because I hit on him at your party? Bro, I had no idea you were sweet on him. Well…I kinda did…I mean you guys were always hanging out before we all even presented.” He said, moving to run fingers through his thick chestnut locks.

 

“Well now you know, so, you can keep away.” Kyle said simply, watching as Kenny ran up to them.

 

“Dude, Kyle, chill a little.” Kenny said. “No need to throw down with Clyde over Stan we all know you’re with him. God, you’re so fucking possessive.” He said, sounding a bit amused.

 

Kyle didn’t seem to be in the joking mood. When it came to Stan, he didn’t like the idea of anyone coming onto him, saying anything he could take apart as someone challenging him for the pretty brunette. He looked over at Kenny with a dry expression. “How would you like it if you heard other Alphas talking about Butters?” He said, causing Kenny to narrow his eyes a bit.

 

“C’mon, low blow.” Kenny said, frowning a little. “Kyle, you seriously need to calm the fuck down. I know you love Stan, we all know you do, but, you are being fucking paranoid about other Alphas trying to take him away. Dude, you’re gonna get yourself so worked up you’re gonna go into a Rut.” He said, causing Kyle to huff a bit.

 

“Listen Kenny, you’re my friend, your Stan’s friend, but really, this isn’t any of your business. Let me deal with things the way I see fit.” Kyle said, glancing over at Clyde who had ran out onto the field.

 

“Fine Kyle, you do you, be as fucking crazy as you want to be. You know, other Alphas in our class have Omegas, you don’t see them acting like this. Tweek isn’t freaking out any time someone talks to Craig.” Kenny said, letting out a sigh. He was starting to worry about Kyle and Stan. He knew they loved each other, but, it seemed like Kyle’s possessive nature was getting out of control and he feared that they were going to end up doing something stupid that would leave Stan pregnant. Never in his life did he think he would be the one out of their group to be the responsible one.

 

“No one gives a shit about Craig except Tweek, but it seems like every fucking Alpha around wants to get with Stan’s ass. I had to deal with fucking Clyde and just the other day Cartman came onto him. I feel like I constantly have to be on my guard. I told Stan I wanted to bond with him so we wouldn’t have to worry about that.” Kyle said simply.

 

Now that surprised Kenny. He felt his blue eyes go wide at that. “Dude, what the fuck! You can’t bond with Stan! He just presented…you just presented! Randy would fucking kill you…and then your mom would bring you back to life and kill you again!”

 

“I just know what I want Kenny, that’s all I’m saying. We haven’t done anything yet…  Just…you know…kissing and shit…” Kyle said, stretching his arms out a little.

 

“Well, does Stan want to bond? Have you even asked him?” Kenny decided to ask, causing the red head to shoot him a glare.

 

“I told you, this is none of your business, Kenny.” Kyle said, holding up a hand to basically end the conversation. “I should be asking you when the hell you’re going to get with Butters. I’ve seen other Alphas sniffing around him.” He said, crossing his arms over his broad chest.

 

Kenny sighed, deciding to just leave the Stan situation alone for the moment. “It’s complicated Dude, Butters parents are fucking nuts! They don’t even fucking let him go outside without them knowing exactly where he is. They want to sell him off to the highest bidder at this point, it’s fucking disgusting.” He said, moving to sit down on the bleachers. “Even if I did tell them I was interested, no way in hell they would go for it, I can’t give them anything…”

 

Kyle did feel bad for his friend. He knew Kenny really liked Butters, and, from what Kenny had told him, Butters felt the same way about him. The Stotchs were notorious for being the strictest parents in South Park. Butters was so sheltered he didn’t even know most pop culture references and was so innocent he could easily be made a victim of. He needed a good Alpha like Kenny, but, he feared that some piece of shit like Cartman might get to him first.

 

“Kenny, I’m sorry, that’s rough Dude.” Kyle said, starting to calm down a little. “If there is anything Stan or I can help…you know we will. We don’t want to see Butters being forced with some piece of shit Alpha.” He assured, running fingers through his beard. “Stan’s parents aren’t like Butters but…I still worry that he’ll fall into the wrong hands… That’s why I’ve been so fucking crazy about all of this.” He decided to admit. “I love him so much… I don’t think I would be able to stand seeing him with anyone else.”

 

“I get you man, I get you.” Kenny said, letting out a small sigh. “Why did things have to get so fucking complicated?” He asked, wishing he had a cigarette he could smoke at this moment. “Makes you wish we were all fucking Betas so we could actually have a normal life…” He added, watching as Tweek ran by. He was always so impressed with Tweek’s transformation. The once jittering blond had gotten tall and muscular when he presented as an Alpha, and, he had even managed to quit the coffee.

 

“Or you know, be as lucky as Tweek and Craig are. They’ve been together forever and their parents are totally cool with them being together. I heard Tweek talking to Token about how he was going to fucking propose to Craig… Dude they’re gonna get married and shit right when we graduate high school, they got it all figured out already. I’m just jealous I guess…” He said, sticking his hands in his pockets.

 

Kyle nodded his head. “I guess I’m pretty jealous too. Stan’s parents are cool, but, maybe they want someone else for him… I just don’t know, Stan hasn’t even told them we’re dating yet.” He said, watching as Tweek stopped and pulled his phone out of his pocket, looking down at it and smiling. He had a feeling he had gotten a text from Craig.

 

Tweek looked up from his phone and looked over to where Kyle and Kenny were sitting. He smiled and waved, making his way over. “Hey guys, what’s up?” He said, moving to take a seat next to Kyle.

 

“Hey Tweek, how’s it going?” Kyle asked.

 

“It’s going pretty good. I took Craig out last night and we saw that new horror movie, it was really good.” Tweek said with a smile, before Kenny interrupted.

 

“Tweek, is it true you’re gonna ask Craig to marry you?” Kenny decided to ask.

 

Tweek went a little red and rubbed the back of his head. “Shit…I told Token not to tell anyone.” He said with a sigh. He shrugged a little. “Yeah…I was planning on it, I even bought the ring. I just want it to be a surprise so keep your mouths shut.” He said, before smiling a little. “I mean, I love Craig, I have for years, plus, Craig has been hinting that he wants to get married.” He said with a laugh. “He really wants to settle down and start having kids.”

 

Kyle’s eyes went wide at that. “Whoa, hold on a sec, Craig Fucking Tucker wants to have kids? What the fuck!?” He said, not believing what he was hearing.

 

“Oh yeah, Craig really wants kids. He always loved helping his mom take care of Tricia and he just has a nurturing nature to him. I mean, look at all the guinea pigs he’s had.” Tweek said, before wincing a little. “Also…don’t tell anyone I said this. Craig would kill me if he knew I was telling people he was maternal.”

 

“No worries, your secret is safe with us.” Kenny said with a laugh, looking over at Kyle.

 

At that moment Kyle couldn’t help but be lost in his own thoughts. He could imagine being married to Stan, getting him pregnant, kissing his swollen stomach and raising children together. It sounded like a dream, and, he really wanted to make it a reality.

 


	10. Just Can't Help Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan goes into his first Heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~*Warnings for strong sexual content in this chapter*~
> 
> Kudos, comments, and suggestions are always highly appreciated!
> 
> happy reading!

“No school for you today Princess.” Randy said, moving to put up the curtains and help Stan into his bed. “You’re going into Heat, we don’t need you at school or out in public making those Alpha idiots go crazy.” He said, watching as Sharon came in with some water and extra pillows. He knew Stan had to be uncomfortable, this was his first Heat, he had no idea what was going to hit him…

 

“H-How long is this going to last? How long…till I can go back to school?” Stan asked a frown on his plump lips as he snuggled against the abundance of pillows that were now on his bed. He was dressed in a light blue silky nightgown, he was so hot, he could feel sweat running down his brow and onto his cheeks. He already felt awful and apparently it was just going to get worse!? This fucking sucked! Why did everything bad happen to him!?

 

“Well, Sweetie, according to the pamphlets they gave us at the Center, it last a few days and you’re gonna be rather…um…eager to do things…” Sharon said, clearing her throat a little. “But, it will be okay, they say the first one is the worst and then they get a little better as you get more and more use to them.”

 

Stan sighed. “So, I have to be locked in my room until I’m done?”  

 

“Yes, Sweetie, you’ll have to stay in here, don’t worry, we’ll bring food in and anything you want, we want you to be comfortable. You have your TV and game stations so you won’t get too bored, and if you need anything, just text us and we’ll be right up.” Sharon assured.

 

“Okay…” Stan said, wiping some sweat from his brow. This whole thing was incredibly uncomfortable and embarrassing. All he wanted right now was to be left alone. He had already heard his phone go off and he knew it was Kyle wondering why he wasn’t at school. He thought back to what he had learned at the Center, the stages of a Heat.

 

The first was pretty simple, getting super warm, feeling woozy, wanting to be nestled and surrounded by soft things. As the Heat progressed the Omega would start to become extremely aroused, wanting some kind of release of all the tension going on inside of them. Usually it would make them act a little different, some would say, a little slutty, to put it crudely. The last step was exhaustion. After the mental, emotional, and physical strain the Omega felt over the course of their Heat, they would just want to rest and sleep. Heats were apparently supposed to get better as soon as an Omega was bonded. Instead of suffering through the three stages their mate could relieve their pain by…mating.

“You all comfortable, Pumpkin?” Randy asked, looking down at the brunette tucked in his bed. “Tonight, you can have anything you want for dinner, just let your mother know and she’ll get it for you.” He added with a smile.

                                                                                                                         

“I’m fine, and sounds good, I’ll let you know, I’m not really hungry right now.” Stan said, resting his head against the cool pillow. He was only in the first stage and he was barely holding on. How could it get even worse!?

 

“Try to get some rest Honey, I know it’s not fun, but, you’ll get through it.” Sharon said, leading Randy out of their son’s bedroom. “We love you, Sweetie.” She said, before softly closing the door behind them.

 

As soon as they were gone Stan took his phone out and glanced down, noticing messages from a worried Kyle. He had to roll his eyes a little, the red head was so damn protective of him it wasn’t even funny. He always wanted to joke about how much Kyle was like his mother in that aspect, but, he knew if he did, his boyfriend would throw a huge fit and they wouldn’t talk for a few days.

 

**Kyle: Babe, where are you? It’s already first period and I haven’t seen you? Are you okay? Text me ASAP.**

Stan started to type out his message, letting out a groan as he felt another wave of heat him. He set his phone down and rolled over on his side, just wanting to go back to sleep. He would just text Kyle when he woke up…

 

**~*That Afternoon*~**

Stan had never texted him back and Kyle was panicking. As soon as the bell rang he was running to his car in the parking lot so he could go to the Marsh’s house. Something had to be wrong! Stan always texted him back right away! He had called him, he had texted him, and nothing! He quickly got into his car and took off, peeling out of the school parking lot.

 

He had never driven so fast before, he really hoped he didn’t get pulled over; he had to get to Stan. He was going to get pissy with his boyfriend for not getting back to him; he knew how that made him worry! Stan could be so fucking flighty sometimes! He was starting to get mad as he saw the Marsh house hold in sight. Randy and Sharon’s cars were gone, and Shelly was probably out of the house, that meant Stan was all alone! He quickly parked his car in front of the house and got out, running towards the front door.

 

“Baby!” He cried out, moving to open the door and finding it was locked. He rang the doorbell and waited for a few moments, frowning when no one answered. “Goddammit Stan!” He growled, making his way towards the large tree that stood outside of Stan’s. “Making me…climb up…a fucking tree! Not answering your goddamn phone! Lucky you’re so hot!” He mumbled under his breath as he managed to shimmy up the large oak tree, seeing the light on in Stan’s bedroom.

 

He frowned and started to open up his boyfriend’s bedroom window, pushing aside the blue curtains away and managing to get into the brunette’s bedroom he was immediately hit with a strong fragrant smell and the sound of his lover moaning. The smell was intoxicating, it….was the best thing he had ever smelled… It was like…the rarest flower being smelled for the first time, and, the sound of Stan’s soft moans was making it even more erotic.

 

“B-Babe?” The redhead said, looking at the bed where Stan was laying, his silky nightgown pulled up to his waist, his hands wrapped around a large dildo that he was currently inserting into himself. His head was thrown back and he was moaning, sweat running down his forehead causing a sheen, a pink tinge on his pale cheeks.  At that moment, it hit him like a ton of bricks, his boyfriend; his Omega was in Heat…  He knew he should turn away at that moment but he couldn’t bring himself to. Everything in his body was telling him to go over to that bed and fuck Stan.

 

It seemed at that moment Stan had noticed his boyfriend and he managed to open his blue eyes and look over to Kyle.

 

“K-Kyle…” He breathed out, his plump lips bruised as he saw the Alpha standing there.  He was too far gone in his Heat to even think of telling his boyfriend to leave, all he wanted…was Kyle and his dick. He let out a soft moan as he pulled his dildo out and put it on the bedside table. “A-Alpha…” He purred, licking his lips as he managed to get out of bed and slowly make his way over to Kyle. “I need you.” He breathed out, pressing his body against his boyfriend’s. He rested his head on the redhead’s chest and ran his fingers through his beard. “I’m so…fucking…horny…”

 

“B-Babe…” Kyle said, finding it incredibly hard to contain himself. He wanted this, he had wanted this since they first presented, but, Stan didn’t really know what he was doing. He bit his lower lip as he tried to back away. “Y-You’re…not thinking straight, Stan…”

 

“Please Kyle… I’m so horny…so hot…all I want…is you. You smell so good…and I know your cock will feel so much better inside me…then a dildo.” Stan breathed out, pressing a hot kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. “Please…please… Alpha…I’ll make you feel so good.” He said in a rather seductive tone.

 

Kyle couldn’t help himself; his Alpha instincts were going wild. Here was his Omega begging him to make him feel good, to deflower him. He felt a low growl escape his lips as he wrapped his arms around Stan, holding him tightly. “Baby…you look so fucking good…” He purred, a smirk crossing his lips. “You want me to make you feel good? Tell me…I want to hear you say it.” He said in a husky tone, giving into his instincts.

 

Stan couldn’t help but moan, arching his back as he felt Kyle’s large hands cup his ass and sound so sexy. “Y-Yes Alpha…I want you so badly… Please fuck me…” He begged, looking up at Kyle. “Please…  I need you so bad…”

 

Kyle smiled a little and moved to nip at the brunette’s neck, holding him close as he managed to get them closer to Stan’s bed. He was now fully under the pheromones influence and he wasn’t thinking straight anymore. “Mmm, you sound so good when you beg.” He purred. “I want to make you mine…” He said, gently pushing Stan onto his bed, his hands going to his belt and quickly undo it. He was so fucking hard, God, he had never been so turned on before!

 

“Kyle…” Stan breathed out, watching as his lover unzipped his jeans and let them fall to the ground, now only standing in his boxer briefs.

 

“I know Baby, I’m coming, I’m gonna make you feel so good…” Kyle said with a smirk, tearing off his shirt and pulling his underwear down, revealing a rather large erect cock. Thankfully, during a Heat, Omegas were self lubricating, no matter the gender, so, he didn’t even have to worry about lube. He had never had sex before, but, it was almost like his body was guiding him on what to do. He was quick to get over Stan, letting his hands run over the sexy curvy form and push up that silky nightie. “God…you’re so fucking hot…so perfect… Our bodies fit perfectly together, our scents…smell amazing together…” He breathed out, moving to press kisses to the brunette’s slender neck.

 

“Kyle…Kyle…” Stan moaned, running his nails down the red head’s back. “I want you so bad…need you…so bad…my sexy…strong…handsome…Alpha.” He purred, giggling a little as Kyle’s beard tickled his neck. “Mngh…you’re so big…I knew you would be.” He cooed. “I…hope you fit…”

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll fit and I’ll make you moan…come…and scream.” Kyle said confidently, nudging Stan’s legs further apart. “I know…you’re gonna feel amazing…” He said, stroking himself a bit before moving to line himself up with Stan’s entrance. “Are you ready for me, Baby?”

 

Stan smiled his blue eyes half lidded. “Yes…I want it…so badly…I can’t wait.” He purred, wrapping his arms around his lover’s shoulders as he felt Kyle press himself in. He let out a loud cry as the large cock entered him. God, it felt amazing! It was like fireworks exploding inside of him!

 

“Fuck! You feel…amazing…perfect!” Kyle growled, starting to slowly move inside of the smaller brunette. “G-Gonna…bond with you… Your mine now Stan…no one else…can ever…have you… Understand? I’ll kill any fucking Alpha that even…gets near you…” He promised, kissing his boyfriend passionately, so hard that he nearly made Stan’s lip bleed. “God…I think…the only thing that would make you more gorgeous would be…you pregnant with my children.” He whispered in the brunette’s ear, starting to pick up the pace, gripping onto Stan’s hips.

 

“Kyle!” Stan screamed, clenching his eyes shut as he arched his back, allowing the red head to push in and out of him. “Oh…God…yes!” He moaned, wrapping his legs around his boyfriend’s waist, allowing him to continue his rough pumps. The bed was starting to shake as the muscular red head got a bit rougher, grunting and growling with each thrust. It was driving Stan mad. It sounded so animalistic, so dominant, so….sexy!

 

“I love you…” Kyle breathed out; moving to press a kiss to the brunette’s flushed cheek. “I love you…and now…you’re mine…”

 

“Y-Yes…all yours… All I want to be…is yours…” Stan cooed. “A-Am….I doing a good job? Am I making you…feel good?”

 

“Baby, you’re doing an amazing job… I’ve never felt so good in my entire life.” Kyle said, thrusting in a bit rougher to drive his point home. “I’m getting close…” He said.

 

“M-Me too…I…think I’m going to…” Stan wasn’t even able to finish his sentence when he started moaning wildly, bucking his hips as semen ran down his thighs. “Kyle! Alpha!” He cried out, collapsing on the bed when he finished.

 

Kyle grunted a bit as he started to come himself, filling his lover up with his seed as he felt himself knot inside of the brunette. The deed was done; he had mated with Stan Marsh, his best friend, his true love, his Omega.

 

As they both lay there waiting for Kyle’s knot to disappear, the red head couldn’t help but smile as he looked down at the spent brunette. Poor Stan, his cheeks were flushed, his hair mused, his breathing ragged. He moved to gently caress his cheek, pressing a sweet soft kiss to his lips. “I love you so much.” He said, in his state still not realizing what he had done.

 

“I-I…love you too.” Stan breathed out, holding onto the red head for dear life. “Don’t go…”

 

“Baby, I’m not going anywhere ever again.” Kyle promised, leaning down for another kiss, this time, slipping his tongue into Stan’s warm and welcoming mouth.

 

 


	11. Maybe Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan hasn't been feeling well since his mating with Kyle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments, and suggestions are always highly appreciated!
> 
> Happy reading! Hope you enjoy!

Stan was still coming to terms over what had happened during his Heat. It had been about two weeks now since it happened and he was still a bit shaken over it. He knew it wasn’t really Kyle’s fault, that it wasn’t really his fault, that hormones and instincts had gotten the best of both of them. But, the question now remained, what were there consequences of that night going to be? Stan hadn’t told his parents what had happened, and, he hadn’t been on birth control when they had sex, he couldn’t recall Kyle putting a condom on. What was even bigger than the unprotected sex was the fact they were now mated, bonded, that meant no other Alpha could have Stan, and that meant they were together…forever… Their parents needed to know, but, how were they going to tell them?

 

Usually Stan ate lunch with Kenny and Kyle, but today, he was busy researching. He hadn’t been feeling very well. It had started yesterday, he was all sweaty and his stomach had been hurting. He was starting to panic, having a really bad feeling as what that could mean. He needed to go see a doctor, but, he needed Kyle, he had to tell him… He took in a deep breath as he found a non-profit pregnancy clinic he could go to under a fake name.

 

“Shit…” He said to himself, tears welling in his blue eyes. He sniffled a little as he looked down at his lap. If he was pregnant, what was going to happen? Was Kyle going to leave him? Would his parents disown him? Would he be able to fucking graduate high school!? Was everyone going to think he was a slut!? He shook his head, not wanting to break down in the library. He was so scared; he couldn’t believe this was happening. He wanted to talk to someone, get some advice, but, he didn’t even know who to turn to.

 

He bit his lower lip as he stood up from the table he was sitting at. He had to go talk to Kyle now. The sooner they knew the results of what was going on…the better. He gathered his things and started making his way towards the cafeteria where Kyle would be.

 

He sighed, at least he looked cute today wearing a pink and white checkered mini dress, maybe that would help ease the blow of what he was about to tell his boyfriend.  He put on another coat of lipgloss and then started his trek towards the cafeteria.

 

~*~*~*~

 

“Baby, there you are, I was worried about you.” Kyle said, standing up from his seat next to Kenny and going over to his lover.

 

“Kyle…we need to talk…right now…alone…” Stan said, grabbing the red head’s hand and leading him out of the cafeteria, leaving a confused Kenny behind.

 

“Babe, what’s going on?” Kyle asked, letting Stan lead him to an empty part of the school grounds. “I know you’re still upset about what happened…don’t worry, we’ll tell our parents we’re bonded and it will be okay…” He said, before finding a finger pressed against his lips to silence him.

 

“Kyle…I…I don’t know…how to tell you this…” Stan said, removing his finger and wrapping his arms around himself. He started to tear up a little.

 

“Baby…what’s wrong?” The red head asked. “You know I’m always here for you… You’re my mate…my Omega…my love…” He said in an assuring tone.

 

“Kyle, I think I might be pregnant!” Stan blurted out, putting a hand over his mouth when he realized he had said that a little loud. After his declaration he burst into tears. “I-I’ve been…feeling sick…for a few days…throwing up in the morning…” He said, his body starting to shake as he cried.

 

Kyle’s green eyes went wide when he heard that. He stepped away from his lover and ran his fingers through his hair. “P-Pregnant?” He said, thinking back about their love making. It had happened so fast and he had let his senses get the best of him, he never put a condom on… Stan wasn’t on birth control… Shit…

 

“Okay, calm down.” Kyle said, taking in a deep breath. “It might just be a stomach bug or something…” He said, not wanting to panic in front of his boyfriend. He was the Alpha; he was the one who did the comforting!

 

“I don’t think it’s just a stomach bug!” Stan cried out, his lower lip trembling. “Kyle, I wasn’t on birth control, you weren’t wearing a condom, I was in Heat, you know what this could be! Our parents didn’t even know we were dating, now, we’re bonded and I might be pregnant.” He said, tears running down his cheeks.

 

Kyle sighed, moving to take his lover in his arms and wipe his tears away. “Shhh…calm down…” He said, racking his brain on what to do. “Let’s ditch last hour and go get you checked out.” He suggested. “We need to know for sure what is going on before we panic.”

 

“We’re only seventeen Kyle… If I’m pregnant…maybe we should talk about aborting…” Before Stan could even finish his thought Kyle was glaring at him.

 

“Fuck no! We are not doing that shit!” Kyle snapped. “If you’re pregnant we raise that baby ourselves, no abortion, no adoption, don’t even bring that up again.”

 

Stan felt his lower lip quiver at his boyfriend’s harsh tone. He started to cry again and shook his head. He didn’t know what to do, he felt so trapped…  “W-What…about school?”

 

“We’re graduating in six months, you’ll be able to graduate before you give birth if you are pregnant, and, I already have early acceptance to Harvard.” Kyle said, running fingers through his beard in a nervous fashion. “We’ll be fine.”

 

“It’s easy for you to say all of that! You’re not the one who might be pregnant… My parents are going to kill me… What if they kick me out? What if I’m a shitty mother?” Stan asked, slumping against the large Oak tree they were talking under.

 

“Stan, just…stop… You know I’ll be able to take care of you and a baby.” Kyle said, sounding frustrated. “Your parents aren’t going to kick you out; it’s going to be okay. Now stop crying. Go get the rest of your stuff, we’re gonna go get this checked out right now. I’m guessing you already found a place we can go to.”

 

“Y-Yeah…I found a place…” Stan said, reaching up to dry his tears as he accepted Kyle’s help to stand up. He knew they had to go get this checked out, but, he almost didn’t want to know, in some naïve mindset thinking that would just make the problem go away on its own.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Sitting in the waiting room of the pregnancy clinic was intimidating as all hell. All over the white walls were posters of Omega reproductive organs and babies… He was trying to focus on filling out the forms he was given while Kyle sat next to him seeming both aggravated and nervous.  He had spent nearly fifteen minutes just trying to come up with a fake name. He wasn’t sure why that was so important, but, his mind was racing all over the place.

 

“You almost done with those?” Kyle asked, glancing over at the brunette. “Baby, it doesn’t matter what our fake names are.” He said, noticing not much was filled out besides the name section. “Just…finish up…I’m going to go pay for this.” He said, standing up and walking over to the receptionist.

 

Stan bit his lower lip as he tried to focus on the forms. A lot of this stuff he didn’t even know, his parents kept track of a lot of it! He didn’t remember the last time he had a flu shot!? He looked around and took in a deep breath, filling out what he could. When he finally finished, he stood up and walked over to hand the nurse his forms.

 

“The doctor will be with you in just a minute.” The nurse said before handing Stan a cup. “We need a urine sample, so, go right in down to the hall and take a left, that’s where the bathroom is.” She instructed.

 

“O-Okay…”  Stan said, looking back at Kyle who gave him a small smile. He knew the red head was as worried as he was, but, he was trying to hide it. God, he could only imagine how Sheila was going to react to Kyle telling her he had knocked someone up. There was a high possibility that she would actually murder her son.

 

“I’ll be here when you’re done.” Kyle assured, moving to put his wallet back in his pocket before taking a seat.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Sitting on the examination table was worse than sitting in the waiting room. The posters had somehow gotten more detailed and there were medical instruments everywhere. The brunette swung his legs a little as he waited for the doctor.

 

“Kyle?” He said softly, causing his boyfriend to look up.

 

“What is it Baby?”

 

“Promise me everything is going to be okay?” Stan said softly biting his lower lip and clutching onto the sides of the table.

 

Kyle didn’t know what to say at that. He honestly didn’t know what was going to happen and if everything was going to be okay, but, he had to be there for his love, his mate, his Omega. He forced a small smile on his lips. “It’s going to be okay. Just listen to the doctor.” He said, watching as the door opened up and a middle aged woman walked in.

 

“Hello Mister and Misses Elway.” The woman said, causing Kyle to give Stan an incredulous expression.

 

Stan blushed a little, he knew it was stupid, but it was all he could think of! He nodded his head and watched as the woman took a seat at her computer.

 

“So, Stan, how old are you?” She asked.

 

“Um…seventeen…” The brunette said softly. “I just presented a few months ago…”

 

“Okay, and, any medical problems, take any medication for anything?” She asked, typing a few things down.

 

“Just medication for depression, Prozac.” Stan answered, fiddling with his fingers.

 

“Okay and don’t worry, we’re gonna get you all checked out.” The doctor assured. “So, can you tell me your symptoms and when they started to happen?”

 

“Yeah…it started about a few days ago. I’ve been really tired and sweaty; I’ve also been throwing up in the mornings…” Stan said.

 

“When was the last time you had unprotected sex?” The woman asked, causing Kyle to look away in shame.

 

“Two weeks ago… I was in a Heat…” The brunette answered, looking down at his lap.

 

“Okay, I got that all down, we are just waiting on your urine sample test results and then we will have our answer of whether you are going to be a mother or not.” The doctor said with a small smile. “Have you two talked to your parents about this?” She asked.

 

“No…we…um…we just actually mated and…they don’t know about that either.” Stan said, looking at Kyle who sighed looking extremely uncomfortable.

 

“Well, I would recommend telling your parents about this, it will help you in the long run, trust me.” She said with a small smile, watching as a medical assistant opened the door and handed her a file. She opened it up and marked a few things down. “Well, I have your results right here.” She said, watching as the Alpha stood up and went over to his Omega, taking his hand in his.

 

“What does it say?” Kyle decided to ask, giving Stan’s hand a squeeze.

 

“Well, I guess I should say congratulations, Misses Elway you’re pregnant.” The doctor said, looking over at Stan.

 

Stan felt his entire body break into a cold sweat. His eyes started to tear up again and he tried to just not let out a scream. He could feel Kyle’s grip tighten on his hand. What the fuck were they going to do now!?

 

 


	12. Papa Don't Preach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan and Kyle talk about what they are going to do with the baby. Randy and Sharon find out they are going to be grandparents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments, and suggestions are always highly appreciated!
> 
> happy reading!
> 
> Enjoy! <3

Stan sighed a little as he felt tears run down his cheeks. He was currently sitting at a picnic table at Stark’s Pond as Kyle was reading over some pamphlets the doctor at the clinic had given them. Neither of them really wanted to go home after hearing the news, they had to figure out what they were going to do. They had to tell their parents, they couldn’t just hide it, Stan was sure his parents would get suspicious that he was gaining weight all of the sudden and then randomly having a tiny human around him all the time.

 

“Kyle…” Stan said, looking up to see the red head hadn’t stopped reading. “Kyle…” He said again, frowning when his boyfriend was still reading. “Kyle! Look at me!” He snapped, sniffling as he tried to dry his eyes.

 

Kyle looked up, frowning a bit. “Babe, what? I’m trying to figure out how the fuck we are going to deal with this.” He said, running fingers through his hair. “Says here you won’t really start showing until you’re around three months pregnant…” He said. “Gives us a little time to figure out how we’re gonna tell our parents about this.”

 

“Well, I can tell you exactly what is going to happen. We tell your parents, your mother will murder you and accuse me of being a slut. We tell my parents, my dad will kill you and have one of his famous public meltdowns. It doesn’t matter how we tell them, they are going to be pissed.” Stan said, sniffling as he tried to dry his eyes. “Not to mention, what the fuck are we going to do!? We’re going to have a baby! As soon as I start showing everyone at school is going to think I’m a…fucking slut! We aren’t even married…” He said, trying to calm himself down. He felt like he was going to have a panic attack.

 

Kyle sighed and moved to stand up from his spot across from Stan and moved to sit next to him. “It’s gonna be okay Baby… I know you’re scared, and it makes sense, but, we’ll make it work. You know I’m going to marry you, you don’t have to worry about that, we’re already bonded, so of course marriage is the next step.” He assured. “Besides, don’t you think it will be nice to have our own family? I mean, it will be tough at first, but, I know you’ll be happy being a mother.”

 

Stan pursed his lips a bit. He didn’t know if he was going to be a good mother, or even like being a mother, right now, he felt like he was trapped in a cage with no way out. “What am I suppose to do Kyle? When you’re going to college and getting a job I’m going to be stuck just being a housewife? Just…taking care of a baby all day long?”

 

“Is that such a bad thing, Stan? You said so yourself you didn’t know what you wanted to do in the future, and now, you have an answer. You can be a mother, and, I know you’ll be a great mother, Babe.” Kyle said, taking Stan’s hands in his. “Can’t you just trust me on this?”

 

“Kyle, it’s just…you’re not the one who has a baby growing inside of them.” Stan pointed out. “I’m the one who is going to get fat, push out a baby, and go like…crazy from hormones! You’re not the one who is going to be called a slut at school… Kyle…why can’t we just talk about…other options…” He asked, tears welling in his eyes again.

 

“Stan, we are not going to fucking abort the baby! And we’re not going to give it up! I’m not fucking okay with that! I love you with all my heart and soul, I’m your mate, and you’re mine, we can’t get rid of a part of both of us…something conceived in love.” The red head said. “I’m putting my foot down on this one, I’m your Alpha, you have to do what I say, and…I’m telling you we are keeping the baby. End of discussion.”

 

That really hurt and Stan felt tears run down his cheeks. Kyle was right, one of the things with bonding was, an Alpha was in charge and an Omega followed. That was why it was such a big thing when people bonded. It was essentially becoming submissive to another human being that was why Omega’s were constantly in danger, bonded with an abusive Alpha and there was no escape…

 

“Baby, please don’t cry, I know you’re scared, I know this is going to be hard, but, I really believe this is the best thing. I promise I’m going to take care of everything. I’ll figure out a way to tell our families and I promise I’ll take good care of you and the baby, we’ll have a nice house, and we’ll have a nice wedding, I’ll get you an expensive engagement ring…” Kyle said, letting out a sigh. He did feel bad for demanding Stan to keep the baby, but, he just couldn’t imagine giving it up. He always wanted to be a father and have the white picket fence and suburban lifestyle.

 

Stan dried his eyes and looked at the red head. “I just…I’m still in shock… It feels like this is some kind of dream… That I’m going to wake up in math class or something…” The brunette admitted. “Kyle, what if our parents kick both of us out? What will we do? If I’m going to keep the baby, I want to give birth to a healthy baby, I can’t do that without some kind of support, medical insurance, all that shit. Kyle, I didn’t even know when I got my last flu shot! I need my mom to help me with this!”

 

“Babe, I really don’t think either of our parents are going to kick us out. My mom is going to be pissed, believe me, I know my life is in danger, but, I know she is going to be happy about having a grandkid, you know how much she loves babies.” Kyle said. “And your mom loves you; I know she will help you through this. Our dads…well…I think my Dad will be willing to help us financially and your dad…well…hopefully he won’t…completely flip out…” He said, sounding less confident about how Randy would react. Randy Marsh was unpredictable to put it mildly. Sometimes he still found it hard the sweet and usually emotionally stable Stan was his son.

 

“I hope so…because I’m trying really hard not to have a fucking panic attack right now.” Stan said, taking in a deep breath as he rested a hand on his stomach. He still couldn’t believe something was growing in side of him and in a few months his flat stomach was going to be swollen.

 

“Just take deep breaths.” Kyle said, moving to rest a hand on the brunette’s back. “It’s going to be okay. Do you trust me? Stan, you know I’d do anything for you. We’ve been Super Best Friends since we were five, and now, we’re mates, bonded, our whole lives I’ve always been there for you, and, I don’t plan on stopping now that you’re pregnant.” He said, before smiling a little. “I think you’re going to look adorable pregnant.” He said, moving to gather his lover in his arms. “My beautiful Omega.” He said, leaning down to press a kiss to Stan’s flat stomach.

 

“Kyle...I’m going to look ugly…. I’ll be all swollen and fat…I’ll get stretch marks.” Stan said, before being silenced by a kiss.

 

“Shh, don’t be silly, you’ll be gorgeous, you’re always gorgeous and will always be gorgeous. Our baby is going to be perfect because of you.” Kyle said softly. “I hope it has your eyes, you have the most beautiful eyes.” He said, holding the brunette tight. He loved Stan more than anything in this world, and, he would love their child just as much.

 

“I love you.” Stan said softly, resting his head on Kyle’s chest as the Alpha held him close.

 

“I love you too, Stan.” Kyle said, tightening his hold. “When do you want to tell our parents?” He asked, deciding to get some input from the Omega. “What do you think would be best in this scenario?”

 

Stan stayed where he was for a moment and then just looked up at his lover. “I think…as much as it is going to suck…we need to tell them right way. That way, they can’t also be mad at us for hiding it.” He said. “I also think we need to tell my parents first…since I’m the pregnant one.”

 

Kyle sighed. “I was afraid you were going to say that…but…you’re right.” He said, running fingers through his beard. “Well…let’s get this over with. If your dad murders me, well, at least then my mother can’t do it.” He said.

 

“I have a feeling your mother would find a way to bring you back to life just to kill you again.” Stan said with a small smile, his cheeks till tearstained, his eyes still red from crying.

 

Kyle had to laugh a bit at that. “Yeah, that’s probably true.” He said, mentally preparing himself for Randy coming after him with a sawed off shotgun.

**~*The Marsh Household*~**

“Stanley, there you are, we were wondering where you were, Sweetie, I didn’t want you to miss dinner, we’re having pork chops tonight.” Sharon said, noticing Kyle was behind her son. “Oh, hello Kyle, did you want to join us for dinner?” She asked, seeing nothing weird about her son’s best friend coming home with him.

 

“Is that my Princess I hear?” Randy said, coming out of the living room, beer in his hand. He smiled when he saw Stan, he just couldn’t help himself, his son was so adorable and innocent! He always wanted to be the father of a sweet feminine Omega, and, he got that with Stan! It wasn’t like that was ever going to happen with Shelly, who, was currently still in the living room drinking and watching the football game with him.

 

“Yeah, it’s me, sorry I’m home late, Kyle drove me home.” Stan said, looking back at his boyfriend.

 

“No problem, nice to see you again, big guy.” Randy said, going over to Kyle. “Join us for dinner, we got plenty.” He said, seeming like he was in a pretty good mood. It made sense, at the moment, the Broncos were crushing the Patriots and that made him ecstatic.

 

Kyle looked back at his lover, wanting him to field this. After all, Stan was the one who wanted to tell his parents now, and tell them first.

 

“Um…yeah that would be great but…Kyle and I actually wanted to talk to you about something first.” Stan said, watching as Shelly wandered in.

 

“Hey Slut.” Shelly said simply, burping as she tossed the empty beer can in the trash.

 

Stan rolled his eyes. “Can we talk to you guys without Shelly?” He asked, shooting a glare to his older sister.

 

“Ooo, you want me out of the room? I wonder what you did that you don’t want me to know about.” Shelly said with a wicked smirk. “Did you get lip fillers or something without Mom and Dad knowing? Oh! Let me guess, you want to drop out of school and be a stripper!”

 

“SHELLY! Don’t be so mean to your adorable little brother.” Randy cried out before looking back at Stan.

 

“We can talk in private if that’s what you want Pumpkin.” Randy added, looking at his wife as she motioned for Kyle and Stan to follow them to the dining room. He knew he couldn’t stop Shelly from listening, but, he could at least make an effort.

 

The four of them all sat around the dining table. Sharon looked at Kyle and Stan and couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow. Something was going on, she could tell. Call it a mother’s intuition.

 

“So, what did you two want to talk to us about?” Sharon asked.

 

Stan honestly didn’t know where to start off, he was about to form the words to tell them he and Kyle were together when he felt a hand rest on his thigh. He blinked a bit and looked over at the red head who just gave him a small smile.

 

“Um…Mister and Misses Marsh…we have a lot of things we want to talk to you about but first I want to tell you that…Stan and I are together.” Kyle said, looking at the brunette. “I mean…we’re dating.”

 

Randy felt his eyes flare up at that. “Dating? Well…I guess that’s not…too surprising… You two were always around each other since you were little kids… But…now I’m regretting ever letting you spend the night in the same room as Stanley.”

 

“Was that all you two wanted to tell us?” Sharon asked, having a feeling there was going to be more.

 

“No…actually…um…” Kyle started to look a bit nervous. How was he going to tell his mate’s parents they bonded and he had knocked up their Omega son! He wasn’t going to let Stan do it; this was an Alpha’s job after all. “I love Stan.” He blurted out. “I’ve loved him since we were little kids.” He said, looking at the brunette. “I can’t imagine my life without him in it, and, I just…I want you to know that.”

 

“In love huh? That sounds…pretty serious.” Randy said, straightening up a bit as he narrowed his eyes a bit. “Okay, what’s going on? No one makes a speech like that without some shady shit being behind it.” He accused.

 

“Randy, calm down, just let them talk.” Sharon said, putting a hand on her husband’s shoulder.

 

Stan hated seeing Kyle struggle with this by himself so, he decided he would jump in. “Mom…Daddy…Kyle and…we…um…we mated…we’re bonded…” He said softly, looking down at his lap, tears welling in his eyes. “I-I’m sorry… We both…we couldn’t control ourselves… But I love him and I know he loves me… We want to be together…” He said, tears starting to run down his cheeks.

 

“WHAT!?” Randy cried out, standing up from the table. “BONDED!? YOU’RE SEVENTEEN!” He cried out, before glaring at Kyle. “You! I’m going to…kill you!” He snapped, before Sharon managed to force him to sit down.

 

“When did this happen?” Sharon asked, not sounding too happy herself.

 

“W-When…I was in Heat…” Stan said timidly. “Kyle was worried about me so he came to check on me because I wasn’t answering my phone… When he came in…we both just…couldn’t contain ourselves.”

 

  
“Jesus Christ…” Randy said, pinching the bridge of his nose. “THE FUCKING WINDOWS! I FORGOT THE FUCKING WINDOWS!”

 

“Randy…” Sharon said, trying to make everyone remain calm. “Is…that all?” She asked, raising an eyebrow once again.

 

Kyle and Stan looked at each other before Stan sighed, the tears now streaming down his cheeks as he shook his head. “N-No… I-I…haven’t been feeling good…and…Kyle took me to the doctor…” He said, sniffling as he started to try and panic a bit. “I-I’m so sorry… Please…don’t hate me…don’t hate Kyle…don’t kick me out of the house.” He begged, breaking down into tears. He felt Kyle grab his hand as he softly sobbed. “I-I’m….I’m…pregnant…” He admitted.

 

At that moment Shelly poked her head in. “I knew it! I knew you were a slut! Now you’re a teen mom! Good job you stupid Bitch!” She cackled, resting her back against the wall, wanting to see how this was going to go down.

 

“P-Pregnant!?” Sharon said, her eyes going wide. “Sweetie…”

 

At this point Randy was standing up again looking like he was about to go absolutely berserk. “YOU! YOU LITTLE BASTARD! I’M GOING TO MURDER YOU FOR TOUCHING MY PRINCESS!”He snapped, climbing over the table to try and get his hands on the red headed Alpha. “You think you can just do whatever the fuck you want because you’re an Alpha!? You think you can come into MY HOUSE and defile MY SON!? OH FUCK NO! Sharon! Get my gun! I’m killing this kid!”

 

“Randy! Get off the table and calm down!” Sharon snapped. “Killing Kyle isn’t going to do anything!” She said, before looking back at her son who was still in tears. “Stanley…are you keeping the baby?”

 

Stan sniffled and nodded his head. “Y-Yes…Kyle and I want to keep it…” He said, mimicking what Kyle wanted him to say. “I’m so sorry…” He said, shaking his head. “I-I...don’t know what to do…I’m really scared…”

 

Randy sighed as his rage was quelled a bit by seeing his beloved Omega son in tears and scared. “Pumpkin… It’s going to be okay.” He said, going over to hug the brunette. “No one is kicking you out of the house…you don’t have to do this alone…” He said, before glaring at Kyle. “This little horny bastard is going to be helping A LOT with EVERYTHING you need.” He said, wanting to just pop off on the red head.

 

“Your father is right we are going to be there for you.” Sharon said. “We don’t want anything happening to you or to that baby. We would never forgive ourselves if something happened to you.” She said.

 

“Yes…that’s right…you’re my little princess…” Randy said, before pulling away and looking at Kyle. He stepped towards the young Alpha and grabbed him by the collar. “And YOU, you are going to marry my princess, make an honest Omega out of him! You hear me!? You are going to take responsibility for this!” He said, shaking Kyle a bit.

 

“Mister Marsh! I plan on it! I’m going to marry Stan and take care of him and the baby!” Kyle snapped, starting to get pissed. “He’s my Omega…I know how to take care of him.” He said. “I’ve already gotten accepted to Harvard and I’ll be able to get a good job when I finish school. I’ll work while I’m in school to make sure Stan and the baby are okay.” He promised. “I meant what I said; I love him…with all my heart.” He said, feeling Randy start to ease up on him.

 

Randy sighed and finally let Kyle go. “You really fucked up here Kyle…” He said. “Sharon and I aren’t going to do this all alone… You and your family are going to help to. This is your fucking fault, you hear me?” He said. “Besides, your dad makes money, well, here’s where all the money is gonna go!” He said, pointing at Stan’s stomach. “I’m a Geologist! What can I give the baby? Fucking rocks!? WHAT GOOD WOULD THAT DO!? TELL ME THAT KYLE!?” He snapped, grabbing the Alpha and shaking him again. “THE ONLY GOOD A ROCK WOULD DO RIGHT NOW IS BASHING YOUR SKULL IN FOR BEING A HORNY LITTLE PERVERT!”

 

“Daddy! Stop!” Stan cried out watching as his mother managed to pull Randy off of Kyle and sit him down.

 

“You two are going to tell Kyle’s parents.” Sharon said. “I know Sheila is going to have a field day with this…” She said with a sigh.

 

“We’re going to tell my parents…Stan just wanted to tell you first.” Kyle said, straightening his shirt out after Randy mussing it up. “That’s actually our next stop on this tour of fun.”

 

“Good idea.” Sharon said, before going over to Stan. “Stanley, we need to find you a doctor and get you set up on checkups and preparing for this baby, making sure you and it are healthy.”

 

“And…! We need to get a wedding planned. An expensive wedding paid by the Broflovski family!” Randy snapped.

 

“Doesn’t the bride’s family usually pay for the wedding?” Kyle decided to say.

 

“DON’T EVEN START WITH ME!” Randy said, before going to the fridge and grabbing an entire six pack. “Sharon! I’m going to sit in my chair and drink this entire six pack…” He said, feeling a headache come on.

 

Stan sighed. He was feeling a little better now that he had told his parents what was going on. He was overjoyed they weren’t going to kick him out that they were going to help. He was thankful Kyle was still alive…for now… He had a feeling his father’s rage was going to be nothing compared to Sheila Broflovski’s.

 


	13. Mama's Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan and Kyle meet with the Broflovskis to tell them about Stan's pregnancy. Sheila is as terrifying as they thought she was going to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments, and suggestions are always highly appreciated!
> 
> happy reading and enjoy! :)

It wasn’t usual Alpha behavior to be so nervous about anything. One of the best things about being an Alpha was the amount of confidence that came with it. But, Kyle was close to having a panic attack as he pulled up to Stan’s house to pick him up to meet with his parents. The other day they had told Stan’s parents about his pregnancy and that had been awful, he was screamed at by Randy Marsh for what felt like hours. But, Randy was NOTHING compared to his mother. He feared for his life, he feared for Stan’s life, he feared for all of South Park. He sighed as he leaned against the seat of his car, looking at the Marsh household where his mate was probably finishing getting ready.

 

It wouldn’t be but a few moments later when he caught sight of his beloved making his way out. He had to smile, Stan was so fucking beautiful, it wasn’t even funny. Today he was dressed in an adorable manner, probably wanting to look all innocent and sweet to meet with his parents. Sporting a white button up blouse with flared out sleeves, a short black pleated skirt with black leggings and a white bow in his black locks. He had to roll his eyes at the gold cross pendant the brunette was wearing around his neck. Stan was anything but a good Catholic Omega. Though, he couldn’t say shit. He wasn’t exactly a good Jewish Alpha.

 

“Hey Baby.” Kyle said, smiling as he opened the passenger side, watching as his lover slipped into the passenger seat. “You look cute today, but, you look good all the time.” He said, leaning over to press a kiss to Stan’s cheek. “You ready to do this?”

 

Stan sighed and shook his head. “No, not really, but, it’s not like we have much of a choice.” He said, moving to grab onto the cross. He knew it was stupid to wear it, but really, he felt like he was going to need some kind of divine protection against Sheila Broflovski.

 

“I know… But, we’ll get through it.” Kyle promised. “So, how was the morning sickness today?” He asked, pulling out of the Marsh’s driveway.

 

“Not great…” Stan said, looking out the window. “My mom has been helping me with it, but, it sucks… I just feel like shit all the time.” He said with a sigh, sounding exhausted. “My mom said it won’t stop for a few months… I’m half expecting for a Chest Burster from Alien to just explode out of my stomach instead of a baby…”

 

“C’mon Babe, don’t talk like that about our baby.” Kyle said. “Our baby is gonna be the cutest fucking baby to ever be born. It’s got a handsome father and a hot as hell mother.” He said with a smile. The drive to his house wasn’t exactly far away, so, he didn’t even have long to waste on the drive.

 

“Yeah…I guess…” Stan said, resting a hand on his cheek as the car stopped in front of the Broflovski family home.

 

“I know you aren’t feeling well, after this, we can go do whatever you want.” Kyle promised. “Fuck, I’ll even take you shopping.” He said, moving to take Stan’s free hand and give it a comforting squeeze.

 

“If we’re both still alive after this…” Stan muttered under his breath. He watched his mate get out of the car and go to open his door, helping him out of the car. Why had he worn heels? He felt himself teetering in them a little and grabbed onto Kyle, letting the red head lead him to the front door.

 

“It’s gonna be okay…” Kyle said, not sounding too sure of himself. He opened the front door and cleared his throat. “Ma? Dad? I’m home.” He said, smelling freshly brewed coffee and hearing the rustling of a newspaper. Well, he knew his father was up.

 

“Kyle? There you are. Did you eat breakfast before you left this morning? Come sit down, Bubbe, I still have food.” Sheila said, coming into the living room and seeing her son with Stan Marsh. She sighed. Stan Marsh was…an interesting problem. He was a good boy but she despised his father. She always feared Stan would be a bad influence on her son. Things got even more complicated when her son presented as an Alpha and Stanley had presented as an Omega.

 

“Um….no I’m good. Actually, I wanted to talk to you and Dad about something, if that’s okay?” Kyle said, looking back at Stan.

 

“Well of course, you know you can always talk to us about anything. Though, what is Stanley doing with you?” She asked, leading the pair into the kitchen where Gerald was sitting and reading the New York Times.

 

“Well…it kinda has to do with the both of us.” Kyle explained, looking at Stan and pulling a chair out for him to sit on. “

 

That made Sheila frown as she moved to grab the newspaper from Gerald and pull it down, forcing her husband to pay attention. “Okay, what’s going on here young man?” She asked, sounding suspicious.

 

“Oh don’t be so hard on him Sheila, maybe it’s a good thing.” Gerald said with a smile. “Right son? It’s a good thing, right…?”

 

“Well…yeah I guess I would consider it a good thing.” Kyle said, before clearing his throat a bit. “Well…I guess I should start off by telling you that…Stan and I are…more than just friends…” He said, feeling Stan’s hand rest on his knee under the table. “We’re dating.” He said simply.

 

Sheila groaned. “I had a feeling this was going to happen. I just knew it! Ever since you came home and we threw you that party, I knew something was going on between you. I should have put a stop to it right then and there.” She said, pinching the bridge of her noise.

 

“It’s just dating, Dear, I’m sure it’s nothing more than that.” Gerald said, taking a sip of his coffee. He always seemed somewhat checked out, and now was no exception.

 

Sheila narrowed her eyes as she looked at her son and Stan. Kyle was sweating and Stanley was playing with the golden cross pendant around his neck. No, something more was going on than just dating. “Kyle, tell me the whole truth, what is going on here?”  She asked, tapping her acrylic nails on the table. “Your mother knows when you are not telling her the whole truth.”

 

“Jesus Ma, I’m getting to it.” Kyle snapped, starting to get pissy. His mother always knew how to make his already short temper shorter. He groaned and ran fingers through his beard. Maybe he did it because he knew how much his mother hated his facial hair. God, this was going to be awful. “Ma, Dad, Stan and I…we…um…we…bonded…” He said, watching as his father dropped the paper he was holding and his mother nearly dropped the mug of coffee she was holding.

 

“W-WHAT!?” Sheila screeched, losing no time in going into a tirade. “KYLE BROFLOVSKI! YOU EXPLAIN TO ME HOW THIS HAPPENED RIGHT NOW!” She cried out, moving to grab her six foot three son by the ear and force him up from his chair. “What the hell were you thinking!? Your father and I were still looking for a proper mate for you! And you went behind our backs and bonded with an Omega we did not approve of on your OWN!?”

 

Gerald had actually been pulled into the conversation and blinked. “Son…answer your mother…how did this happen?”

 

Stan looked like he just wanted to disappear, this was beyond horrifying. How were they going to react when Kyle told them he was pregnant!? He bit his lower lip, feeling some gloss come off. He wanted to throw up again. He wasn’t sure if that was the morning sickness or the anxiety that was causing it. He just kept quiet as he looked at Kyle.

 

Kyle ran fingers through his hair and sighed. “Stan…wasn’t as school a few weeks ago…and…he wasn’t picking up his phone. I was really worried about him so I went to go check on him. The doors were locked when I got there so…I climbed the tree outside of his bedroom window and…” He paused and balled his hands into fists. “I didn’t know he was in Heat. I couldn’t contain myself… But, I don’t regret what I did, I’m in love with Stan, I have been since we were little kids. I want this.” He said, looking over at his Omega with a smile. “And he wants this too, we were meant to be together.”

 

Sheila was red in the face with how angry she was. “Kyle, how could you do something like that!? If the door was locked and Stanley wasn’t answering his phone you should have called Mister and Misses Marsh if you were so concerned! You acted incredibly irresponsible and now you are bonded to Stanley for the rest of your lives.” She said. “For such a smart boy, you can be so stupid.”

 

Kyle frowned. “I’m not stupid. I love Stan, this was going to happen sooner or later, whether you wanted it or not. You can’t tell me what to do!” He snapped, slamming his hands on the table.

 

“Kyle…calm down…” Stan said meekly, placing a hand on his boyfriend’s arm.

 

The red head frowned and moved to sit back down, seeming to be calmed down a bit thanks to Stan.

 

“So, you two are bonded. That’s just wonderful. You know Kyle; I always wanted to be related to Randy Marsh somehow.” Sheila said sarcastically. “I know you care about Stanley, and, I have nothing against you Stanley, I just never thought…you were in the same…class for Kyle.” She said. “You two have very different paths. Kyle is going to law school and you are going to… What exactly are you even going to do?”

 

Stan was rather taken aback by that. He always suspected Sheila never thought he was good enough for Kyle, but, here she was, just saying it out loud. It hurt, and, he wanted to cry. He was so fucking emotional… “I-I…don’t…really know right now…” He said, looking down at his lap. Kyle had made it pretty clear what he wanted him to do. He wanted him to be a mother and a housewife, and, right now…that was his path…that was what his Alpha wanted him to do, and, he would have to do it, whether he wanted to or not.

 

Kyle frowned. “Ma, don’t fucking say that about Stan, he’s perfect. God, you can be so stuck up! Just because Stan isn’t going to an Ivy League school doesn’t mean shit! We’re bonded anyways now, we’re gonna get married, he’s going to come with me to Boston when I go to Harvard, so just fucking drop it!” He growled.

 

“That’s another thing Kyle, where are you planning to get married? Stanley isn’t Jewish, is he going to convert? I want you to have your wedding ceremony in a synagogue, just like every person in your family going back for centuries has!” Sheila snapped. “No way are you having a Catholic wedding!”

 

“Who cares about the wedding! We’ll have a fucking pagan wedding naked in the woods if we want to!” Kyle snapped, standing from his chair. “You know, I didn’t have to tell you anything! We could have eloped!” He said, ignoring the soft sobs that were now coming from Stan and the groans from his father.

 

“Don’t you talk to me like that! Just because you’re an Alpha and you think you’re all grown up doesn’t mean you don’t respect your mother!” Sheila shot back. “Just because you are bonded doesn’t mean you have to get married! Especially if Stanley isn’t going to convert!”

 

Kyle was losing his cool quickly, his short temper snapping and his Alpha instincts coming into play. “Ma, Stan is pregnant! You want the baby to be born a bastard!?” He cried out.

 

Now that actually got both Sheila and Gerald. Gerald spit his coffee out and Sheila looked like she was going to explode.

 

“What…what…WHAT!?” Shelia cried out. “PREGNANT!?”

 

“Son…is this true…?” Gerald asked, swallowing hard.

 

“I-It’s true Mister and Misses Broflovski…” Stan said, deciding to speak up. Tears were running down his cheeks and he sniffled. “W-We…found out yesterday…I’m two weeks pregnant…” He said, trying to wipe some tears from his eyes. “We told my parents about it already…” He said, seeing Kyle was still fuming.

 

“Are you…keeping it?” Gerald asked.

 

“OF COURSE THEY ARE KEEPING IT GERALD!” Sheila snapped, crossing her arms over her chest. “For the love of… I can’t believe this! Where did I go wrong as a mother!?” She cried out.

 

“We’re keeping it, Ma, Stan and I are gonna get married before the baby is born.” Kyle said. “Then we are going to get ready to move to Boston after we graduate from high school. Stan is going to stay home and take care of the house and the baby; I’ll work while I’m in school. I have this all planned out.”

 

“Kyle, I don’t think it’s going to be as simple as you’re trying to make it sound.” Gerald said. “Having a baby is…a job in itself. Did you think about things like paying for doctor’s appointments? Paying for the delivery? It costs a lot of money, Son.”

 

“I know that Dad…believe me I do… But I want to start a family with Stan, and, I know it’s going to be rough, but, it will be worth it.” Kyle said, looking at Stan. “Plus…you always wanted grand kids right? Now, you’re going to have one.”

 

Sheila sighed and shook her head. “Well of course we aren’t going to sit around and let anything bad happen to our grandchild.” She said. “We are going to have to talk to Randy and Sharon on what to do with this. Part of me wants to tell you two that you’re on your own but…I know I can’t do that…” She said. “So, we are going to figure this whole thing out, but, first thing we are going to do is get Stanley a good doctor to look at him. He needs to be on prenatal vitamins and looked at each month.” She said. “I’ll look into contacting Doctor Johnson; she’s the best in Colorado.”

 

“T-Thank you…Misses Broflovski…” Stan said softly, his body shaking from anxiety.

 

“It’s not for you, it’s for the baby.” Sheila said simply. “We also need to get a wedding planned and talk about how we are going to get a Jewish Alpha and a Catholic Omega married.” She said, picking up her cell phone. “This is going to be a lot of work. Kyle, I want you to know you really did it this time.”

 

Kyle just rolled his eyes. “Are we done here? Stan is obviously upset and this can’t be good for the baby.” He said, helping his lover up.

 

“We are done…for now…but remember who your parents are, young man. We are going to talk to Randy and Sharon and then you two are going to start preparing to get married and be parents.” Sheila said, looking at Gerald who was mumbling about how much money this was going to cost him.

 

 


	14. Seventeen and Pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan finds that his pregnancy is already taking a mental and emotional toll on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, and suggestions are always highly appreciated
> 
> Also, Italic font is dream sequence. 
> 
> Enjoy! Happy reading!

“It’s going to be okay, Sweetie, this is just your first appointment, and I’m here, Kyle is here…Misses Broflovski is here…” Sharon said, knowing Sheila’s presence wasn’t exactly comforting. It was Stan’s first appointment with the OBGYN and she knew her son was nervous. Things were happening fast, Sheila was pushing things to go as fast as she could. She already started planning the wedding and poor Stan was in the middle of shopping for a wedding gown and getting his first ultrasound.

 

“I know Mom…” Stan said, watching as Kyle and Sheila were getting them checked in and Sheila was paying for it, which he knew she would make sure he and Kyle never heard the end of. Now that he was actually alone with his mother, he looked over at her, wanting to talk to her before Kyle and Sheila got back.

 

“Mom…did you…plan on having kids… Like…did you want to have me and Shelly?” The brunette decided to ask, looking over at his mother.

 

Sharon was a little taken aback by that. “Well, of course I did Honey, your father and I were over the moon when we had you and Shelly. Why are you asking about this?” She asked.

 

Stan sighed a little. “I’m…just nervous… I…don’t know how to feel about this baby.” He said, putting a hand on his stomach. “Is that bad? Does that make me like…an asshole or something?” He asked. “It’s just…I’m not excited, I…don’t feel like I’m going to be a good mom…” He admitted, starting to tear up a little.  “I guess I’m just really scared… Kyle keeps telling me it’s going to be okay…and it’s gonna be great…but…he’s not the one carrying the baby…” He said, reaching up to wipe a tear away, feeling some of his eyeliner coming off thanks to it. “It’s like…just a few months ago I was normal…I wasn’t an Omega…I wasn’t going to be a mom or a wife right after I graduate high school….”

 

Sharon felt awful seeing her son in tears. She moved to hug him close and wipe some of his tears away. “Honey, you’re not an asshole, you’re not going to be a bad mother, you’re not going to be a bad wife. It’s natural to be scared; the situation you are in is scary. You and Kyle are both young and I know this all happened rather fast, but, you have your father and I behind you and you know we will support anything you do.”

 

“I know Mom…I just…I love Kyle and…I just hope this all works out okay… I know it’s going to be a lot harder than Kyle is trying to make it sound.” Stan said. “He already has everything planned out for us…” He said with a small sigh. “Leave it to Kyle to already have it all figured out… Meanwhile, I don’t even know what I’m going to do next week.”

 

“You and Kyle are very different, but, you love each other, even when times get tough you have always been there for each other, even when you two were little.” Sharon said, smiling a little. “I remember when we moved away for a little, you were so upset you couldn’t see him every day like you use to, it’s almost like you couldn’t function without him. When you told me that you bonded with him, I really wasn’t that surprised, I knew it was going to happen sooner or later. There wasn’t any stopping it, and, you would have been miserable with anyone else.” She said. “I think this baby will be a good learning experience for both of you.”

 

The brunette moved to nod his head. “Yeah… I just hope this will all work out, that, Kyle and I will be able to make it.” He said, tapping his finger nails on the arm of the chair he was sitting on. “Kyle knows he wants to be a lawyer and he wants me to be home with the baby… I guess that will be nice…” He said, watching as his fiancé and his future mother-in-law came back to them.

 

“Okay, you’re all checked in. We were able to get you Doctor Johnson, they tried to give us someone else and I told them that was not going to happen.” Sheila said, handing Stan some forms. “Fill these out Stanley, we just need your signature and then the doctor can see you.” She said, before moving to look at Kyle. “You’re gonna go in there with him, that’s what you do as the father.”

 

“I planned on it Ma.” Kyle said with a sigh. “Why don’t you and Misses Marsh wait out here, I think Stan and I need to do that alone.” He said, looking at his fiancée.

 

“I…kinda want my mom in there with me…” Stan said softly, looking at his mother.

 

“Stan, we have to get use to doing this on our own, Baby.” Kyle said, taking Stan’s hands in his. “Sweetheart, it’s gonna be okay, trust me.” He said, helping the brunette up. He leaned to press a kiss to the back of Stan’s hand. “Your mom and my mom will be here when we’re all done.” He said, knowing his mother was going to insist she be in the room.

 

“Kyle, I think Sharon and I should be in the room, you two don’t know how to handle this yet.” Sheila said, crossing her arms over her chest.

 

“Ma, we’ll be fine, plus, I just want it to be Stan and I for this first time, okay? He’s already been stressing about this whole thing, I just don’t want to over stimulate him.” Kyle argued. “We’ll be fine; you can both come in for the next appointment, okay?” He said, pressing a kiss to the top of Stan’s head. “Hell, you guys can come in after the ultrasound, just let us do this one part by ourselves, okay?”

 

Sharon looked over at her son. “Stanley, is that okay with you?” She asked.

 

Stan did want his mom to come in, but, Kyle seemed hell bent on having some privacy for their first appointment. “It’s okay…you both can come in right after the ultrasound.” He said, moving to hold onto his mate’s arm.

 

Sheila didn’t look happy about it but sighed. “Fine, but you finish, let us know right away.” She said, not looking too happy about not being allowed in for the first ultrasound.

 

“We will, Ma.” Kyle promised, helping Stan out of his seat. “C’mon Baby, the doctor is ready to see us.” He said, rubbing his mate’s back as he led him towards the examination room.

 

“Kyle, why did you want it to be just us so badly?” Stan decided to ask as a nurse led them towards one of the private rooms.

 

“It’s a personal thing, I just want the first news we get about our baby to be for just the two of us, it’s special.” Kyle said, looking around at the posters in the room. They were all of ultrasounds or cute baby photos. He had to smile, he couldn’t wait to see the first ultrasound, and, he could already picture getting family photos done, it was going to be amazing.

 

Stan started to try and get up on the examination table but found himself being stopped.

 

“Let me help you up there, Babe, I don’t want you slipping and hurting yourself.” Kyle said, picking up his boyfriend and placing him gently on the table. “You’re delicate after all.” He said with a smile. “You and our baby are the most important things in the world to me.” He said, pressing a kiss to the Omega’s cheek.

 

“It still doesn’t feel real to me…like…I still can’t believe that I have a human being growing inside of me…” Stan said softly. “That in less than nine months…I’ll be taking care of a baby…and be a mom…” 

 

“I know, but, it’s going to be great Baby, you’re gonna make a wonderful mother, I just know it.” Kyle said with a grin, watching as the doctor made her way in.

 

A woman who was in her late thirties with long blond hair tied back flashed the young couple a smile. “Good afternoon, I’m Doctor Johnson, I’m going to be your OBGYN during your pregnancy.” She said, going over to Stan. “You must be Stanley Marsh.” She said, looking over his file. “Well, I specialize in Omega pregnancy, so, I think we are going to be a perfect match for working with each other.” She said. “Is the father of your child here with you today?” She asked.

 

Kyle cleared his throat at that. “Yes, I’m the father, Kyle Broflovski.” He said, moving to shake the doctor’s hand. “Thank you for taking Stan as a patient, I wanted to make sure he and our baby will be under the best care in Colorado.” He said, moving to take Stan’s hand and squeeze it in a comforting manner.

 

“Well, all of us working together, I’m sure we can take good care of Stanley and the baby.” Doctor Johnson said with a smile. “Now, Stanley, how have you been feeling lately?” She asked, moving to take her stethoscope out and press it to the brunette’s flat stomach.

 

“Um…okay…I guess…” Stan said, feeling the medical device pressed against his stomach. “I’ve just been puking in the morning and I’ve been really tired all the time.” He said. “I’ve also been…really anxious…” He said, biting his lower lip. “And…depressed…” He said in a hushed tone.

 

“Babe, why didn’t you tell me you’ve been depressed and anxious?” Kyle asked, looking at his mate.

 

“It just happens, Kyle, you know I have depression and anxiety… This whole thing has been really hard on me mentally.” Stan said, letting out a sigh. “I’m sorry, I can’t help it.”

 

Doctor Johnson nodded her head. “Well, good news is, according to your chart you’re on medication for it, and, you can keep taking it during your pregnancy. Just remember that stress can take a toll on you physically, so, try to keep your stress levels down. If you feel like you’re having issues controlling it, let me know, we can always work on getting you someone you can talk to.” She said with a comforting smile.

 

Kyle didn’t look to happy at the suggestion of a therapist but stayed quiet for the moment.

 

“Thank you…” Stan said. “I’ll try to control it as best as I can, but, I’ll let you know if it gets bad.” He said, watching as the nurse came in and started prepping the ultrasound machine. “Are we…going to be able to see the baby already?”

 

“No, not yet.” The doctor said. “It won’t be for a few more months, but, we want to make sure everything in your stomach is looking good. Then we are gonna get you set up with some books, vitamins, and other things you’ll need for your pregnancy.” She said, preparing the machine to be put in use. “Now, this isn’t going to hurt, but, it might feel a little cold, so, let’s have you lift up your shirt and we’ll get started.”

 

Stan nodded and moved to lift up the soft pink cashmere sweater he was wearing up to expose his flat stomach. He lay back on the table and closed his eyes. He knew it wasn’t going to hurt, but, the fact that this was happening made it feel real…

 

“It’s okay, Baby.” Kyle assured, keeping his tight grip on Stan’s hand.

 

Soon enough, Stan felt the cold and strange feeling on his stomach and a wand moving around on his skin. He opened his eyes and looked over to see the monitor. Soon enough they would have this done and a baby would be seen in there… How was he going to react when that happened? Would he cry in joy or in fear?

 

“Okay, everything looks good here.” Doctor Johnson said, having the nurse wipe the goo off of the brunette’s stomach. “So, I’m going to give your mother this list of things you’ll need and we’ll make an appointment for next month.” She said, helping Stan sit up. “Do you have any questions before you leave?”

 

Stan thought for a moment. “When will I start showing?” He asked. Honestly, that was what he was worried about the most. The minute he started showing everyone was going to find out he was pregnant, and everyone at school was going to think he was a slut…

 

“You probably won’t show until three months.” The doctor said. “And, I would advise rubbing coco butter on your stomach at that point to help reduce stretch marks.” She said. “Any other questions?”

 

Kyle decided to speak up at that. “Will Stan be able to breast feed our child?” He asked.

 

“Yes, Omega’s lactate, so, he will be able to breast feed the baby. He might swell a little during that that time in the chest while he is holding the milk.”

 

Stan groaned at that. That sounded an awful like he was going to be sporting breasts of some kind. How could this get any fucking worse!? He just forced a smile on his lips and thanked God when Sharon and Sheila came in.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Stan laid in bed that night in his silky nightie and found himself not being able to fall asleep. His mind kept racing about the baby and everything that was going to happen. Was Kyle going to help take care of the baby when it cried at night? Or…would that sit on his shoulders alone? He had so many fears and so many questions, and, as he started to finally lull off to sleep, he had a feeling he was going to have nightmares.

 

~*~*~*~

 

_He wasn’t entirely sure how he got there, but, he was in a house he didn’t recognize. He rubbed his eyes and all of the sudden he heard the sound of a crying baby. He got up from a bed he was apparently lying in and made his way down a long hallway, the sounds of the crying growing louder and louder. Before he knew it, he was opening a door and a nursery was in view._

_“Shhh…its okay…” He said softly, looking down in the crib and not seeing one baby, but two. He picked them both up and started to try and comfort them._

_“Kyle?” Stan cried out. “Kyle…I need help…” He said, managing to carry both babies in his arms as he set off to look for his mate. He made his way down the stairs, both babies grabbing at his chest, tugging at his nightgown. The babies were still crying and they were just getting louder and louder. “Please…stop…” He begged, feeling like his ears were ringing. Where the fuck was Kyle!?_

_“Stan! Will you please quiet them down! I am on a business call!” Came a familiar voice._

_That sounded like Kyle and when he peaked his head into a rather elaborate office and an older looking red headed Alpha sitting behind a large mahogany desk. He was on the phone, looking perturbed as he spoke about some kind of legal thing he couldn’t really understand._

_“I…need your help…I’m so tired…” Stan said, ignoring his lover’s command to quiet them down. “Can’t you just take one of them?”_

_Kyle frowned and put the phone down. “Stan, I was on a very important call. It’s your job to take care of our kids, why can’t you do that one simple thing?” He asked, green eyes narrowing a bit._

_Stan felt tears well in his eyes as he was chastised by his Alpha. “I-I know…I’m sorry…I just…I haven’t gotten any sleep…they won’t stop crying! All they do is cry! It’s driving me crazy!”_

_“God, you’re a fucking horrible Omega.” Kyle snapped. “Literally your fucking job is to be a wife and a mother, and, you can’t even do that. Stan, you’re such a screw up, our entire lives you’ve been nothing but a fuck up. You can’t even do the simplest of tasks.” He said, coming out from behind his desk, not offering to take one of the babies. “I make the money, which, I obviously do a very good job of, and you, you take care of the house and the kids. That’s how it is, that’s what I expect you to do. So, stop standing there looking all pathetic in tears because you can’t handle your one task.” He snapped._

_Stan looked down at the ground and felt tears stream down his cheeks. “I-I’m sorry… I’m scared…”_

_“It’s called be an adult Stan, it’s time to grow up.” Kyle said, shaking his head as he went back to his desk. “Everyone else has, why can’t you?”_

_“But…I’m only seventeen…” Stan said, looking down at the babies in his arms who were still wailing._

_  
~*~*~*~*~_

Stan gasped as he sat up in bed, waking from his nightmare. He brought his knees to his chest and felt tears start to run down his cheeks.

 

“What am I going to do?” He asked himself, starting to softly sob.

 


	15. Let's Talk About Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan just wants someone to listen to him and his concerns. An old friend is always someone Stan can lean on. Stan considers seeking help behind Kyle's back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking around! I just got home from vacation so updates will resume!
> 
> Comments, kudos, and suggestions are always highly appreciated!

“What do you think about Jacob if it’s a boy?” Kyle asked, looking up from his calculus homework. He had come over to check on Stan and the baby, also, to help his love with his math homework. Stan was never as good at math as he was, and, he was still in basic algebra. It wasn’t really that big of a deal, Stan was going to be a housewife and a mother, he didn’t need math.

 

“Huh?” Stan said, looking like he was spacing out.

 

“Babe, are you even paying attention? You aren’t going to pass this test if you don’t listen to me.” Kyle said. “Also, I was saying, if we have a boy, Jacob might be a good name.”

 

“Jacob? Then people would call him Jake.” Stan said, not liking the idea of that for some reason. Honestly, he didn’t even know why, he just didn’t even want to think about attaching a name to the thing growing inside of him. He bit his lower lip, the numbers just getting mixed up in his head.

 

“What’s wrong with Jake?” Kyle asked, looking at Stan’s homework and sighing when he noticed his mate had doodled over his paper instead of actually doing any equations.

 

“I just…don’t like it is all.” Stan said, looking down at his lap. “Is it such a big deal?” He said, moving to chew on his pen.

 

“What would you want to name the baby?” Kyle decided to ask, moving to take the pen out of Stan’s mouth. “And don’t do that, it’s a bad habit.”

 

“Elway.” Stan said simply, answering his mate’s question.

 

“Pardon? What was that? What about Elway?” Kyle said, raising a brow.

 

“That’s what I want to name the baby, whether it’s a boy or a girl; Elway.” Stan said simply.

 

Kyle looked at his lover blankly before adopting a more incredulous expression. “We are not naming our baby, Elway.” He said. “That’s just… How did you even come up with that?” He asked, looking baffled.

 

“I really like John Elway, he’s like, my hero, I can’t think of a better name to give this thing I’m going to pop out.” Stan said, looking back down at his math homework. None of this shit made any sense… He always felt so fucking stupid when he did math, and sometimes, Kyle didn’t help with that.

 

“Babe…that’s just…not…you know…a traditional name.” Kyle said with a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. He loved Stan more than anything, but, sometimes, he really didn’t understand the brunette.

 

“Who cares if it’s traditional or not, if it’s a girl, we can call her Ellie for short, if it’s a boy, we could call him Eli for short, I think it’s a nice name. Everything doesn’t always have to be so…in the box, Ky.” Stan said, moving to stand up from his seat on the couch next to his lover. He was starting to get emotional, his damn hormones starting to act up again.

 

“Fine, if you want to name our baby Elway, go right the fuck ahead.” Kyle said, sounding like he was getting frustrated.

 

“I think I should get to have a say about the name, I’m the one carrying it.” Stan said, feeling tears welling in his blue eyes.

 

“Yeah, and I’m the father, and I also get a say in it.” Kyle snapped. “Naming our child Elway is just going to get our kid teased all the fucking time.”

 

“Fine! Just name the baby whatever the fuck you want! Decorate the nursery however you want, raise it however you want, just...do whatever you want because that is all that matters! Whatever Kyle fucking wants!” Stan said, tears starting to run down his cheeks as he stepped away from his mate.

 

“Are you really flipping out on me for this? C’mon Stan! You’re being ridiculous right now!” Kyle said, moving to follow his lover out of the living room and to the kitchen.

 

“I don’t think I’m being ridiculous for wanting to have a say! You’re not the one who is going to get fat, or…have stretch marks…” He said, sniffling as he looked away from the red head. “You’re not the one who feels like they are going fucking crazy because you are either crying, screaming, laughing, or horny! You’re not the one who gets the joy of being called a slut as soon as you start showing!”

 

Kyle was rather taken aback by Stan having an emotional meltdown. His lover had always been so easy going, but now, it was like he was exploding. “Babe…calm down…you know this isn’t good for the baby…” He said, going over to the brunette.

 

“I know! I don’t even have control over my own body anymore!” Stan said, shaking his head as tears ran down his cheeks.

 

Kyle frowned a little. “Stan…the way you’re acting…it’s worrying me. This baby is going to be great for us. We’re going to get married, and, have a child of our own to take care of and love. We will be able have a family, and, after I graduate from Harvard with my law degree, we’ll have a nice, comfortable life.” He said, trying to wrap his arms around Stan, frowning when the brunette refused to be held.

 

“It’s more complicated than that Kyle! You make it sound like it’s going to be so easy for us! We’re seventeen and having a baby! Not only that, but, I have to push back everything I wanted to do because of it. Now instead of working with the World Wildlife Fund or Greenpeace I have to be a mother and a housewife.” Stan admitted. “It’s like…I’ve been robbed of all possibilities because of this… If I was an Alpha or a Beta, I wouldn’t have to keep sacrificing all the time.” He said, sniffling a little.

 

Kyle sighed, sounding a little frustrated as he went over to his lover. “Sweetheart, I know this is hard for you, but, I really am thinking about what is in your best interests, our best interests, it’s my job as an Alpha to do that. We’re bonded together for the rest of our lives, Baby.” He said, managing to get a hold of the Omega. “Stan, we’re keeping this baby.” He said, looking into his mate’s big teary blue eyes. “I promise you…it’s going to be okay. I will be there for you during your pregnancy and I will be there to help raise out child. You aren’t going to have to do this alone.”

 

The brunette took in a deep breath and moved to wipe away some tears. “I-I…just…never pictured myself as a mother…I don’t feel very maternal.”

 

“That’s not true, Babe, you’re great with kids. Remember, you coached Ike’s peewee hockey team? Or when you attempted to direct the middle school’s play? I think you doubt yourself too much on this.” Kyle said, pressing a kiss to Stan’s temple.

 

“That’s different than being a mother though…” Stan said with a sigh. “What if I’m bad at it and the baby hates me…or…I don’t like the baby…”

 

“That’s not going to happen.” Kyle said, moving to hold the Omega close and run his fingers through those beautiful dark locks. “Why don’t we focus on our wedding and graduating for a little bit? You’ve still got some months before the baby even starts showing.”

 

“I’m going to be fat for our wedding…” Stan said, sniffling as tears ran down his cheeks again. “Not to mention how much it’s going to cost…and where we are going to have it…and what religion…everything is too much for me right now.” He said, pulling out of Kyle’s embrace. “I feel like I’m constantly on the verge of having a panic attack.” He added, before crossing his arms over his chest. “The doctor said that I could go to therapy…maybe that would be a good thing…”

 

“Therapy? It’s that bad you feel you need that?” Kyle asked. “Well, that’s great, that makes me feel like the shittiest Alpha that’s walked the Earth.”

 

“Not everything is about you Kyle.” Stan said softly. “Maybe sometimes it’s about me…and what I need.” He said, moving to press a chaste kiss to the redhead’s cheek before making his way upstairs to his bedroom.

 

~*~*~*~

 

“Pregnant? Wow…” Wendy said, sitting next to her ex-boyfriend as they sat down at a picnic table at Stark’s Pond. She always thought it was funny how she had ended up an Alpha and Stan had ended up an Omega. Even when they did date, before everything happened, she had always been the more dominant one in their relationship. It was just so odd sitting next to him looking so feminine and apparently pregnant.

 

Stan nodded his head and sighed. “I haven’t told anyone yet…well…besides Kyle and our parents.”

 

“So…how are you taking it? How do you feel about it?” Wendy decided to ask.

 

“I don’t know… I guess I mostly feel scared…” Stan said, looking down at his lap. “I just…don’t feel ready at all…and I know everyone at school is going to think I’m a whore. I’m sure Craig alone will run down the halls screaming it once he finds out.”

 

“Well, fuck him and anyone else who says shit like that.” Wendy said. “How is Kyle taking the news? He is going to take care of it, right? I swear to God Stan, if he runs out on you I’ll hunt him down and kill him myself.” She threatened.

 

“No need to worry about doing that, Kyle is happy as fuck about it. He already has our entire lives planned out, and, we’re going to get married before I even pop so the baby won’t be a bastard…” Stan said. “You can imagine how his mom took the news… Every time I see her she glares at me, and, I just know she is thinking that I corrupted Kyle and I’m some…skank.”

 

“Well, hasn’t Sheila always kinda hated you? Really, this is nothing new.” Wendy said, trying to comfort the Omega. “But, it sounds like your families are both supporting you.” She said. “If Bebe were to get pregnant, I don’t think her parents would do the same.” She added, speaking of her own Omega.

 

“Lucky…yeah…I guess so…” He said, before looking at the other brunette. “Wendy, I don’t know if I want this baby…” Stan decided to admit. “But Kyle…he already has his mind made up. He wants me to have this baby and be a stay at home mother and housewife.”

 

“Do you…want an abortion?” Wendy asked, looking at her friend with a concerned expression.

 

“I don’t know… I just…I don’t know what to think or feel… I just wish Kyle would be willing to talk to me about it. Every time I try to just bring it up he immediately shuts me down… Because he’s my Alpha…I can’t help but submit to him… I feel…that no matter what I want, what he wants is what is going to happen.” Stan said softly.

 

“If Kyle really loves you, he will listen to you, even if he has the power to control you.” Wendy said, looking at her friend. “He is in a position where he can do a lot of damage. I know you and Kyle love each other and you have always been best friends, but, you know how I feel about him. Kyle can be a selfish, elitist, asshole, and that hasn’t changed since we were kids.”

 

“He can be, but, he can also be sweet, loving, and wonderful…that’s why I’m in love with him.” Stan said, letting out a sigh. “My doctor recommended a therapist for me… I was thinking of seeing her behind Kyle’s back… I know he’ll be furious with me if he finds out…but…I think it will help me work some things out.”

 

“I think that is a good idea, if Kyle really gets mad at you for working on yourself, he’s just being a dick. He’s probably afraid you are going to make him sound less than perfect. He always wants to come off as perfect.” Wendy said, rolling her eyes.

 

“Yeah…that’s Kyle…the perfectionist…” Stan said, resting a hand on his cheek.

 


	16. My Mood Swings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan is three months pregnant and still trying to deal with how he feels about this pregnancy, to make things worse, he is experiencing mood swings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, and suggestions are always highly appreciated!
> 
> happy reading!

**Three Months Pregnant**

Stan honestly hated how he looked; he had been avoiding looking in mirrors, not wanting to see the small bump that had taken shape, ruining his once flat stomach. It had been getting harder and harder to even hide, everything was just getting worse. His emotions were all out of control and he was starting to get cravings. The one thing he was actually thankful for was the morning sickness was finally starting to go away.

 

He still hadn’t revealed to anyone who wasn’t close to him yet what was going on. Now, Kenny knew, Wendy knew, their families knew, but, that was still about it. He was super paranoid about anyone finding out before he told everyone. Honestly, he would just love if he could somehow hide it until he graduated, but, he knew that was going to be impossible.

 

He knew as soon as others found out his teachers were gonna walk to him, Mister Mackey was going to want to talk to him; it was going to be an awkward embarrassing nightmare.

 

There was a knock on his bedroom door and soon enough his mother was letting herself in.

 

“Good morning, how are you feeling?” She asked, watching as Stan put on a pink babydoll top that hid his protruding stomach and a white pleated skirt that ended above the knees.

 

“I’m okay, it’s been hard not sleeping on my stomach.” Stan said, looking into his vanity mirror as he did his makeup. He wasn’t looking forward to going to school today, he just was in a bad mood or no reason, he was always in some fucking mood for no reason now in days. He hated this whole pregnancy… He felt disgusting and felt like he looked disgusting, it was just going to get worse as the months went on.

 

“I know, you always liked sleeping on your stomach, even when you were a baby you slept on your stomach.” Sharon mused, smiling a bit. “You were an adorable little baby, I have a feeling your little one is going to be just as cute.”

 

“Is Kyle picking you up for school?” Sharon asked, watching as Stan finished applying his makeup.

 

“Yeah, he said he was on his way. He barely lets me do anything on my own since I started showing.” Stan said with a sigh.

 

“He just cares about you Sweetie; I know he wouldn’t want anything to happen to you and his baby.” Sharon said with a small smile. “Plus, after school, weren’t you going to look for wedding dresses? That sounds like fun.”

 

Stan sighed. “Yes, I’m looking forward to finding the dress I’m going to look like a whale in.”

 

“Honey, you are going to look beautiful.” Sharon assured.

 

“Mom, I look hideous already.” Stan said, moving to look at his stomach one more time in the mirror. “I just…I can’t even imagine how bad I’m going to look in a few months.”

 

“You will never look hideous, Stanley.” Sharon said. She knew this whole thing had been extremely hard on Stan. He had been crying a lot, and even though he started seeing a therapist, he still wasn’t his usual chipper self.  She was rather worried about her son. Even though Stanley was going to keep the baby, she just hoped he wasn’t going to regret it. Unfortunately, Kyle’s rule was law now for Stan ever since they mated, that was why bonding could be so dangerous, the poor Omega became completely submissive to their Alpha, even if the Alpha was cruel.

 

Stan sighed, he knew his mother meant well, but, honestly, he didn’t believe her, he just felt so…gross. “Thanks Mom…” He said softly, grabbing his backpack and putting it on his back.

 

“C’mon, let’s go downstairs and you can have something to eat before Kyle gets here.”  

 

“I’m not even hungry.” Stan murmured, following his mother down the stairs where his father and sister were already sitting at the kitchen table, eating breakfast.

 

“Good morning, Princess, how are you feeling?” Randy asked. He had tried to be cool with all of this, but, he was still mad as hell at Kyle! He wanted to kill that fucking kid! He had dreamed about running his ass over or pushing him into a volcano… A man could dream, couldn’t he? It was strange; he really wasn’t even that angry with Stan, he saw him as a victim in this whole thing.

 

“Crappy.” Stan said with a sigh, sitting down. He watched as his mother put a plate of food in front of him. He just picked up his fork and pushed the eggs around. He was feeling depressed, he just wanted to cry, it was probably another one of those fucking mood swings…

 

“Sweetie, try to eat something, it isn’t good for you or the baby if you are starving yourself.” Sharon said, looking at her son with a worried expression.

 

“I know…I just…don’t have much of an appetite today for some reason.” Stan said, moving to grab a piece of toast and nibble on it.

 

“Are you still…puking?” Randy decided to ask. “Is that why you aren’t hungry? Man, that must have sucked, I heard you hurling at all hours of the night last month.”

 

Stan just looked at his father dryly. “Daddy, I’m in my second trimester now, that part is over, thank God. I don’t want to eat because I’m just not hungry, and, every time I look in the mirror I just seem to get fatter and fatter.” He said with a pout.

 

“Princess, you aren’t fat, you are pregnant! You look cute as a button!” Randy said, starting to sweat. It seemed everything he said lately made his poor son cry. When Stan brought up his weight addressing it a very sensitive subject.

 

Shelly snorted, of course she didn’t give a shit about how Stan felt, she still found it hilarious Stan was pregnant. She had made a new hobby of making Stan cry, not that it was hard anymore. “Dad, what are you talking about, he looks huge! I can’t imagine how big he is going to look at the end of his pregnancy; he probably won’t even be able to fit through the door anymore.” She said, before smirking. “And you’ll probably still be a fat ass when you pop that thing out. Your ass has already doubled in size.”

 

Randy looked horrified as he snapped his head over to his daughter. “SHELLY! WHY!?” He cried out, looking back at Stan whose lower lip had already started quivering. Before he knew it, the Omega had burst into tears and wails.

 

“I LOOK LIKE A WHALE!” Stan cried out standing up from the table and running up the stairs crying and screaming, the sound of his bedroom door slamming behind him.

 

Randy and Sharon both glared at Shelly.

 

“Shelly, why would you do that?” Sharon asked a frown on her lips.

 

Shelly just shrugged. “I don’t know it was funny?” She said, moving to grab the eggs off of Stan’s plate.

 

Sharon just pinched the bridge of her nose, hearing the doorbell go off, it had to be Kyle. That was good; the baby’s father should get a taste of the emotional distress their son was in. She watched as Randy got up, going to answer the door, knowing he still wanted to kill Kyle for what he did.

 

Randy swung the door open and looked at Kyle. “Good morning Kyle. Just in time, Stan is having a complete meltdown because of YOU. He ran upstairs and locked himself in his bedroom, so, good luck getting him to come out.”

 

Kyle groaned. Stan had been so emotional lately it had been driving him nuts! He would get calls all times of the night, either his mate crying, screaming at him for something, or, wanting sex. The sex was fine, the other emotions, not so much. “How did that happen?” He asked, his green eyes narrowing and looking right at Shelly.

 

“I just told the truth and he decided to take it the wrong way and freak out.” Shelly said, not seeming bothered by any of the events that had just happened. “I just informed him he is fat.” She said simply.

 

“God! What the fuck Shelly!?” Kyle snapped, hating his future sister-in-law more than he already did. She was such a fucking bitch for no reason! He moved to make his way up the stairs to go and try and coax Stan out of his room to go to school.

 

As the red head got closer to his lover’s room, he could hear the wailing coming from behind closed doors. Well this was just a perfect way to start the day.  He hesitated before knocking on the door, a part of him just wanted to run away, not wanting to deal with this situation, but, this was his mate, his Omega, his love, he needed to do this. He knocked softly on the door, hearing the wailing stop briefly.

 

“W-Who…is it?” Stan asked from behind the door, sniffling loudly.

 

“Baby, its Kyle, will you open the door for me? I know you’re upset, but, I can make you feel better.” Kyle said in a soothing tone, hoping that would convince Stan to open the door. “C’mon Sweetheart it’s going to be okay.” He said, hearing footsteps getting closer and closer before the door swung open. Poor Stan looked a mess, his makeup was ruined from crying, his eyes were red and his cheeks were tearstained.

 

“K-Kyle…” Stan sniffled, moving to wipe some running mascara off of his cheeks. “I-I’m so…FAAAAAAAAAAAT!” He cried out, breaking into another fit of sobs.

 

Kyle did his best not to make a single noise that could be considered something of frustration. He moved to take his lover into his arms and hold him close. “Shhh, its okay Babydoll.” He said, rubbing the brunette’s back. “Now, you are being silly, you aren’t fat in the least.” He said, giving his love the kindest smile he could muster.

 

“H-How…can you think that…look at my stomach…” The brunette said, moving to lift up his shirt to show his baby bump.

 

Kyle couldn’t help but smile. “I think you look gorgeous.” He said, leaning down to press a kiss to Stan’s pregnant stomach. “Don’t listen to Shelly, Baby, she’s just being a bitch, like usual.” He said, moving to gently caress the stomach. He couldn’t believe in six months they would have their child. He knew Stan wasn’t fond of his pregnant body, but, he found it adorable. Maybe it was an Alpha thing; every time he looked at his mate swollen stomach it made him feel damn proud. His might Alpha seed had done that after all.

 

“It’s getting harder and harder to hide my stomach…I’m afraid someone is going to find out…” Stan said, pulling his shirt back down. “I mean…everyone is going to get suspicious when I stop going to PE and shit…”

 

“Baby, don’t worry about that, worry about you and your health.” Kyle said with a small smile. “Your mom told me you didn’t eat much today, so, I brought you something.” He said, reaching into his backpack and pulling out a chocolate donut. “I know how much you love these; I thought it might make you feel a little better.”

 

Stan sniffled a little. “Oh Kyle…that’s so…sweet.” He said his mood shifting as he moved to press a tender kiss to his mate’s lips. “Thank you so much, I’ve been craving chocolate so bad!” He said, taking the donut and wiping away some tears. “I’m gonna go fix my makeup and then we can go.”

 

“Okay Baby, take your time.” He said, moving to sit on Stan’s bed. He had to admit, he was impressed with himself, he had just put to rest a mood swing freak out! He laid back on the bed, pushing some stuffed animals out of the way as he watched his Omega reapply his mascara and lipgloss. God, he would never get over how fucking hot Stan was, he was the luckiest Alpha in the whole world.  “Baby, you should wear the pink bubblegum flavored lipgloss.” He purred, feeling his oats.

 

“For you, I suppose I could do that.” The brunette cooed, picking up the pink tube and smearing some on his plump lips.

 

“Yeah…just like that…” Kyle purred, getting rather turned on by the scene. He loved when Stan got into these horny flirty moods. It was one of the good things about his pregnancy.

 

“Mngh, Kyle, you can’t seriously think I look sexy like this.” Stan said with a flirty little smile, turning around to look at his Alpha.

 

“You always look sexy, Stan, don’t even play all coy like that.” Kyle said, moving to sit up from the bed and go over to his lover. He gently wrapped his arms around the brunette’s waist, pulling him close. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to the newly glossed lips, tasting the bubblegum flavor.

 

“Well, what about me is so sexy?” Stan asked, smiling sweetly as he caressed his lover’s muscular chest. He really needed a self-esteem pick me up after the morning he had been having, not to mention, the anxiety he was having over anyone finding out about his pregnancy.

 

“Well, your beautiful blue eyes, your luscious lips, your soft skin…” Kyle mused, running his hands down his lover’s form. He let his hands drift downwards, stopping on Stan’s gorgeous ass. “Let’s not forget your big and plump ass.” He purred.

 

Stan pulled away at that, his blue eyes narrowing. “B-Big?” He said, his voice starting to crack.

 

Kyle was too caught up in his lust to realize he had just stepped on a landmine. “Mmm, yeah Baby, big is just how I like it, more to play with.” He purred.

 

Stan frowned and moved to knee the Alpha in the crotch, causing Kyle to let out a cry of pain and fall to the ground.

 

“I can’t believe you! I knew it! I’m FAAAAAAAAAT!” Stan screamed, running out of his room and into the bathroom, slamming the door closed and locking it.

 


	17. Coming Undone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan is having issues with his mental health as he continues to carry his baby. Craig and Tweek take their relationship to the next level. Omega 101 proves to be very interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, and suggestions are always highly appreciated!
> 
> Happy reading!

It had taken Kyle awhile to get Stan out of the bathroom, but, after nearly a half hour of begging, the pregnant brunette had come out. Now of course, they were going to be late for their first hour class. He glanced over at Stan who was sitting in the passenger seat of his car, looking cute as a button with his hair and face all done up, hiding his adorable pregnant stomach under the pink babydoll shirt. His lover had been rather paranoid lately, afraid someone was going to find out he was pregnant, but honestly, he didn’t get it. People were going to find out sooner or later right? Soon Stan wouldn’t be able to hide his belly from the world.

 

“You okay Babe? You look upset still.” Kyle said, moving to place a hand on his lover’s knee as he kept the other one on the steering wheel.

 

“Guess I just have a lot on my mind… I’m going to look at wedding gowns after school and tomorrow we have another doctor’s appointment with Doctor Johnson and she said the baby should show up on the ultrasound…” Stan said, moving to put a hand on his swollen stomach.

 

“You don’t sound excited about seeing the baby for the first time.” Kyle said with a frown.

 

“I…don’t know how to feel about it… You know that…” Stan said, knowing Kyle thought he was just going to wake up one day and be over the moon about being a mother. Unfortunately, that just wasn’t how things worked.

 

“Once you see that baby, you’re gonna fall in love with it, I just know it.” Kyle said with a small smile, pulling into the parking lot of the high school.

 

Stan just sighed, it didn’t seem to matter how many times he told Kyle how he felt, how uneasy he was, it was always just brushed aside. He grabbed his bag and made sure his baby bump was hidden. Every day was just another charade he had to play to try and keep his secret. He just had to hold on three more months till graduation, just had to hide it till then, that was possible, right? He bit his lower lip and felt Kyle take his hand.

 

“Let me walk you to class.” Kyle said, knowing the brunette’s first class of the day was the Omega 101 class he had been forced to take. “You look really pretty today.” He said, looking down at his lover with a soft smile. “I can’t get over how gorgeous you are.”

 

“I don’t feel very beautiful…” Stan admitted, feeling Kyle squeeze his hand as they got closer to the classroom. He raised an eyebrow when he saw a rather large group gathered outside. It wasn’t just Omega’s waiting to get into the classroom, there were some Alphas too, in fact, he saw Kenny standing with Butters.

 

“What’s going on here?” Kyle decided to ask, looking over at his friend. He had to smile a little at how Butters was cuddled up to him. They had officially started dating last month. Of course they had to keep it from Butters’ parents, but, the couple seemed happy.

 

“Oh! It’s soooo romantic!” Butters cried out, clapping his hands together.

 

Kenny laughed a little. “Yeah, fucking Tweek is making us all look bad.” He said, running his fingers through his blond locks.

 

“What did Tweek do that was so great? Did he finally wise the fuck up and dump Craig?” Stan asked dryly, not in the mood for all of this. For some reason all this was doing was pissing him the fuck off!

 

“Whoa, calm down there Marsh, someone on their cycle? Don’t get all bitchy.” Clyde said with a laugh, causing Kyle to shoot a glare at him.

 

“Shut the fuck up, Donovan, I’m in the mood to put your head through a wall if you talk like that to Stan again.” Kyle threatened, causing Clyde to just laugh and hold his hands up in a defensive manner.

 

“Calm down, Bro, I didn’t mean anything by it.” Clyde said, looking back to where the crowd was still gathered. “To clue you two in, Tweek asked Craig to marry him last night and apparently Craig said yes, so, everyone wanted to see the rock homeboy sprung for.”

 

“I think it’s so sweet. They’ve been together for so long and now they are going to get married.” Butters cooed. “It’s like a real life romance movie.”

 

“You know, Kyle and I have been together for a long time too.” Stan interjected, crossing his arms over his chest. He wanted to tell everyone he was going to get married soon too! He just didn’t have a ring yet…and he was always on the verge of having a nervous breakdown…and he was pregnant… Okay, maybe he didn’t want to tell anyone anything!

 

“C’mon Stan, you and Kyle were playing the whole will they won’t they bullshit until you both presented. Craig and Tweek have been dating on and off since like the fourth grade.” Kenny said with an amused grin. Of course he knew why Stan was so bitchy, but, he wasn’t about to spill that out of risk of being beaten to death by Kyle…and probably by Stan too, hell, he hadn’t even told Butters!

 

“We just didn’t know how to…express our feelings… Wait a minute…we don’t owe you an explanation, fuck off, Kenny.” Kyle snapped, pinching the bridge of his nose. This was just another reminder of all the shit he had to do before Stan gave birth. He still needed to get his mate an engagement ring; he just wanted to find the perfect one…

 

“God, you’re both fucking pissy today, well, I guess it’s true what they say, couples tend to act similar the longer they date.” Kenny teased, causing him to get punched in the arm by Kyle.

 

“Stop it Ken, you’re being so mean.” Butters said, lightly tapping the blond Alpha’s chest.

 

Kenny couldn’t help but grin as he wrapped an arm around his cute Omega all dolled up in pink. “I’m sorry Buttercup, I just can’t help it sometimes, I’ve been a really bad boy, you can punish me as you see fit later.” He purred.

 

“Have a little shame, Dude.” Stan said, looking a little grossed out.

 

“Oh come on, like you and Kyle aren’t all nasty together all the time.” Kenny said, rolling his eyes, moving to press a kiss to the top of Butters head. “I had to sit through years upon years of your Super Best Friend bullshit, you can both deal.” He said, before hearing the bell start to ring. “Well, that’s the bell; I’ll come after class and come get you to walk you to math, okay?” He said, looking down at Buttesr.

 

“Of course, Ken, I always love when you walk me to class.” Butters cooed, before turning his attention to Stan. “Stan, c’mon, you can see Craig’s engagement ring, it’s so pretty!” He squealed, pressing a kiss to Kenny’s cheek before making his way into the classroom.

 

Stan just rolled his eyes before looking at Kyle. “See you after class.”

 

“I love you Baby, if you need anything, just let me know.” Kyle said, leaning down to press a kiss to Stan’s plump lips. “Want to go off campus for lunch? We can get anything you want.” He said, hoping that would help improve Stan’s mood.

 

“Yeah, might be nice… I’ll see you then, love you.” Stan said, returning the kiss before waving goodbye to his mate, watching as he walked off with the other Alphas. He made his way into the classroom, taking his seat between Butters and Craig.

 

Looking over, he was actually quite surprised to see an actual smile on Craig Tucker’s dark red painted lips. He looked…happy? Somehow that just did not compute with Stan. He also managed to get a sneak view of the ring. It was nice, nothing too big but obviously something that cost a pretty penny and had a lot of thought put into it. When he looked back up he couldn’t help but groan when he saw he had been caught looking at it.

 

“Oh, did you want to see Marsh?” Craig asked, his smile turning into a more familiar smirk. He held his hand out to show off the diamond ring. “Isn’t it perfect? Tweek said only the best for me would do.” He cooed, sounding rather proud of himself. “It’s okay to feel jealous, I know Kyle takes forever to do anything. Probably why it took like ten years for him to even tell you he had a crush on you. Some Alphas just aren’t as open and romantic as Tweek is.” He added, running manicured nails through his black locks.

 

Stan rolled his eyes. “Oh please, just because you have a ring on your finger doesn’t mean anything. It’s not like you guys are bonded.” He added.

 

“Well, I’ll certainly be bonded before you and Kyle are. Tweek isn’t afraid to commit.” Craig pointed out.

 

Stan wanted to snap at the other brunette and tell him he was already bonded, that he was physically, emotionally, and mentally committed to Kyle. He dug his pencil into his paper as he tried to keep his cool, feeling a mood swing starting to come his way. “Whatever Tucker, it’s just an engagement, Tweek still has time to wise up and leave your frosty ass.”

 

Craig’s grey eyes narrowed at that. “Fuck off bitch, you have no idea what Tweek and I have together. You prance around here and act like you and Kyle are like some perfect couple, yeah right; you’ve always thought you were better than everyone else, both of you, now you can be narcissistic assholes together.”

 

“And you have no idea what Kyle and I have together.” Stan snapped back.

 

“You’re right; I still can’t figure you two out. Kyle is going to be Valedictorian, and, what are you going to be Stan, I mean besides some faux hippie bimbo that is?” Craig shot back. “Not to mention maybe you should lay off the sweets, you look like you’ve gained some weight.” He said, his lips forming a smirk again. “Don’t even try to deny it; I can see it in your face and your ankles.” He said. “Plus, don’t think everyone hasn’t noticed you are wearing all this baggy shit instead of your usual skank wear.”

 

Being called fat for the second time in a day was not sitting well with Stan and he felt himself starting to tear up. God, he just wanted to go home! He couldn’t deal with this! Everything was so intense! He was either so angry…or so sad…or so bitchy…

 

“Are you okay Stan?” Butters asked, looking concerned as he noticed Stan was starting to tear up. He looked down and saw in the process of crying Stan had knocked some water onto himself, spilling it all over the pink babydoll shirt. “Oh, you got your shirt wet, here; I think I have something to help dry it off.” Butters said, reaching over to gently grab Stan’s shirt.

 

“Butters, no!” Stan cried out, watching in horror as the blond Omega lifted his shirt up to try and dry it off, exposing his swollen, pregnant, stomach.

 

“Oh…my…God…” Craig said, his eyes going wide when he got a glimpse at what was going on. “You’re…pregnant!” He said, before laughing. “You’re such a fucking slut! Oh my God! Stan Marsh got knocked up!”

 

Stan felt himself go completely white and break into a cold sweat when Craig said that. Suddenly everyone’s eyes were on him and he felt Butters let go of his shirt, probably from being in a state of shock.

 

“S-Stan…you…are pregnant…” Butters said, putting a hand over his mouth. “Is it Kyle’s? Did you guys bond!?”

 

Bebe had heard what was going on and quickly ran over to see for herself. “Oh my God! Wendy mentioned she had a friend that was pregnant, but, I can’t believe it was you!”

 

“Couldn’t even keep your legs closed until after graduation. No wonder you were so pissy about my engagement to Tweek, your knocked up and your Alpha hasn’t even proposed to you yet! Well, good to know that your plans for after high school are being barefoot and pregnant! Is Kyle the father, or, is it some other Alpha’s? Obviously you have no issue with spreading your legs for an Alpha fast. It’s been like four months since you presented.”

 

Stan felt tears running down his cheeks at this point feeling absolutely humiliated. He just wanted to disappear and never be seen again. God…this was his worst nightmare come true. “I-I…” He tried to speak but just felt himself tremble, not able to stop shaking, stop panicking, he felt like he was going to have a complete anxiety attack.

 

“Never thought Stan was gonna be the one to get knocked up in high school.” Bebe muttered to another Omega.

 

It was then the teacher, Vice Principal Strong Woman, who taught the class, came in. “What is going on in here?” She asked, looking concerned.

 

“Oh, nothing much, just the fact Stan Marsh is a huge fucking slut!” Craig cried out, laughing as he rested a hand on his cheek.

 

That was it, Stan stood up from his desk and ran out of the classroom, ignoring Vice Principal Strong Woman’s request for him to come back so they could talk. He was nearly blinded by tears, just glad everyone was in their classes at the moment. He just wanted to get to the bathroom. He opened the door to the Omega bathroom in the hall and locked the door behind him.

 

Craig knew, that meant everyone was going to know soon! It was going to be all over the school! He shook his head as tears streamed down his face, his breathing growing ragged. He managed to sit down on the ground, his back against the wall. “F-Fuck…” Stan cried out to himself, before looking down at his stomach. He felt his blue eyes narrow. “I-I….hate you!” He screamed. “You…ruined my life!” He added, resting a hand against his wet cheek. His makeup was melting off, he felt like he was coming undone. “W-When you’re born…how can I even love you when you’ve caused me all this fucking pain! You took away my future…my choices…my everything!”

 

He tried to take in a deep breath as he clenched his eyes shut. “God…I’m a monster…” He choked out. “I just told…my unborn child…I hate them…” He said, breaking into a sob. “What’s wrong with me? What kind of fucked up mother am I going to be!? No baby deserves to have me as a mother…” He said in a sullen tone, his tears hitting the bathroom tile floor. “How…will you ever love me?” Stan added in a whisper, moving to rest a hand on his swollen stomach. “I’m sorry… I’m just scared…”

 

Letting out a deep breath he tried to force himself to calm down, not wanting to risk having an anxiety attack and hurting the baby. “Everyone is just going to know me as the slut…that’s what I’ll graduate as… My wedding I’ll be pregnant… Craig will look great in his wedding dress and I’ll…I’ll look like a whale…” He said, sniffling as he tried to wipe away his tears. “Things weren’t suppose to be like this… I can’t even talk to Kyle about it because he just doesn’t understand…” He said, putting his hands on his stomach. “I’m sorry…that I will probably be a shitty mother…and a shitty wife…and a shitty Omega…”

 

At that moment he felt something strange happen, it felt like something kicked his insides. He looked down and moved to place his other hand on his stomach, his blue eyes going wide.  

 


	18. Tweek and Craig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback to how Tweek and Craig got engaged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some requests to see how Craig and Tweek got together, so, I wanted to do a little chapter about them. So this chapter contains Creek! Also for some reason Craig is one of the few characters I can write as either feminine or masculine, go figure!
> 
> Comments, kudos, and suggestions are always highly appreciated!
> 
> Enjoy reading! :)

**(The following takes place a week prior to Chapter 17)**

Craig Tucker hated most things. He hated fake ass prissy bitches like Stan Marsh, he hated his dad telling him his skirts were too short, and he really hated how fucking annoying almost everyone in this hillbilly town was! He never made it a secret; he was always dower, a scowl on his painted lips. That was the Craig Tucker everyone knew, the bitchy, cold, sarcastic brunette who surprisingly turned into an Omega. But, there was another side to him, a side only one person ever got to see, one of the few things in this world that made him happy, his boyfriend, his Alpha, Tweek Tweak.  He and Tweek had been dating on and off since they were ten. Before they both presented everyone was sure Tweek would be an Omega and Craig an Alpha, but, things took a very surprising twist. His love had turned into a tall, muscular, handsome Alpha who he had fallen in love with all over again. He swooned every time he was around him; he was completely head over heels for his man.

 

He and Tweek were on a date, walking through the mall after the blond had taken his Omega shopping. Craig kept a tight hold on the handsome blond’s hand as they walked around, his short black skirt swaying as they walked and his high heeled boots clicking on the ground.

 

“Can you believe Stan Marsh? God, I would be so embarrassed if I showed up in that horrible outfit he was wearing today.” Craig said, popping the gum in his mouth as he looked around the mall. “And he had the fucking nerve to say I look like a slut. It’s like, bitch, have you never looked in the mirror?” He said, rolling his grey eyes. “What the fuck is wrong with Broflovski that he is so obsessed with him?”

 

Tweek sighed as his boyfriend decided to go on yet another rant about Stan. He knew the brunette didn’t like him, but, damn, he just hoped it never came to blows. Well…actually…that would be kinda hot… He was sure Kyle would agree with him. “Yeah, the nerve of him.” He said, just going along with it. If he wanted to live he would just go along with it.

 

Craig smiled a little and moved to latch onto the Alpha’s arm. “Thanks for buying me that new pair of shoes, Snookums, I love them so much!” He cooed.

 

“Hey, I wanted to get you something nice, you know I always do when I can.” Tweek said, leaning down to press a kiss to the top of Craig’s head. “Consider it a thank you for letting me…you know…try that…thing with you…” He said, his cheeks going a little red. Even though he was the Alpha, Craig still had a very strong personality and he could still get meek.

 

“Oh, you mean letting you tie me up? You can do that whenever you want, it was fun.” Craig cooed, laughing at how the blond’s cheeks went even redder. “You know I would do anything for you.” He added, moving to rest his head on the larger man’s shoulder, snuggling up to him. “I love you so much.”

 

Tweek smiled and moved to give the smaller brunette a squeeze. “I love you too Kitten, more than anything in this world.” He said, taking in the scent of the strong perfume Craig always wore.

 

They kept walking until Tweek felt Craig stop. “You wanted to look at something?” He said, looking to see the brunette looking in the window of a baby clothes boutique. “You…wanna go look inside?” He asked with a smile.

 

Craig blushed a little and nodded his head. “Y-Yeah…I kinda do…you know…just to look.” He said, smiling when Tweek led him into the shop. He loved kids, he loved babies, and he loved the idea of being a mom. When he presented the urge to be a mother was so strong he couldn’t believe it. The idea of having a family with Tweek had become a dream to him, and, he just loved planning for the future.

 

“Oh…Snookums, look at this.” He cooed, picking up a onesie. “It’s so cute!” He said, turning to look at Tweek. “It’s got a little teddy bear on it; wouldn’t a baby look adorable in this?” Craig asked, smiling when Tweek nodded his head.

 

“I think our baby would look adorable in it.” Tweek said. He knew how much Craig wanted a baby. He talked all the time about how when they graduated he wanted to start trying for one.

 

“Babies…you know I want twins.” Craig said softly, putting the onesie back.

 

“I know Kitten, one boy and one girl, right?” Tweek said, watching as his boyfriend picked up a stuffed bear.

 

“Yeah, I hope they have your eyes.” Craig said blissfully.

 

“I know they’ll be as beautiful as their mother.” Tweek said before taking the teddy bear from his Omega’s hands and picking up the teddy bear onesie. “Let’s buy these right now, that way, as soon as we know, we’ll have them ready.”

 

Craig couldn’t help but let a wide smile cross his dark red painted lips. “Oh Snookums…” He said, nodding his head as he let his boyfriend go to the counter to pay for them. Before the blond could do anything he managed to grab the man and pull him down for a tender kiss.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Tweek was worried. He was going to take Craig out for dinner but he wasn’t answering his phone. He quickly drove his car to the Tucker household, afraid something had happened to his love. As soon as he parked he nearly flew out of the car, running towards the front door. It looked like Craig’s parents were gone; hopefully they took Tricia with them so they could have some privacy. He just hoped his lover was okay.

 

Ringing the door bell he waited and waited, no one coming to answer.

 

“Craig! Craig!” He cried out, knocking on the door, his anxiety getting worse and worse with every passing second. It wouldn’t be for another minute longer that the door finally opened. His face dropped when he saw his Omega, Craig was in tears, mascara running down his cheeks, his grey eyes red from crying. “K-Kitten...what’s wrong? Are you okay? Are you hurt?”

 

Craig sniffled and shook his head. “N-No…everything isn’t okay…” He said, stepping aside to let Tweek inside.

 

“What’s going on? Craig, talk to me, I’m here for you.” Tweek said, moving to dry the smaller teen’s tears.

 

“I-I…went in…for my physical today…” Craig said, moving to sit down on the couch in the living room. “T-They did all the normal tests and…they said…there is a chance…I’ll never be able to have a baby…” He said, breaking into a sob. He covered his face with his hands as tears started to run down his cheeks again.

 

“W-What? But…how…why?” Tweek said, sounding crushed. He moved to sit down next to Craig, gathering the crying Omega in his arms.

 

“S-Something with…my womb…  I didn’t really understand all the shit they were saying…I just heard…might not be able to have a baby…” The brunette said, taking in a deep breath as he managed to look at his lover.

 

“But, the doctor said might… That means I’ll do whatever I can to make it so we can have a baby…” Tweek promised. “You know I would do anything to make you happy… I hate seeing you cry…” He said softly.

 

“I just…I want a family with you… What’s the point of even being with me if I can’t have children? I’m…fucking broken…”

 

“That’s not true, you’re not broken, and, I love you for you, not because you can give me kids.” Tweek said, moving to reach into his pocket. He was going to propose to Craig at dinner tonight, he had picked out a fancy restaurant and he was going to get on one knee, but, it seemed like best laid plans were coming undone, and, he needed to do this now…

 

“Kitten…I wanted to ask you something tonight…something really…really important.” Tweek said, biting his lower lip. “It’s…something I’ve wanted to ask you for a long time…” He said, watching as Craig looked at him, tears still running down his cheeks. “I’ve loved you since we were kids, and, despite what any doctor says, I promise, we are going to have a family of our own. But, before we can do that…there is something we need to do first.” He said, moving to get off the couch and get on one knee. He opened up a black ring box and showed off a simple white gold band and a small diamond in the middle. It wasn’t much, but, he hoped Craig knew how much it meant. “Craig Tucker….would you do the honor of making me the happiest Alpha in the world and…marrying me? Becoming my wife, my Omega, my partner, my mate?” He asked, trying not to just pass out from how nervous he was.

 

Craig felt his eyes go wide when he saw his lover get on one knee and present him with an engagement ring, asking him to marry him. He closed his eyes, feeling warm tears run down his cheeks. “T-Tweek…” He said, feeling his lower lip quiver. “Oh God…” He said, managing a small smile and snapping his grey eyes back open. “Yes…of course I will.” He said softly, moving to try and wipe away some tears. “I love you so much…” He said, moving to wrap his arms around the blond, burying his face in the Alpha’s muscular chest.

 

Tweek smiled, holding the brunette tightly. “Baby…we can get married as soon as we graduate and…we will start trying for a baby. I’ll find every specialist I can to get you pregnant.” He promised. “I’ll do anything to make you happy.”

 

“You make me happy…I don’t need much more than you.” Craig admitted, starting to calm down thanks to Tweek’s comforting touch and smell. “I want to mate with you…bond with you…”

 

“If that’s what you want, when you go into Heat, we’ll do that.” The blond promised.

 

“I’ll buy…something sexy to wear for it.” Craig promised, moving to press a tender kiss to the man’s lips. “I want it to be perfect.”

 

“It will be perfect; being with you like that…it’s gonna be the best night of my life.” Tweek said sincerely. “How about we order some takeout and just watch movies tonight?” He suggested, having a feeling his lover didn’t want to go out for dinner.

 

“That sounds nice…I’d love that.” Craig said, looking down at the ring on his finger. “Is it wrong I’m just so happy I got engaged before fucking Stan did?”

 

Tweek couldn’t help but laugh. “You wouldn’t be you if you weren’t salty as hell.” He teased, smiling when Craig actually laughed back.

 

**~*Present Time*~**

Craig slammed his locker shut after he had gotten out of his Omega 101 class. He was livid! That fucking slut Stan Marsh was pregnant! He was pregnant and he didn’t even want the fucking baby! He was glad he got to tell everyone he was knocked up, stupid fucking whore!

 

“Fucking cunt…” He growled under his breath, grabbing his books and starting to storm down the hall. How was it that Stan always beat him to something!?

 

As he walked past the bathroom he could hear whimpers, knowing exactly who it was. He rolled his eyes and walked in, seeing a pathetic looking Stan Marsh curled up in the corner crying his blue eyes out.

 

“How many months pregnant are you?” Craig asked, his usual stoic nasally voice coming out cold.

 

Stan looked up at the other brunette. “T-Three…” He stammered out. There was no use in hiding anymore, everyone knew.

 

“You gonna keep it?” Craig added.

 

Stan moved to wipe some tears from his eyes and nodded his head. “Y-Yeah…”

 

“You know…this isn’t good for your baby.” He said, moving to go over to the other brunette and sit down next to him. “So, calm down.” Craig said, opening up his purse and pulling out a bottle of water. “Drink this and stop your crying.” He said, passing it to the other Omega who did what he told him to do.

 

“Thanks…” Stan said softly, taking a sip.

 

“Yeah…don’t look too much into it, Marsh.” Craig said, looking at the other brunette’s swollen stomach.

 


	19. Super Best Friends Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan and Kyle go to find out the gender of the baby. Kyle has a very important question to ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments, and suggestions are always highly appreciated!
> 
> Happy reading! <3

“Are you excited?” Kyle asked, smiling as he moved to wrap his arms around his lover from behind, resting his hands on Stan’s swollen stomach. “I am, I can’t wait to see if we are going to have a boy or girl.” He added, moving to press a kiss to the back of his lover’s neck.

 

“Kinda… It just feels so weird still, you know? I mean it is all gonna feel so real when I can actually see the baby…” Stan admitted, taking in a deep breath. “I still like the name Elway…” He decided to pepper in.

 

Kyle just groaned. “Yes, I know, you want to name the baby Elway.” He said, keeping a hold on the brunette as they waited for the doctor to call them back.

 

“I just like it.” Stan said softly. The last few days had been rough. Everyone at school had found out he was pregnant and while some people were nice, some people weren’t. Cartman had followed him around school all day yelling what a huge slut he was, and, Mister Mackey wanted him to come in for counseling. It was so embarrassing! He just wanted to disappear until after he gave birth.

 

“I know Baby, maybe I’ll warm up to it.” Kyle said. He honestly had been looking forward to this day ever since Stan told him he was pregnant. He wanted this to be personal this was the first look at their child, so, he had told his and Stan’s parents to stay home, it just needed to be them this time. He was nearly killed by his own mother when he told her that, but, it was worth it, this was going to be his and Stan’s family, he was going to be the head of it, he wanted to start working towards building their own life together.

 

“We could decorate the nursery in Broncos colors.” Stan added, actually managing a small smile. “I mean, boy, girl, it works for both.”

 

Kyle had to admit, it felt nice to see Stan actually excited about something to do with the baby. “I don’t think I would be against that.” He said, moving to kiss the top of the brunette’s head.

 

Stan smiled back, for the first time since he had been pregnant Kyle had actually agreed with something he said! Maybe if he continued to be a little more open minded about things, this…wouldn’t be completely awful.  “I’d…really like that…” He said, taking in a deep breath as he felt Kyle move his hand from his stomach and gently caress his cheek.

 

“If it will make you smile more, I’ll buy every Bronco thing I can find to put in that nursery.” Kyle said. Today was going to be a big day. Yes, they were going to find out the gender of their baby, but, tonight, he was going to take Stan out to dinner and finally…officially…as his mate to marry him. He had bought the ring he had everything planned out. 

 

Kyle was pulled out of his thoughts when the door to the doctor’s office opened up.

 

“Stanley Marsh?” The nurse said with a smile. “The doctor is ready to see you.” She added, letting the couple follow her into the examination room.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Stan laid on the table as Doctor Johnson performed the ultrasound. He could feel Kyle holding his hand and squeezing it. The doctor had just finished putting the gel on his stomach and was running the wand over it. He almost didn’t want to look at the monitor, afraid of what he was going to see. He knew it was stupid, but, part of him was expecting to see some kind of monster inside of him…like he was going to give birth to some horrible creature like in that movie _Eraserhead_ … He took in a deep breath and tried to get out of his head. He was being ridiculous! It was a baby! A baby that was made from him and Kyle out of an act of love! It…was going to beautiful…

 

“How are you feeling Stanley? Has your morning sickness gone away yet?” The doctor asked, peering into the monitor as she worked.

 

“Y-Yeah… It’s been pretty much gone…now I’m just having the mood swings and cravings.” Stan said, biting his lower lip. “Kyle has been helping out a lot, he makes sure I eat and get the things I need.” He said, looking over to his mate who flashed him a small smile.

 

“Very good, the second trimester is very important; the baby will do a lot of its growth in the next few months.” Doctor Johnson said with a smile. “Just keep eating well and taking those prenatal vitamins.” She added.

 

“How is everything looking?” Kyle asked, trying to get a clear look at the monitor. “I mean…is the baby okay? Healthy and developing like it should?”

 

“Yes, so far I’m not seeing any issues.” Doctor Johnson said before pausing. “Well…wait just a moment…” She said, her eyebrows knitting together.

 

“W-What? Is something wrong? Something wrong with my baby?” Stan said, sounding panicked. It was the first time he had actually called it his baby. He felt himself starting to get go into a cold sweat, tears welling in his blue eyes. “K-Kyle…” He stammered out.

 

“Shh, calm down Baby, we don’t know if anything is wrong, just, hear her out.” Kyle said, not wanting to admit he was worried too. It was never good when a doctor looked concerned.

 

“It’s okay Stanley, the baby is fine…it’s just…well…” The doctor started to say before smiling a little. “Well, the thing is, there are two of them. Looks like you’re having twins.” She said.

 

“W-What!?” Stan cried out. “T-Twins but….you only saw one last month...where did the other come from!?”

 

“It isn’t uncommon for a second fetus to be hidden during early ultrasound exams, sometimes; it’s just hiding behind the other fetus.” The doctor explained.

 

“Twins…” Kyle said his green eyes wide as he gripped onto Stan’s hand harder. This…was not in the plans… He had budgeted for one baby…ONE!  He had planned and planned but this was not in them! Two children!? That meant double everything! He took in a deep breath and ran fingers through his beard. He loved Stan and he wanted to be a father…having twins just meant…double for him to love…

 

“Are…both of the babies healthy?” Stan decided to ask. “Like…nothing is wrong with them?” He said sounding rather concerned.

 

“No, both babies are perfectly fine, don’t worry Stanley, remember, stress isn’t good. I know this is surprising, but, it’s going to be okay, we are going to monitor you even more carefully to make sure these babies get the best care.” Doctor Johnson promised.

 

“I-I know…you’ve been a very good doctor, thank you for all you’ve done for us.” Stan said softly, looking over at Kyle who nodded his head.

 

“Do you know the genders of the babies? Did you want to know the genders, Sweetheart?” Kyle asked, looking down at Stan.

 

“Yes…I do…” Stan said, trying to force himself to calm down. He really didn’t want to have a panic attack while he was getting examined.

 

Kyle smiled a little and gave a nod to the doctor. “Yeah…let’s see what we are going to have.”

 

The doctor smiled and nodded her head. “Well, looks like you’re going to have two girls.” She said, pointing to the monitor so the future parents could see. “They are both healthy and developing normally, see; you can even the head forming there.”

 

Stan actually smiled a little at that. “They’re…kinda cute.” He said, looking over at Kyle. “I wonder what they are going to look like.”

 

Kyle smiled a little back as he looked at the monitor. “Well, I hope they have your hair, I don’t want them to have to deal with the mess I have to deal with all the time.” He said, giving Stan’s hand a little squeeze again. “But, they are going to be beautiful and perfect, just like their mother.” He assured, moving to press a kiss to the brunette’s cheek.

 

“I just want them to be healthy…that’s what really matters.” Stan said, taking in another deep breath. He knew Kyle had been taken aback by the news of twins, but, somehow, it would work out… It just had to.

 

“Ma is going to go nuts when she hears this news.” Kyle said, watching as a nurse came over and started to wipe the gel off his lover’s stomach. “Twins and girls, she’ll be shocked and then happy, I would imagine.” He said, helping Stan sit up as soon as the nurse was done cleaning him up.

 

“I have no idea how my parents are going to react…” Stan said with a sigh. “My dad will probably try twice as hard to kill you if anything.” He said, looking over at his mate who just shrugged.

 

“I just have super potent sperm, apparently.” Kyle said, causing Stan to smack his chest. “Ow! It was a joke!” He said, rubbing his chest.

 

“I guess we should go tell our parents right away huh.” Stan said, causing Kyle to shake his head.

 

“Let’s…go get dinner first.” The redhead said with a small smile. “I know this has been really hard on you and we haven’t really been on a date since you got pregnant, I want to take you somewhere nice.” He said. “Give you a reason to dress up you know?” He said, rubbing Stan’s back.

 

Stan had to smile at that. “That…sounds nice…” He said. It really had been a long time since they had gone out on a date, since Kyle had been romantic.

 

“Before you both go, would you two like a copy of the ultrasound picture?” Doctor Johnson asked with a smile.

 

“Yes, actually, a few copies.” Stan said, looking over at his mate. “For our families.”

 

~*~*~*~

 

“You look really pretty tonight.” Kyle said, looking across the table at his lover. He was actually rather impressed. Stan had gotten really good at masking his baby bump. The stylish black shift dress he was dolled up in looked rather fetching on him, and, it was hard to tell he was even pregnant in it. He was really drawn in at Stan’s gorgeous face though. His beautiful blue eyes were lined in kohl and mascara, making them look bigger and brighter than ever, and, his plump lips were painted a cherry red. He had to smile even more when he saw Stan blush cutely at his compliment.

 

“I don’t feel pretty…I feel disgusting…” Stan said with a small sigh, moving to take a sip of his water. “I feel bloated and ugly.” He added, resting a hand on his cheek.

 

“Well trust me when I tell you, you are, you’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” Kyle said, moving to take his lover’s hand in his. “I know this has been hard on you Stan. I know it’s been even harder when everyone found out at school…” He said with a sigh. He had heard it through the grapevine that Stan was pregnant, apparently everyone in the Omega 101 class had found out and Craig Tucker was rather quick to spread it all around.

 

“It was humiliating… I can’t believe how fast word went around the school. “Stan said, giving Kyle’s hand a squeeze. “Gotta love Cartman writing slut on my locker.”

 

Kyle frowned at that. “He did what!? I’ll beat his ass down for that!” The redhead threatened, trying to calm himself down. He had things he needed to do tonight, and, being pissed off wasn’t going to help at all. He reached down and took a bite of his food. “I’m sorry he did that Baby… You don’t deserve any of that… You are sweet, beautiful and just…perfect.” He said, moving to run fingers through his hair. “Everyday I’m just so happy to have you in my life and to have you as my mate.” He said. “Ever since I was a kid…I always wanted to be with you…” He admitted. “Even before we presented…I knew…no matter what we came out as, I would be with you.

 

Stan smiled a little. “You know I felt the same way too… Ever since we first met when we were five I knew there was something there…something more than just a friendship.”

 

“There was always something there…it took longer then I wanted it to for us to become more than just Super Best Friends.” Kyle said, watching as Stan picked at his food. “Part of the reason I wanted to mate with you so fast was because I knew some other Alpha would get to you first. You’re a catch, and, I couldn’t live with myself if I had to see you in the arms of another.”

 

“Well, that’s never going to happen, we’re bonded, together for the rest of our lives, through thick and thin.” Stan said. “In six months we’re going to have two children to take care of.” He said, still a little shook up from finding out he was pregnant with twins.

 

“Honestly Stan, I don’t know how I could ever thank you for all you are giving me.” Kyle said. “You gave me your love and you’re giving me children.” He said, looking around before deciding it was time. “I want to give you myself, my love, everything that I ever achieve in life…” He said, reaching into his pocket and feeling the ring box that was hiding in there.  “I know neither of us expected to be in this situation, I didn’t expect to be an Alpha, and I know you didn’t expect to become an Omega, but I think it was fate that led us to this. I think we were always meant to be together…like this.” He said with a smile, moving to gently caress his lover’s hand.

 

Stan smiled back at his Alpha, allowing him to gently caress his hand, taking in the calming scent he was giving off. “Oh Kyle…” He said, moving to grip onto the hand that was holding his. Yes they fought, yes Kyle could be an ass, but, he loved this man, even if it wasn’t always good for him to do so. “I love you.” He said softly.

 

“I love you too, Baby, that’s, why I need to ask you something very important.” Kyle said, bringing his Omega’s hand up to his lips and kissing the back of it. He slowly let go and got up from his seat, going over to where Stan was sitting. “Stan, I know we are already mated and bonded, but, I really want to make it official.” He said, moving to get on one knee. They both knew they were going to get married, Kyle wasn’t about to let Stan give birth out of wedlock, but, he still wanted to have the perfect ring and to propose properly. He took the ring box out and opened it up, revealing a simple diamond ring on a rose gold band. “Will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?”

 

Even though Stan had a feeling this was what the redhead was getting after, even though he knew they were going to get married, it didn’t stop the tears welling in his eyes when he asked. He looked down and saw the ring, hoping Kyle hadn’t spent too much money on it.  He slowly nodded his head as a few tears rolled down his cheeks. “Yes…yes I will.” He said, moving to hold out his hand so his lover could slip the ring on. He examined it when it was on his ring finger and smiled. “It’s beautiful.”

 

“I wanted it to be the perfect one for you.” Kyle said, standing up and moving to press a kiss to the brunette’s lips, brushing away the tears.

 

“We have a long road ahead of us; it isn’t going to be easy…” Stan said. “But, it feels a little better knowing that we’re in it together.”

 

“Isn’t that how things have always been? Stan and Kyle verses the world.” Kyle said with an amused tone.

 

 


	20. Kenny and Butters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little side chapter following Kenny and Butters' relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~*Warnings for a sex scene and Kenny/Butters*~
> 
> I got many requests to show a little bit of Kenny and Butters after I did the side chapter with Craig and Tweek, so, here is something to appease. After this, we will be moving forward with the pregnancy :)
> 
> Kudos, comments, and suggestions are always highly appreciated!
> 
> Happy reading! :)

Kenny was the first to admit, he was no athlete, he smoked way too much weed to ever be an athlete… Well, that was bullshit, before they presented Stan was a football star and he smoked pot all the time, okay, maybe he just hated sports… Whatever! It didn’t matter! All he knew was he had to jump two fucking fences just to try and get into the vicinity of the Stotch’s home! God, those people were fucking nuts! What were they trying to keep out? He shook his head at that thought, they were trying to keep him out, and, anyone who wanted to show Butters the outside world.

 

Kenny usually considered himself a pretty chill guy, he didn’t like to hate anyone, but, he had really grown to hate Butters’ parents. They seemed to only want to do what was in their best interests with the blond Omega, even if it wasn’t something Butters wanted. It was really shitty. He had expressed his concerns to Stan and Kyle, and, had appreciated them giving him a place to crash if he needed to run away with the object of his affection.

 

It was getting harder and harder to see Butters. He couldn’t text him, his parents read all of his messages, and, he couldn’t exactly come through the front door to see him. The only time he actually got to talk to the blond without fear was at school. It fucking sucked. He had promised Butters as soon as they graduated he would take him away, he would do whatever it took to get him out of that house.

 

He managed to dodge a security camera as he started to shimmy up the tree, making his way towards his boyfriend’s window. He wondered if Kyle had to burn so many calories just to see Stan. Well…obviously not considering the redhead had knocked up the brunette. Kenny might have been a juvenile delinquent, but, at least he hadn’t gotten anyone pregnant! He honestly loved holding that over Kyle’s head and seeing his friend get so pissed off about it.

 

He managed to finally reach Butters’ window and softly knocked on it, hearing a rustling from inside the room. He watched as the curtains were pulled back and a pretty blond with big blue eyes was looking at him, a smile crossing his plump lips. He was wearing this cute little pink nightgown that showed off his lithe form. Kenny always thought Butters looked like a little Barbie doll. He was always so perfect, pink, and blond. God he was a lucky fucking guy.

 

Butters smiled as he opened the window so Kenny could get in, he backed away as he let the blond Alpha manage to get in. “Be careful…” He said in a worried tone, not wanting his boyfriend to fall and get hurt.

 

“It’s okay Babe, I only fell that one time, and I was fine.” Kenny said simply, successfully getting into the room. He closed the window behind him and looked around. “Your parents are a sleep right?”

 

Butters nodded his head. “Mmhmm, I double checked right before you came over.”  He said, smiling as he quickly wrapped his arms around Kenny’s shoulders. “I missed you.” He cooed softly, pressing a chaste kiss to the Alpha’s lips. “I went to go say bye to you afterschool but Stan said you got detention. What did you do this time Ken?” He asked, looking up at the other blond.

 

Kenny couldn’t help but groan when he saw those big blue eyes look up at him. “It wasn’t anything big…just got caught…you know…smoking…” He said, before finding a small hand slap his chest. “Ow! That…kinda hurt…” He said in a surprised tone.

 

“You said you were going to quit smoking.” Butters said, pulling away and crossing his arms over his chest, a pout on his plump pink lips.

 

Kenny sighed and moved run fingers through his hair. “I know Babe…I’m sorry…I just…it’s hard you know?” He said, feeling awful he had upset the little Omega. “Forgive me? I’m sorry I’m a fuck up.” He said.

 

“You aren’t a fuck up, Ken.” Butters said, shaking his head as he uncrossed his arms and moved to gently grab the others hands. “I just want you to be healthy; I don’t want anything to take you away from me.”

 

“Buttercup, I’m not going anywhere.” Kenny promised.

 

“You’re just…one of the few good things in my life…” The Omega said, moving to go sit on his bed. Of course his bed was clad with pink sheets and of course there were stuffed animals on it, a few Kenny had even given him as gifts.

 

Kenny frowned, something was off. Even though Butters parents were shitty and he was basically like Rapunzel, but, he usually still had a cheerful attitude. He seemed upset at the moment, and, that worried him. “Buttercup, is something wrong?” He asked, moving to sit down next to his boyfriend on his bed. “Talk to me Baby, you know you can tell me anything.” He assured.

 

Butters sighed and looked over at the Alpha. “I…overheard my parents talking tonight…” He said, taking in a deep breath as he felt tears start to well in his eyes. “T-They were talking about…me…marrying…Eric Cartman…” He said, sniffling as he shook his head, tears starting to run down his cheeks. “They think he would be a good Alpha for me and his family is well off…” He said, looking over at Kenny. “I-I don’t want to be with Eric. He’s so mean… He’s been mean since we were kids and he’s only gotten worse since he became an Alpha.”

 

Kenny was speechless at that. He felt his jaw drop when his lover told him his parents were trying to pawn him off onto the biggest fucking piece of scum in all of South Park. He felt himself getting over the initial shock and just getting fucking angry! “Oh hell no! Over my dead fucking body will that happen!” He said, his hands balling into fists. “I’ll kill that motherfucker before he even gets a chance!” He promised.

 

Butters moved to wipe away a few tears and look at his raging Alpha. “I-I…don’t know what to do…”

 

“Baby, you don’t have to do anything, we graduate in three months, as soon as that happens we are fucking out of here! If they try to set you up with fatass before then, we’re fucking out of here!” Kenny said. “I know Stan or Kyle’s families would help us out…”

 

“Stan and Kyle have their own things to worry about…they have a baby coming in six months.” Butters said softly.

 

“Then I’ll drop out of school and get a job, I’ll take care of you.” The Alpha said, moving to hold onto one of Butters’ hands.

 

“No, you can’t do that, you have to graduate Kenny, you’ve worked so hard! You’d be the first one in your family to graduate from high school.” The smaller blond said.

 

“Then…I’ll get a job after school, I’d do anything to make sure you’re okay…” Kenny promised, moving to wipe the tears from Butters’ cheeks. “Baby, I’d do anything for you…”  He said, leaning in to press a kiss to those lips he was addicted to. “You know I would… I’d do anything to make sure you’re safe and happy.”

 

“I know Ken…” Butters whispered, leaning in to press a kiss to the blond’s lips. “I know we’ll figure something out…” He said, before clearing his throat a little. “There is something I want to ask you… Is it okay if I ask you a question?”

 

“Of course, why couldn’t you ask me a question?” Kenny asked.

 

“Because, it would be a big…um…step for us.” Butters said, looking down at his lap, a blush on his cheeks. “Ken, I love you, and, I really want to be with you…” He said, looking up slowly at Kenny. “I want you to be my first… I want to be with you now just in case I am forced to be with Eric. I don’t want him to take that away from me. I want to give that to you.”

 

Kenny’s eyes went wide at that. He hadn’t pushed sex onto Butters, he knew the other blond was inexperienced and scared about things like that, and, he didn’t want to do anything to scare him. Yes, he had been with a lot of different people in the past, but, Butters was the only one he had really ever cared about. The fact that his boyfriend was asking him to take his virginity was big.

 

“O-Of course I would want to do that… I’ve wanted to do that for a long time, I just didn’t want to push you into anything.” Kenny said. “W-When do you want to do that?” He said, his eyes nearly popping out of his head when he found himself being pulled down by the smaller blond.

 

“Right now.” Butters said with a small smile. “I know you carry a condom in your wallet, you can put it to use tonight.”

 

“Are you sure?” Kenny said, finding himself on top of the smaller teen, looking down at him.

 

“I’m sure… I wouldn’t have asked if I wasn’t. I’ve wanted this for a long time too Ken…” Butters admitted, moving to pull the Alpha down into a kiss. “Please Ken, will you take me tonight?”

 

Kenny smiled and nodded his head, trying to hide the perverted smirk that was threatening to come out. God, he wanted this so bad! Butters was so fucking gorgeous, so perfect, so sweet, and he was all his. “I love you.” He said, moving to slip his tongue into the blond’s mouth. He pulled away after a few moments. “It might hurt a little at first.” He warned.

 

“That’s okay; I know you’ll be gentle.” Butters said.

 

“I will, and, if you want me to stop or do something different let me know, and I will. I want you to enjoy this, this is special.” Kenny said, moving to sit up and take his wallet out of his jean pocket. He grabbed the condom out of it and started to undo his belt, watching as Butters pushed himself back on the bed so he was resting against his pillows and stuffed animals. He saw him spread his legs, his little pink nightgown hiking up his thighs.

 

“You’re not as innocent as you act, are you?” Kenny said, sounding amused.

 

Butters giggled. “Maybe not.” He admitted.

 

“Hmm, you’ve been a little minx this whole time.” Kenny said, tugging his shirt off and showcasing his muscular chest. He was rather proud of his muscles; he worked hard on them, having gone to the gym frequently with Kyle.

 

“Oh Ken, you’re so muscular.” Butters cooed. “I always love it when you hold me in those big arms of yours; it always makes me feel so safe.” He added.

 

“Only for you Babydoll.” Kenny said, managing to get out of his boxers and put the condom on his erect member.

 

“Oh God…it’s so…big!” Butters said, his blue eyes going wide when he got a look at his boyfriend’s cock. “H-How…is that going to fit in me?”

 

Kenny just felt his smile grow. Having a pretty blond coo over how big your dick was, was perhaps, the best feeling in existence. “Now stop it, you’re going to give me a bigger head than I already have, Buttercup.” He said, leaning down to pull the blond’s nightgown up and expose the pink panties he was wearing. “Can I…pull them down?”

 

Butters just nodded his head. “Y-Yes…. I meant what I said Ken, I want this… I know you think I’m this little doll but, I don’t want to be treated like that for the rest of my life. I trust you, and, I want to do this with you.” He said with a small smile.

 

“Okay, I just want to make sure… I just never want to do anything to hurt you.” Kenny said, before reaching over and slowly pulling the panties down. He threw them on the floor and then got himself ready, slicking his cock up with some lotion his lover had on his nightstand.  “Okay…I’m gonna prepare you…are you ready?”

 

“Yes, I’m ready; I have been for a long time.” Butters said, letting out a cry when he felt a finger press into him. “Ahh!” He screamed, quickly finding a hand covering his mouth.

 

“Shhh, don’t want your parents coming up here.” Kenny said with a small smile. “I’m going to put in a second finger.” He warned, moving too slowly slip in the other digit so he could spread open his lover’s entrance.  After a few moments of letting Butters get comfortable with his fingers he slowly pulled them out. “Ready for me to go in?”

 

“Y-Yes…” Butters breathed out, closing his eyes as he arched his back.

 

“God…you’re so fucking gorgeous…” Kenny said, biting his lower lips as he started to push his cock in, letting out a groan as he felt how warm and tight the blond was. “G-Good…God….” He moaned. “You feel…fucking amazing… Better than…anyone I’ve ever been with…” He mused, leaning down to press a kiss to the blond’s neck. “You’re just…perfect…”

 

Butters was moaning, trying as hard as he could not to be too loud and wake up his parents. It felt so good! It hurt a little, but, he knew Kenny was being gentle, that, he would stop if he told him too. He moved to run his fingers through the Alpha’s hair, feeling lips nip at his neck and collar bone, large calloused hands running down his body. “K-Ken…” He moaned, hearing the larger blond grunt softly as he started to move in and out slowly.

 

“You like this? Does it feel good, Buttercup?” Kenny asked, moving his hands down so they were gripping the blond’s hips.

 

“Y-Yes… It feels…amazing…” Butters breathed out, closing his eyes as he dared to wrap his legs around Kenny’s waist. He moved to run his nails down the Alpha’s muscular back, knowing he was leaving behind some scratch marks.

 

“D-Don’t break those…manicured nails on me now…” Kenny said with a laugh.

 

“I-I can’t help it…I like feeling those big muscles…” Butters cooed.

 

“That’s why…I work out so much…for you Baby…” The Alpha said with a breathy laugh, moving to pick up the pace a little when he felt Butters getting more comfortable with his touch. He knew the blond wouldn’t last long. This was his first time and he wouldn’t be able to contain himself. Honestly, he didn’t know if he was going to be able to hold out long. Fucking Butters was like a dream come true for him.

 

After a few more moments of thrusting in and out, Butters let out a cry. “K-Ken…I think…I’m going to come…” He cried out, letting soft little mewls escape his lips as he felt semen run down his thighs.

 

“I-It’s okay Babydoll…go ahead and come…I’m gonna come too.” Kenny said.

 

Butters let out another cry and arched his back, letting himself come. “K-Ken!” He cried out, grabbing onto a stuffed animal and putting it over his mouth so it would muffle his cries.

 

It didn’t take long for Kenny to come as well, feeling himself shoot his load into the condom. He felt sweat running down his forehead before he slowly pulled out.

 

As Kenny looked down at Butters, his sweet, beautiful, angelic, lover, he knew, he would do anything to prevent Eric Cartman from ever getting his hands on him.

 


	21. Help in the Strangest of Places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prom is coming up soon for the Seniors at South Park High and Stan finds help from an unlikely source.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, and suggestions are always highly appreciated!!
> 
> happy reading!! <3

“So, twins huh?” Kenny said, looking at his friends as they sat together for lunch. Butters was sitting next to him and seemed so thrilled by the news.

 

“Twins! That is so cute!” The blond omega squealed. “And you said two little girls? How adorable! Are you going to dress them in little matching outfits?” Butters asked with a big pink painted smile.

 

Stan looked at Kyle who just shrugged, quickly taking a sip of his coke to avoid answering the blond’s question. “I don’t know…maybe? I guess I kind of want them to have their own identity. Nothing could be shittier then just constantly being referred to as the twins.” He said, looking down at his stomach. He was already starting to get bigger. He had gained more weight and his normal clothes weren’t starting to fit him. Soon enough he’d be wearing ugly maternity clothing. He groaned inwardly at that. Nothing said sexy like maternity wear!

 

“I guess that makes sense.” Butters said, before looking over at Kenny. “Don’t you think it’s so amazing Ken?”

 

“It’s amazing as long as it’s not happening to me.” Kenny said with a laugh. “No way I could handle a kid and forget about two kids?” He said, patting Butters’ hand.

 

“You would make such a good father though Ken.” Butters said with a cute pout.

 

“Well, maybe in the future, but, not right now, I don’t got my shit together as well as Kyle does.” Kenny said, looking over at Kyle who looked at him with a blank stare. “So, you really gonna pack up Stan and the twins to move to Boston right after high school?” He decided to ask.

 

Kyle nodded his head. “That’s the plan. I already got accepted into Harvard and got a good scholarship, so, at least we won’t have to worry about school costs.” He said, looking over at Stan. “Plus, I think Stan will like it, lots of interesting things to do in the city.” He said, moving to press a kiss to the top of Stan’s head.

 

“What do you think Stan?” Kenny decided to ask, wanting an answer from the Omega, not Kyle about this situation.

 

Stan thought it over for a moment. “Well…I don’t really know what to think about it… I’ve never been out of South Park, it’s going to be really weird living somewhere else.” He said, biting his lower lip. “But, I don’t want Kyle to give up such an amazing opportunity. I know he’s wanted to go to Harvard since we were kids…” He said, looking over at the redhead who just gave him a small smile. “So, if that’s what we have to do, that is what we will do.”

 

“I know it is scary, Baby, but, I really think you will like it there.” Kyle said with a smile, moving to wrap an arm around his mate’s shoulders. “Besides, we can come back to visit as much as you want.” He said, before looking down at Stan’s stomach. He felt rather proud to see it swelling. Every time Stan got bigger his Alpha pride just grew and grew. He had done that. His seed had done that to his mate, and, it had done it so well Stan was even pregnant with twins!

 

“I know…I just hope I’ll be able to do a good job taking care of these two away from my mom and her help.” Stan admitted, feeling Kyle rest a hand on his swollen stomach.

 

“We aren’t going anywhere for a little while Baby, you’ll have the babies right after we graduate and we can spend the summer with our parents.” Kyle promised, patting Stan’s hand. “Hell, we can even live with your parents over the summer if you want. I honestly would prefer that; give me a break from getting bitched at by my mother.” He said, rolling his eyes a little.

 

“I think that will be good for you guys, you know, have Misses Marsh helping out.” Kenny said, before looking at Butters who tugged on his shirt.

 

“Ken…did you see they are starting to sell prom tickets?” Butters said with a smile.

 

Kenny laughed and shook his head. Butters was never good at being subtle. “I did, I’m guessing you wanna go, Buttercup? I mean, it is our Senior Prom.” He said, before winking at the Omega. “I’ll find a way to get you there and save up money for tickets.” He said, before looking over at Kyle and Stan. “Are you two going? We could carpool together, plus, would give a good cover to get Butters out of his prison cell.”

Kyle looked over at his mate and smiled a little. “Do you want to go, Baby? Could be fun, you could get a pretty dress to wear, get all done up, we can have a romantic evening.” He said, moving to lean in and press a tender kiss to his fiancee’s cheek.

 

Stan sighed, looking a little uneasy. Before he got pregnant he was so excited for Senior Prom. Last year he and Wendy went together, this of course was before he presented. He had been dressed in a tux, hell, he had won Prom King. But now…everything was different. Now he was an Omega, a mated Omega, a pregnant Omega, and, he had wanted to experience prom with Kyle, as an Omega. He just was worried how he would look in a gown. “I…wanted to go…I just think I’ll look ugly in my dress…” He admitted.

 

“Baby, you know that’s not true.” Kyle assured. “I’ll even take you shopping for a prom dress; you can get anyone you want.”

 

“It doesn’t matter what dress I’m going to wear, I’m still going to look fat in it.” Stan said, starting to tear up a little. “And everyone is going to see what a giant whale I am…and Craig is going to look great…and…I’m going to look awful…” He sniffled a little as tears welled up in his big blue eyes. “Everyone will get to see the knocked up Omega at prom.” He said, feeling a mood swing flaring up.

 

Butters and Kenny looked at each other, obviously a bit uncomfortable at Stan’s sudden change of mood.

 

Butters decided to try and make his fellow Omega feel a little better. “Oh Stan, I’m sure you’ll look gorgeous! You’re so pretty, I wish I was as pretty as you. Besides, wasn’t their talk of you even being nominated for Prom Queen? I mean it would make sense, you were Prom King last year.” The blond pointed out with a sweet smile.

 

“Who would want a fat, bloated, pregnant, Prom Queen?” Stan asked, quickly trying to wipe some tears that were escaping and starting to run down his cheeks.

 

Kyle sighed, trying to keep his frustration and temper to himself. Dealing with Stan’s mood swings had really tested his temper. He knew it wasn’t his fault, but, when he got like this…he didn’t know what to do! He thought Stan looked gorgeous, he thought he looked angelic with his little swollen stomach, housing their twins. Stan was probably the prettiest Omega in school. Those big blue eyes, those plump lips that body…God he was so fucking fine! It pissed him off his lover couldn’t see that.

 

“Babydoll, you are being silly… You’re sweet, pretty, and everyone loves you, that sounds like the perfect Prom Queen to me.” The redhead said, patting Stan’s hand. “Babe, I’ll even pay for you to get your hair and nails done…” He said, trying to basically bribe the brunette to go.

 

“I-I’ll be four months pregnant…” Stan said, looking at his mate.

 

“I know you Stan, you will regret missing prom. What are you going to do instead? Cry in bed when everyone is out having fun? C’mon Babe…I’m willing to drop a shit ton of money on this night just to make you happy.” Kyle said. Maybe he was being a little selfish. He really wanted to go to prom. This would probably be one of the last nights out they could have for awhile. He wanted to have fun, see his friends, and see his mate all dolled up for him.

 

Stan sighed, knowing Kyle wanted to go, and, he didn’t want to make his mate miss out on such a big high school milestone just because he was miserable and looked like shit… That he would never be Prom Queen and would be harassed by Craig Tucker for looking like a beached whale. He took in a deep breath and nodded his head. “O-Okay…buy the tickets and we’ll go…” He said, resting a hand on his cheek as he finished up his lunch.

 

“We’ll have fun, I promise.” Kyle said with a smile, pressing a kiss to the top of Stan’s head.

 

Stan just cleared his throat and got up from the table. “I need to go fix makeup.” He said, knowing his mascara had run after crying. He managed to carefully get up from his chair with Kyle’s help and started making his way towards the Omega’s restroom.

 

Honestly, he just wanted these babies out of him, at least then his hormones would get back to normal. He would stop being so moody, stop crying all the time and feeling like he was constantly on the verge of having a freak out.

 

He opened the bathroom door and almost turned around and walked away when he saw Craig Tucker reapplying lipstick.

 

“Hey Marsh.” Craig said, turning to look at the other brunette. He twisted his lipstick tube down and put the cap back on.

 

“Hey…” Stan said, knowing he couldn’t just run away now. He made his way into the bathroom and opened up his bag, pulling out his mascara tube.

 

“God, are you crying again? All you do is cry.” Craig said, looking at the brunette and crossing his arms over his chest. He sighed. “Are you okay?” He asked, almost sounding like he was trying to be nice.

 

“Just…mood swings…” Stan said, moving to redo his mascara. “It fucking sucks… It feels like I’m always going crazy.” He said, putting the mascara away and pulling out some lipgloss and spreading some on his lips.

 

Craig just laughed a little at that. “It sounds shitty.” He said, handing the brunette a tissue. “But soon, you’ll have a baby in your arms.” He said, sounding a bit sad.

 

“Y-Yeah…it’s not just one baby…” Stan admitted, looking over at the other Omega. “I found out I’m having twins…two girls…” He said, resting a hand on his stomach.

 

That actually made Craig’s grey eyes go wide. “T-Twins?” He said, sounding shaken by what Stan had just told him. “F-Fucking…bitch…” He said, his facial expression changing and grey eyes narrowing, shooting daggers at the other Omega. “The fuck you even get off!? You didn’t even fucking want kids and you are going to have twins! You are such…a fucking…cunt… You always have been! You’ve always been like this! You’ve had everything handed to you and you always play the victim card! Oh poor little Stan Marsh! Poor little depressed Stan Marsh!” He snapped, moving to get right in the other Omega’s face.

 

Stan was actually shocked by the outburst. He had never seen Craig even show that much emotion his entire time knowing him. Thanks to be in an overly emotional state, he started to tear up again. Honestly, he was afraid Craig was going to take a swing at him, so, he quickly shielded his stomach as tears ran down his cheeks again. “W-Why are you freaking out on me? I thought…you thought this whole thing was…hilarious… You’re finally getting what you want…me looking like an idiot, showing everyone at school what a dumb whore I am…” He said, noticing Craig was tearing up to. What the fuck was going on!?

 

“You are a dumb whore Marsh…you always have been…” Craig said, reaching up to wipe his tears away.

 

“Why are you so angry with me… What have I ever done to you Craig? I know we’ve never been friends…that you don’t like me…and that is fine…but…you’re screaming in my face…” Stan said, tears running down his cheeks as he let a sob escape his lips. “I-I’m sorry…if I did anything… I really feel like I’m walking through a constant haze… I don’t even know what I’m doing half the time… Everything has been like a dream since I found out I was pregnant…”

 

Craig took in a deep breath and leaned against the bathroom wall. “I…can’t have kids…” He said, his lower lip quivering as tears slowly started to steam down his cheeks. A sob escaped his dark red painted lips as he tried to hide his face in his hands. “I’ve wanted to be a mom…so bad…ever since I became an Omega…and…I found out…there is a chance…I’ll never be able to have kids…” He admitted.

 

Stan blinked some tears back at that. He didn’t really know what to do, so, without really thinking, he just went towards the other Omega and pulled him into a hug. “I-I’m…so sorry…”

 

“I-I…don’t need your fucking pity…” Craig said, not moving to escape the friendly embrace.

 

“It isn’t pity… I’m really scared to become a mom Craig.” He admitted, looking at the other Omega who was wrapped up in his arms. “I…thought I didn’t want these babies…but now…I can’t think of giving them up… But, I don’t know if I’m ever going to be a good enough mom to them… I just want…to do what’s best…but I don’t know what it is…”

 

Craig shook his head. “You think that way and you won’t be a good enough mom… Being a parent isn’t fucking easy, Stan. Even you have to be smart enough to realize that.” He said, looking at the brunette’s swollen stomach. “I think you…and even your fucking controlling Alpha…will make…good parents…” He said. “You just need help.”

 

“Craig…will you help me?” Stan decided to ask softly. “Please…”

 

Craig didn’t really know what to say, but, found himself nodding his head. “Y-Yeah…I’ll help you…” He said, watching as the Omega bathroom door swung open to reveal Clyde.

 

“Whoa! Sorry! Wrong bathroom!” He said, before grinning a bit, seeing the two Omegas holding each other. “So…you guys gonna make out or something? Because…I’d be totally down to watch that, it’d be fucking hot.” The jock said, looking at the pair, ignoring that they were in tears and looking emotionally drained.

 

“Let me handle this, you’re pregnant.” Craig said, getting out of the embrace and heading over to Clyde, kneeing him in the crotch. “Was that hot enough for you, Clyde?” He asked when the football player fell to the ground in pain. He looked back at Stan and motioned for them to go. “C’mon, you need to eat.” He said, moving to step on Clyde with his high heeled boots and motioning for Stan to do the same.

 

 


	22. The Perfect Prom Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig and Stan go shopping for prom dresses and have a little talk among Omegas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, and suggestions are always highly appreciated!
> 
> Happy reading!

**Four Months Pregnant**

“You really aren’t looking forward going to prom, are you?” Craig Tucker asked as he walked through South Park Mall with Stan. He had agreed to go with the other Omega to find prom dresses. Though he still would never admit he liked the other brunette, he was warming up to him…slightly… Stan didn’t have many Omega friends and it wasn’t like any of the Alphas would take him prom dress shopping. Plus, the brunette was four months pregnant now and…he just had a weak spot for babies… Honestly, he was too fucking nice.

 

“To be completely honest with you? Not really… I mean, I always envisioned senior prom being this awesome thing and I would look great in whatever I was wearing but…now I know I’m just going to look like a fat piece of shit in whatever I put on.” He said with a sigh. “Besides, it’s hard finding an outfit… I mean…before I presented I just wore a suit but now…” He said, following Craig into a department store. “Alphas have it so easy.” He grumbled.

 

Craig just rolled his grey eyes. “Oh c’mon, they all look the fucking same in their stupid suits, at least we get to have a little more variety.” He said, before smirking a little. “How much money did Kyle give you?” He decided to ask. “Didn’t he say he was going to splurge on this to make you feel better?”

 

Stan snorted a bit. “It was really because he wanted to go, not so much making me feel better.” He said, before looking over at the other brunette. “He gave me his credit card and told me to get what I wanted. He knows I’m thrifty though.”

 

“Psh! Fuck being thrify Bitch, max that card out.” Craig said with a grin. “Kyle fucking knocked you up, the least he can do is spend some money on you.”

 

Stan just laughed. “I mean, that’s one way to look at it.” He said, resting a hand on his swollen stomach as they got into the prom dress section. “What about you? Did your dad spring for your dress?”

 

“As if,” Craig scoffed. “My father is still pissed I presented as an Omega. Tweek is buying my dress for me.” He said, smiling a little. “He’s all sweet like that.” He added.

 

“That is nice of him.” Stan said, moving to look at some dresses. “How many blowjobs did you have to give him to get that?” He asked in a teasing tone.

 

Craig flipped Stan off and threw a dress at him. “Fuck off Skank.” He said his voice light.

 

Stan just laughed, managing to catch the dress. “I just speak the truth.” He said, moving to hang the dress back up before looking back through the racks of gowns. “I don’t think any of these are going to look good on me.” He said with a sigh. “Might as well wear a potato sack… I told Kyle this was why I didn’t want to go…” He said, sounding defeated as he moved to sit down on a bench that was against the wall.

 

“God, you are such a defeatist.” Craig said before looking through a rack of gowns. “You just need a certain cut, that’s it.” He added. “Let me guess, you want to hide your baby bump? I don’t see the big deal, I mean; everyone already knows that you’re pregnant.” He pointed out.

 

“I know that, but, it doesn’t mean I want to show it off…” Stan said. “Like, these photos are gonna hang in our parents house and go in the yearbook, I don’t want everyone remembering me as that Omega who got knocked up before graduating from high school.” He admitted, brushing some dark locks out of his face.

 

“Okay…I get that.” Craig said, narrowing his grey eyes a little as he continued to peer at the gowns. He had been looking for himself too, but, that was going to be easier, he didn’t have to cover up a pregnant stomach. “You just need a certain cut is all, something that will hide your stomach a little.” He mused, raising a brow as he pulled something out. “Hmm, something like this.” He said, pulling a dress out from the rack.

 

It was rather pretty, a light blue chiffon gown with a floor length skirt and empire waist cut. The gown was sleeveless, sporting a rather pretty beaded bodice cut in a heart pattern.

 

“Oh…that’s really pretty.” Stan said.

 

“See this seam right here?” Craig said, pointing to the empire waist. “That is what is going to help you cover your baby bump.” He said with a small smile. “Why don’t you try it on?” He suggested, walking over to the other brunette and laying the gown across his waist. “Do you need help getting up?” He asked, sounding somewhat concerned.

 

  
“No…I think I’m fine.” Stan said, moving to stand up slowly. “I think it will be harder to get up and down once I reach the third trimester.” He said, before holding the dress to his form. “And you’re right; it doesn’t hurt to at least try it on.” He said, making his way to the changing room.

 

After a few moments and a few string of swear words, Stan emerged. He smiled a little as he showed off the light blue gown. Craig had been right; it had mostly covered his bump. He was actually surprised it was comfortable; this might be what he would be wearing to prom. “Well, what do you think?” He asked, looking over at the other brunette.

 

“I think I know what I’m talking about.” Craig said with a smirk. “Told you the empire waist would be your best friend and the blue really brings out your eyes.” He said, walking over to Stan and standing next to him. “You totally need to buy this.” He said, moving to look at the price tag that was hanging on it. “Ooo! It’s only five hundred bucks too! That’s a good deal.” He pointed out.

 

“F-Five hundred bucks!?” Stan cried out. “God…that’s expensive for a dress…”

 

“Well, your wedding dress is gonna be more expensive than this and Kyle did give you his card, might as well put it to good use.” Craig said with a grin.

 

Stan looked at himself in the mirror. He really did like this dress and Kyle said to get whatever he wanted. This was going to be the last big event he got to before the babies were born after all, the last time he would really be able to be a care free kid… He sighed, thinking about how adolescence was quickly ending for him, hell, just five for months and that time would be done for good. “I guess you’re right, might as well get what I want, he did say to get whatever I want.” Stan said, before looking back at Craig. “What about you? What are you gonna get?”

 

Craig thought for a moment. “Well, I want something sluttier than that.” He said. “Probably something short and sleeveless, you know, that shows off my body.” He said, moving to grab a short sparkly silver dress. “Hmm, something like this!” He said, holding it up to his form. “What do you think Marsh? Think this would look good?”

 

“I think you’ll look like a hooker.” Stan said in a teasing manner.

 

“Perfect, that was just the look I was going for.” Craig said, smirking a little. “I’m scheduled to go into Heat on prom night and I want to bond with Tweek.” He said, looking over at the other brunette. “I want him to lose his mind when he sees me, hold me in those big arms of his, and bond with him for the rest of my life.” He said, sounding a little lovesick.

 

“Wow, you are going to bond with Tweek? That’s a pretty big step…” Stan said, moving to go back into the changing room to get in his normal clothing and pay for his gown.

 

“Yeah, it is, but, we are already engaged.” Craig said simply. “And you know, I don’t want anyone else but him.”

 

Stan didn’t say anything, he was too busy getting dressed, but, as soon as he got out of the changing room he had a smile on his face. “Hey, I think it’s great.” He said. “Do you have something special to wear for him?”

 

Craig laughed. “Oh yeah, I got like the skankiest lingerie I could find. It’s black, lacy, and barely there.” He said, admiring himself in the mirror. “I think it makes me look hotter than I already am.”

 

“Jeez, I wish I liked myself as much as you do.” Stan said giggling a little as he put the gown back on the hanger as Craig started to lead him to the register, carrying the short silver dress with him.

 

“Hey, if you’re hot you should flaunt it, and, I’m hot. Honestly, I tribute it to being an Omega. Before I presented I never felt this confident in myself, but now, I know I’m gorgeous.” Craig said simply.

 

“Well good for you, because, it seemed to have done the exact opposite for me.” Stan said, putting his dress on the counter when he got up to the register. “Hey, would you and Tweek like to go to prom in a limo with us? Kyle talked about renting a limo and he already got Kenny, Butters, Wendy, and Bebe to go with us.”

 

Craig shrugged. “Sure, I just hope your man isn’t bitching at everyone the entire night. He always seems to get on his high horse over something.” He said, watching as Stan gave the woman Kyle’s credit card.

 

Stan sighed. “I know…believe me I know. He’s been like that our whole lives. I would never say anything to him but, he is so much like his mother.”

 

Craig had to laugh at that. “Oh my God, it’s so fucking true though! He is just like his mother!” The brunette said, breaking into a fit of giggles as Stan’s gown was boxed up and he was next to pay. “How does it feel that you are going to marry Sheila Broflovski?” He asked, handing the woman a credit card with Tweek’s name on it.

 

“Ugh, don’t say it like that.” Stan said. “His mother has always hated my guts, ever since we were little kids. I was always the bad influence with the weird fucking family. She use to bribe Kyle to stop being friends with me. I mean, she bought him a PS4 and said he could have it if he dropped my ass.”

 

“Looks like he decided to fuck your ass instead.” Craig said simply, taking the boxed gown and turning to look at Stan.

 

“Yes, he fucked me and knocked me up, I’m sure that is exactly the opposite of what Sheila wanted. It’s one of the few things that help me sleep at night.” Stan said a small smirk of his own on his lips. He shook his head and followed behind Craig.

 

“How big is his dick?” Craig asked in a conversational tone.

 

“I’m not telling you that.” Stan said, before looking around. “How big is Tweek’s dick?”

 

“Big, really big.” Craig said, a smirk crossing his dark painted lips. “And he knows just how to use it. God, that man is my everything.” He swooned. “Now answer my question, is Kyle big or what? He has that circumcised dick, does that even feel good?”

 

“Oh my God…” Stan said, shaking his head. “Yes, Kyle is big…and he’s also..you know…thick…” He said, his cheeks growing red as he described his fiancé’s cock. “And…I’ve only ever felt a circumcised dick so it felt pretty normal to me.”

 

“Well, at least when he is being all bitchy you can just remember he has a big dick, that’s something right?” Craig asked, unlocking his car.

 

Stan laughed a little “Yeah, that is something.”

 

 


	23. Prom Night Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonight is the night of South Park High's senior class prom and everyone has big plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, and suggestions are always highly appreciated! 
> 
> Happy reading! <3

“Zip me up then I’ll zip you up.” Stan instructed, turning around to show his back to Craig Tucker. He was attempting to get ready for prom, and, had invited both Craig and Butters to come to his house and get ready. They were all going together and it seemed easier for everyone Besides, Craig’s dad hated the fact his rebellious son was an Omega, and, Butters had to sneak out of his house to even go to prom.

 

“Suck it in.” Craig instructed, moving to zip up the back of Stan’s gown. He had to admit, the other Omega did look rather fetching in the light blue floor length gown with the empire waist to cover his bump.

 

“Thanks.” Stan said, moving to look at himself in the floor length mirror in his bedroom. Craig was already dolled up in his short silver dress and Butters was wrapped up in a rather cute pink mermaid gown. “Now I just have to finish up my makeup.” He said with a small smile. He was actually in a decent mood. He hadn’t been looking forward to prom, but, thanks to shopping with Craig and planning the night out with Butters, he had been feeling a lot better! Who knew he would consider Craig Tuckers and Butters good friends!? Life really was strange.

 

“I still have to do my hair, it looks limp as fuck.” Craig said, picking up a comb and a bottle of hairspray. He started spraying and teasing his black locks while Stan was peering into a vanity mirror and applying copious amounts of mascara.

 

“You both look so pretty!” Butters cooed. It was true, Stan looked so glamorous and Craig looked like one of those really expensive escorts! “Do you guys think you can help me? I…don’t have a lot of experience doing hair or makeup. I really want to look good for Ken.” He said, watching as Stan put on some pink lipstick and Craig finished teasing his hair.

 

Stan smiled a little, finishing his look with some highlighter. He wanted to go for the beautiful ethereal look unlike Craig and his Pretty Woman aesthetic he was apparently going for. “Sure, we’ll help you.” He said, looking at himself one more time in the mirror. His raven locks looked fluffy and cute. He had grown his hair out a little, making it easier to style.

 

“Well first off, gotta at least get some gloss on your lips. The no makeup look is so 2010 Butters.” Craig said rolling his coal lined grey eyes. His makeup was bold, dark red lipstick, thick black eyeliner, smoky shadow, he looked hot as fuck! His man was going to die when he saw him and tonight, they were going to bond! It was going to be magical!

 

“Some people don’t want to look like hookers though. I don’t Butters can pull off your look” Stan pointed out, causing Craig to scoff.

 

“Well like no duh, Bitch, some people can’t pull off being as hot as I am.” Craig said simply, brushing some hair out of his face. “Also, you should consider practicing makeup skills that aren’t from the 1960s.” He added with a smirk.

 

“Hey, my makeup is classic, I look like a young Elizabeth Taylor.” Stan cooed, batting his big blue eyes.

 

“More like ancient.” Craig said with a catty giggle before turning his attention to Butters. “Don’t worry Butters; we’ll make you look all good for your man.”

 

Stan nodded. “Yeah, Kenny is going to die when he sees you.” He cooed, sitting Butters down in front of his vanity mirror. “I’ll do makeup, Craig can do hair.” He said, actually getting the other brunette to agree with him. Well, at least they didn’t have to do nails; the Omega trio had gone to get manicures before they started getting ready.

 

“Oh thank you guys sooooo much! This means the world to me!” Butters said with a smile. “I just want Ken to think I’m pretty you know? This is a really special night for us…for all of us… It’s kinda like the last big party before we all graduate and stuff.”

 

Stan sighed a little bit at that. “You can say that again, I’m going to have twins in five months and get married.” He said, putting some lip gloss on Butters lips.

 

“Tweek and I are going to tie the knot right after graduation.” Craig said, brushing Butters blond locks. “I mean…tonight…we’re going to bond.” He said, letting out a lovesick sigh.

 

“Ken and I are trying to figure out a way to get me out of my parents’ house…” Butters said, feeling Craig put a pink ribbon in his hair.

 

“Well, let’s just try and have some fun tonight.” Stan advised, looking at his phone and at the time. “The Alphas will be here soon, so, we really need to finish getting ready.”

 

~*~*~*~

 

Kyle sighed as he straightened his dark red skinny tie and smoothed out his dark blue tux. Tonight was the big night, tonight he was taking his fiancée out to their senior prom. He ran a comb through his short red curls and then fingers through his well groomed beard. He wanted to give Stan a nice night out before his mate gave birth. He had spent a lot of money on the evening. Stan had apparently racked up a large bill getting his gown and shoes that was probably thanks to Tucker. He had to have talked his mate into it. Stan had always been the frugal type.

 

The other Alphas for the evening were meeting up at his place so they could go pick up their dates. He had rented a limo and had all the others chip in.

 

“Oh Bubbe, you look so handsome!” Sheila cried out, moving to barge into her son’s room. She grabbed his tie and straightened it, making sure the Windsor knot was tied right. She smiled a little and gently patted Kyle’s chest. “My little boy is a grown man.” She added. Her smile became a frown when she smelled him. “Kyle? Are you wearing cologne? Men who wear cologne only want one thing.” She said, narrowing her eyes a bit.

 

At that moment, Ike popped his head in. “To be fair mom, he already knocked someone up; I think we’re past that.”

 

“Shut up you little twerp.”  Kyle snapped, watching as Ike flipped him off as soon as their mom wasn’t looking.

 

Sheila just sighed. “Don’t remind me.”  She said with a frown. “The only thing I’m thankful for is that my grand babies will be here in five months.” She said, before looking out the window and seeing Tweek and Kenny arriving in the limo the boys had rented.

 

“Ma, please, don’t start okay? I just want to have a nice night out with my mate before Stan gives birth.” Kyle said, looking in the mirror and making sure he looked good. He of course had ulterior motives for the night. He was going to make sweet sweet love to his Omega. Stan hadn’t been as giving as he use to with the sex. His love was so uncomfortable with anyone seeing his pregnant figure. He just couldn’t get it through his head that Kyle thought it was hot as hell. Nothing was sexier to an Alpha then his mate’s stomach full with their babies.

 

“Just behave tonight Kyle. You are going to be a future lawyer going to Harvard; we don’t need anything jeopardizing that.” Sheila warned.

 

“Nothing is going to happen.” Kyle said, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Look, I gotta go down stairs, we don’t want to be late. I promise I’ll send plenty of pictures.”

 

“Try to get some pictures with Heidi. She was such a nice girl. I still can’t believe you broke up with her to date Stanley Marsh.” Sheila said with a frown.

 

Kyle sighed. “Ma, Heidi and I broke up awhile ago, and, I’m not just dating Stan, we’re engaged and he’s carrying my kids so here we are.”

 

Before his mother could nag him any further, he grabbed his wallet, put it in his pocket, and started making his way down the stairs, saying goodbye to his dad on the way out.

 

“Dude, what the fuck took you so long?” Kenny asked, wearing a black tux with matching bow tie. His unruly blond locks were actually slicked back and a cigarette hanging out from his mouth.

 

“It’s my ma, you know how she is.” Kyle said, moving to get into backseat of the limo where Tweek was on the phone with someone, his guess, an angry Craig that they were running late.

 

“Kitten, we’re leaving right now, I promise.” Tweek said, sighing a little as an angry voice came out from the other end of the phone. “I know you spent hours getting ready…I know you spent a lot of money on your dress, I bought it Sweetheart.” He said, pulling the phone away and wincing. “We’re leaving right now, see you soon Kitten, love you.” He said, hanging the phone up and sighing when he saw Kyle. “Thank God… We need to get going.” He said. “Craig is pissed.”

 

“When is Craig not pissed?” Kyle asked, noticing Tweek was decked out in a grey suit that he was nearly hundred percent sure Craig had picked out for him.

 

“He’s probably not too pissed when Tweek is fucking him.” Kenny said with a snicker.

 

“Shut up, McCormick.” Tweek snapped, closing the door behind them so they could be off to pick up their dates.

 

~*~*~*~

 

“I can’t believe they are late! I’m going to kill all three of those idiots when they get here!” Craig snapped, moving to brush some hair out of his face and play with a gold hoop earring. He was starting his cycle and he always got rather bitchy before he got horny.

 

“I think I see a limo pulling up!” Butters said, looking out the window.

 

“It’s probably Kyle’s mother’s fault, she always likes to nag him about everything before he goes anywhere.” Stan said with a sigh, his heart beating a little faster when he heard Butters exclaim their dates were outside. He hoped Kyle thought he looked nice… It was rare when he found a day where he thought he was attractive, he just…felt so ugly.

 

Stan’s parents were out for the evening so they didn’t have to deal with any interrogations or distractions. He was about to open the door so they could all head out until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

 

“No, they are fucking late, let them be proper Alphas and ring the door bell to pick up their dates.” Craig said, reaching into his bag and pulling out a compact mirror, checking his makeup.

 

“You’re really on the war path tonight, aren’t you? I thought you wanted to bond with Tweek tonight?” Stan said dryly, doing as he was told and moving to sit down on a chair near the door.

 

“We are going to bond, I just need him not to piss me off and this whole night will go fantastic.” Craig said, tapping his high heeled foot on the ground as he waited for their dates to come to the door.

 

It would be a few more moments until the door bell rang throughout the Marsh household. Looking over at Butters and Craig, Stan opened the door, seeing three Alphas standing there, each holding a corsage.

 

Kyle was at the front and smiled when he saw Stan, God, did his mate look gorgeous! He moved to gently grab the brunette’s hands and pulled him into an embrace, pressing a kiss to his graceful neck. “Baby, you look…stunning…absolutely gorgeous.” He said, moving his kisses up so he was pressing his lips against pink painted ones.

 

Stan smiled when Kyle seemed to like what he saw. He gladly accepted the kiss, but, when he felt two large hands grabbing his ass, he blushed. “Kyle, not in front of everyone.” He said, biting his lower lip to stifle a moan.

 

“I can’t help it, you’re so beautiful…” Kyle said, moving to lean in close so he could whisper in his lover’s ear. “Tonight, I’m going to show you how beautiful you are… I got us a hotel room.” He purred, running his hands down his lover’s curves.

 

“B-But…the babies…” Stan said, before finding a finger pressing against his lips.

 

“Baby, the doctor said if we…decide to be intimate…it isn’t going to hurt you or the babies.” Kyle assured, trying to keep his tone low so the other couples wouldn’t hear them. Thankfully, it looked like they were way too wrapped up with their dates to even listen in to what they were talking about.

 

Tweek smiled as he looked at his date. “God…Craig you look…really good.” He said, taking in the brunette’s shapely figure in the short silver dress. Why was his boyfriend always trying to make him hard before they even got to the bedroom!?

 

“You like it, Snookums?” Craig asked, moving to gently tug on his Alpha’s tie. “Mngh, I got it just for you, I also have a few other little surprises for tonight.” He cooed, caressing the blond’s chest in a teasing manner.

 

“I love it, but, you always look sexy in anything you wear.” Tweek said, moving to grab Craig by the waist and pull him to his chest. “Tonight…I’m going make you mine and put a baby in your belly.” He said, resting a hand on his boyfriend’s flat stomach.

 

Craig’s grey eyes went wide at that. “But…my doctor said…”

 

“Your doctor said you might not be able to have children, might, we won’t know until we try.” Tweek said, leaning in to press a tender kiss to his date’s lips. “Craig, I love you, I want to bond with you tonight, I want to give you everything, if you want a baby, then I’ll make it happen, no matter what I have to do.”

 

Craig smiled and quickly threw his arms around his boyfriend’s shoulders. “Oh Snookums, I love you so much.”

 

Kenny just laughed a little as he looked over at the other two couples. He then looked at his date and actually felt his cheeks starting to get warm. Butters looked so…gorgeous…so cute! He always loved when his boyfriend dressed in pink, dressed in an ultra feminine manner, it just always looked so good on him. “Buttercup…you look…amazing.” He said, gently taking his lover into his arms, smiling when he heard the blond giggle. “Man, I look like a fucking broke ass next to you. I hope you won’t be embarrassed to be seen with me.”

 

“Ken, don’t say that, I would never be embarrassed to be seen with you, I love you.” Butters said sweetly, looking up at his boyfriend. “You look so handsome, I love your tux.” He said, gently resting a hand on Kenny’s chest. “Do you like my dress, and my hair and makeup? Stan and Craig were so nice and helped me, I just wanted to look good for you.”

 

Kenny laughed and shook his head, moving to press a kiss to the top of the blond’s head. “You look perfect, you always look perfect, I just can’t wait to hold you in my arms and dance with you.”

 

Butters blushed a little. “Um…I overheard Craig and Stan talking about how they were going to be…intimate with their Alphas tonight… Do you think…we can do that too? I mean…if you want?” He said, burying his face in Kenny’s chest.

 

“Oh Buttercup, we can do that whenever you want, trust me, I’ll never say no to that.” Kenny said, resting a hand on the blond’s back.

 

“Let’s get going, I think we’ve all waited long enough.” Kyle said, taking Stan’s hand and leading him towards the limo, the other two couples in tow.

 

Tonight was certainly going to be a night to remember.

 

 


	24. Prom Night Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prom king and queen are announced and Stan feels his night taking a turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, we will be seeing Craig/Tweak and Kenny/Butters nights too, so don't worry :)
> 
> Comments, kudos, and suggestions are always highly appreciated!
> 
> happy reading! <3

Kyle smiled a little as he held Stan in his arms. They had been at the prom for just a little while and were currently just dancing slowly, enjoying each other’s company. It had been so long since they had been alone like this, tender, feeling like teenagers, not parents in five months. He had to smile down tenderly at his mate as he felt Stan rest his head on his chest, taking in his scent and cooing in comfort. He loved the noises his Omega made when he was comfortable, taking pleasure in his Alpha’s scent. He rested his hand on the brunette’s back, feeling the expensive stain fabric under his fingers as he held him close.

 

“Having fun, Baby?” Kyle asked, pressing a tender kiss to the top of Stan’s head as he heard the brunette continue to coo.

 

“Mngh…yeah… It just feels nice being in your big strong arms.” Stan cooed. He wasn’t sure what had come over him. He just wanted to be tender with Kyle, wanted the Alpha to hold him, kiss him, make him feel beautiful and wanted. Maybe he was having a mood swing, he was still getting them. Well, at least it wasn’t him crying or screaming at his mate. Hopefully he would stay in a good stable mood for the evening.

 

“You know you can be in my arms whenever you want.” Kyle said softly. “You’ve been so distant lately… I’ve been worried…you know?” Kyle admitted. “Like maybe my scent was off or I did something to upset you…”

 

Stan sighed and shook his head. “No…it’s nothing like that…I just…I’ve been nervous about the babies being born and graduating…I’ve just been really stressed. When I get stressed I just…shut down and try to be by myself…” He admitted, snuggling into the redhead’s chest.

 

“I know Baby; I just can’t help but worry when you do that. I’m so protective of you.” Kyle said, before smiling a little as he heard the music continue to play, other couples going by and slow dancing around them. All he cared about right now was that he and Stan were together in this moment.  He knew his love was up for prom queen and he was going to have a really hard time watching him dance with another Alpha if he won. The idea of anyone putting their hands on his mate, his pregnant mate, made him want to punch a hole in the wall.

 

“I just…I keep having stress dreams at night. I have these dreams that we have the kids and I’m not doing anything right and you are always angry with me…” Stan admitted. “Like that I’m a failure as an Omega…”

 

Kyle shook his head and pressed a finger to his lover’s lips, stopping the dance. “Stan, you could never be a failure, you could never not make me happy. I know it’s been hard, really hard on you, and I know there are times where I haven’t made any of this easier, but, I love you, more than anything, and, I’m gonna love our kids just as much.” He said, before holding Stan close. “I want tonight to be magical for you, I want you to have a good time Baby, you deserve to have a good time after all you’ve been through.” He said, looking down at Stan and giving him a sweet smile.

 

Stan smiled, taking in a deep breath and taking in his lover’s scent. Kyle just smelled so good right now. He held onto the redhead tighter and cooed. It did make him feel a lot better that Kyle was being so sweet. He loved his mate but at times Kyle could be less then comforting and very controlling. He knew that hadn’t gone away. That this was just a good night for his fiancé but he was mated, for better or for worse, and he would love and stay loyal to his mate no matter what… “Were you serious when you said you got a hotel room for us tonight?” He decided to ask.

 

Kyle smiled a little. “Yeah, I was serious; I even got us a suite. Made sure it had a nice big bed and a nice big bath tub so we can…you know…relax in some warm water.”

 

Stan laughed at that. “Relax, that is a funny way for saying you want sex.” He teased.

 

“Well, can you blame me? You look so gorgeous tonight I can’t help myself.” Kyle said with a smile, leaning in close and pressing a tender kiss to Stan’s glossy lips. “I want to hold you in my arms like this forever… “He said with a smile. “We’ll dance just like this at our wedding.” He added, allowing one of his hands to go down and rest on Stan’s swollen belly. “Besides we haven’t been very…intimate lately, I want to change that.”

 

Stan sighed. He hadn’t exactly felt attractive and the idea of getting nude and showing his mate his fat stomach just didn’t seem very fun. “I know… I’m sorry it’s just been hard feeling sexy looking like this…and I just feel so bloated all the time, it doesn’t exactly make me feel horny…”

 

Kyle nodded his head, of course he didn’t understand, and honestly it was frustrating that he hadn’t been able to touch his mate for so long. The mind of an Omega was a mysterious thing. They were such emotional creatures, so complex, when it came to Alpha’s, half the time they just wanted to fuck, the other half of the time they wanted to fight, it was that simple. “I just don’t understand how you don’t feel sexy? Baby, nothing is hotter to an Alpha then seeing his Omega pregnant.” He assured, hearing the song coming to an end.

 

“Maybe it’s sexy for you, but, not for me…. I constantly feel disgusting Kyle. How am I suppose to put on some cute lingerie and flounce around for you like I believe I’m beautiful? It’s just…complicated…” Stan said with a sigh. He honestly wasn’t expecting Kyle to understand, but, perhaps the Alpha could at least sympathize with him.

 

Kyle sighed and moved to run fingers through his short red locks. “I just know I could make you feel beautiful Baby, just you and I, alone together, in bed…let me at least try tonight, okay? I want to make it special for you.” He said softly, moving to take Stan’s smaller hands in his larger ones, bringing them up slowly to his lips so he could press tender kisses to the knuckles.

 

Stan nodded his head. Maybe Kyle was right, maybe he would be in the mood after prom. It wasn’t like he didn’t want to have sex with Kyle, he loved his Alpha, he found him sexier than anything in the entire world, but, lugging around twins in your stomach and constantly worrying something was going to happen to them didn’t make you down to fuck. “Just be gentle?” He said softly.

 

“Of course Babe, I would never not be gentle with you…unless you wanted me to be rough, which I’m completely fine with doing too… You know I’d be happy to do anything you wanted.” Kyle promised, looking towards the stage that was in the auditorium where Wendy and the rest of the planning committee were making their way up, holding a rather pretty tiara and an impressive crown for prom king and queen.  “Are you excited?” He decided to ask. “I think you have a good chance of winning.” He said with a grin.

 

Stan blushed and shook his head. “I honestly have no idea why I was even nominated… “

 

“You were nominated because you’re sweet, beautiful, and friendly, that’s why. I don’t understand you sometimes Stan. You use to be so confident before you presented.” Kyle said with a sigh.

 

“Well, things were a lot different before I presented.” Stan snapped, getting a little frustrated with his fiancé. “Before I presented I was on the football team and prom king, now I’m knocked up, wearing a dress, and nominated for prom queen.”

 

Kyle groaned. “Just forgot I said anything. Don’t get in a mood.” He said, sounding a bit frustrated himself.

 

“I’m not in a mood. Every time I’m upset it doesn’t mean I’m in a mood.” Stan said with a huff, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

Kyle rolled his eyes. It sounded a lot like pregnancy hormones to him, but, he decided it would be best to keep his mouth shut. If he wanted any kind of intimacy with Stan tonight he’d just have to deal. He just wrapped an arm around his mate’s shoulders and held him close, noticing Stan was still being rigid as he held him. It was really pissing him off! He had always had a bad temper and it had only gotten worse when he presented as an Alpha.

 

“Hey everyone! I hope everyone is having a great night! I want to thank you all for coming tonight and a reminder the ticket sales will all be going towards our charity of choice.” Wendy said with a bright smile. She looked rather fetching in her well tailored dark blue suit, her hair pulled back into a neat bun. “We wanted to take a break from dancing to present our prom king and queen. The king and queen will have their own special spotlight dance.” She explained, moving to grab an envelope from Kevin Stoley. “First, we’ll announce the prom queen.” She said, moving to open the envelope up. Her brown eyes went wide and a big smile formed on her lips when she saw the name.

 

“Our prom queen for our senior class is Stan Marsh!” Wendy said, clapping and giving her ex-boyfriend a warm smile.

 

Stan was actually rather surprised. He hadn’t been surprised when he won prom king last year, but this, this really was taking him a back. He looked over to his friends who clapped for him and felt a kiss pressed to the top of his head from Kyle.

 

“Congrats Babe, I knew you would win.” Kyle said with a smile. “Do you need me to help you up to onto the stage?” He asked.

 

Stan was still in shock and just managed to nod when Kyle offered him help. He grabbed onto his mate’s arm and allowed the redhead to walk him up to the stage. He felt a blush on his cheeks as Kyle leaned in and pressed a tender kiss to his lips in front of everyone before departing.

 

“Congratulations Stan!” Wendy said with a smile, moving to place the tiara on top of the Omega’s head.

 

“T-Thanks… I…really wasn’t expecting this… Didn’t think a pregnant Omega would make the best prom queen…” Stan admitted, resting a hand on his warm cheek.

 

“You deserve it.” Wendy said sweetly, placing a hand on the brunette’s shoulder.

 

Stan just flashed her a smile and tried not to get too nervous standing in front of everyone. He had never had the best confidence in front of large groups of people, even before he presented.

 

“Now, we will announce our prom king.” Wendy said, taking the second envelope from Kevin and opening it up. Her eyebrows knitted together when she silently read the name. After a few moments she cleared her throat. “And prom king for our senior prom is…Eric Cartman…” She said, looking over to where the brunette Alpha looked smug in hearing his name called. Eric had transformed himself over the last few months. He had dropped some weight and gained some muscles, even having some Omegas want to get with him. He had managed to be popular because he was one of the first in their class to present, but, it wasn’t like his horrible personality had changed at all.

 

Kyle felt his eyes go wide. Hearing the fact Eric Fucking Cartman was going to be dancing with his mate made his blood boil! He clenched his hands into fists and took in a deep breath.

 

Cartman smirked as he sauntered up to the stage, his new muscular body being hugged by the expensive looking tux he was sporting.  He looked over at Stan and gave him a smirk. “Well, you’re looking good Marsh, even knocked up.” He said softly, making sure only the Omega could hear him. “Excited to be in the arms of a real Alpha?” He added, motioning for Wendy to hurry it up and put the crown on his head.

 

Stan tried as hard as he could to hide the disgusted look on his face. He could already feel Kyle seething in rage, the last thing he needed was for Kyle to get pissed and go into a rut because of Cartman! “I already have a mate Cartman, so, I’m not interested.”

 

Cartman just laughed and rolled his eyes. “Really? You’re flaunting Kahl in my face? He’s a pathetic excuse for a mate and an Alpha, though, I have to say, I’m impressed he got you knocked up so fast. You were really eager to spread your legs for him, weren’t you?” He said with a smirk, moving to rest a hand on the brunette’s back.

 

“Get your hand off of me…” Stan said, his blue eyes narrowing a bit.

 

“Now don’t be like that Omega, you don’t want to forget your place, now do you? I would hate to show you how an actual Alpha corrects a bitch’s behavior when they get out of hand.” Eric stated simply.

 

Stan couldn’t hide his disgust any further, allowing a grimace to spread across his painted lips. Eric had offered his hand to help him down from the stage but he refused, making his way down to the dance floor by himself. God, the idea of dancing with Cartman…having him hold him close…it was disgusting! To make matters worse Kyle was visibly fuming, his green eyes narrowed and watching Cartman closely.

 

A slow song started to play and Stan reluctantly allowed himself to be taken into Eric’s arms. He had to admit, he was surprised the Alpha had managed to get some muscle on him, and, if he knew absolutely nothing about his horrid personality he might consider him attractive.

 

“You smell pretty good.” Eric said, leaning in close as he started to slowly sway with Stan in his arms. “Maybe it’s because a pregnant bitch is the best kind of bitch… I bet you’re gonna look good all barefoot and pregnant.” He purred, moving a hand so it was resting on the Omega’s swollen stomach.

 

“I told you not to touch me.” Stan snapped, moving to grab Cartman’s hand and forcing it off of his stomach.

 

“Don’t be like that, I bet you like me touching you like that.” Eric purred, continuing to lead the Omega around the dance floor. He moved the hand that was resting on Stan’s back to start going lower and lower until it was resting on Stan’s ass. “You get this from being knocked up?” He asked, giving the plump ass a squeeze. “Because I don’t remember it being this big beforehand.” He purred, using his free hand to grip Stan’s chin and force the brunette to look up at him.

 

“Let go of me! This dance is over!” Stan cried out, trying to get out of Eric’s grasp.

 

“Don’t throw a bitch fit, this dance is over when I say it’s over, know your place when you’re with me.” Cartman snapped, before finding himself being physically pulled away from Stan.

 

“Get your fucking hands off of my mate!” Kyle growled, his hands going to grip at the other Alpha’s collar. “You think you can just put your hands all over another Alpha’s Omega? The fuck is wrong with you!? You’ve always been a disgusting piece of shit!” He snapped, quickly shoving the other Alpha away from Stan.

 

Eric just laughed at Kyle’s posturing. “Oh, you wanna throw down Jew? I would love to. I haven’t gotten a chance to kick your pathetic ass in quite some time.”

 

“You’ve never kicked my ass, Fucker!” Kyle snapped back, cracking his knuckles as he advanced on Cartman.

 

“Stan!” Craig cried out, moving to quickly grab the brunette so he was away from both Kyle and Eric. “You need to be away from them right now. “ He said, looking over at Tweak who nodded his head. “I think Kyle is going into a rut.”

 

 


	25. Prom Night Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get complicated as prom continues. What is a night out without a little drama?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings!! This chapter contains, ruts, attempted non-con, violence, and boobs!
> 
> Comments, kudos, and suggestions are highly appreciated!
> 
> Happy reading! <3

Stan felt his body go into a cold sweat. The smell, the smell alone was so…potent. Kyle had never gone into a rut before, well, at least one caused by anger. When they first mated, when he was in heat, his lover had gone into one thanks to his pheromones, but, a raged induced rut was much different…it was dangerous.

 

He remembered when he was at the Center and the many graphic videos they were forced to watch. The one that had always resonated with him was about Alphas in ruts. He remembered exactly what the teacher had told the group of newly presented Omegas.

 

_“Alphas in ruts are one of the most dangerous things you will encounter as an Omega. They become violent, sexually aggressive, and primal. Unfortunately the person they turn to often in these times is their Omega. Sometimes our pheromones can calm them down, but, other times the best solution is to run and call the police.”_

Stan hated to think the man, the Alpha he loved, could ever turn against him, try to hurt him, but, it was possible. The worst part was it wasn’t even his fault; he couldn’t control it, that’s why Alphas were rarely punished with rut related crimes. All he wanted to do was reach out and try and calm his lover down, but, he was so scared, frozen in fear from the scent Kyle was giving off. He was nothing more than a cowering Omega in the presence of a rutting Alpha.

 

He felt Craig hold onto him, probably wanting to make sure he didn’t run into the middle of an Alpha brawl, and watched as Kenny ran up to them.

 

“Shit! Kyle!” Kenny cried out, watching as the redhead was going to town on Cartman. He could hear the snarling, the cursing, viciously beating down his adversary. “Dude! You gotta calm down; you’re going to kill him!” He said, starting to go towards the fighting pair before a small hand grabbed his wrist.

 

“Ken, no!” Butters cried out. “You’ll get hurt if you try to break them up!” The blond said, his voice quivering.

 

Kenny sighed, knowing the blond was right. He wanted to help, but, there really wasn’t much he or anyone else could do, Kyle was already in the throes of the rut.

“Shut up!” Kyle snarled, looking back at the crowd that was now watching him lose total control. Eric was on the ground, snarling and bleeding back, trying to grab onto Kyle’s jacket so he could gain the upper hand. “This…motherfucker has been asking for this for years! I’m going to kill him!” He growled. “NO ONE FUCKING TOUCHES STAN!” He snapped, aiming a punch for Cartman’s nose. “You think you can just put your hands all over my bitch!? MY FUCKING PREGNANT BITCH!”

 

Everyone was staring now and Stan felt embarrassment mix in with his terror. Hearing Kyle refer to him as his bitch just hurt. He knew it was the rut talking, but, those words coming out of his mouth, in his voice, broke his heart.

 

“Kyle! Please stop! You’re going to kill him!” Stan cried out, tears welling in his blue eyes. He could see blood coming out of Cartman’s nose and it was obvious the other Alpha was on the losing end of this fight. Just because Eric was the first in their class to present didn’t mean he was naturally a stronger Alpha, especially against Kyle in the middle of his rut.

 

“Don’t tell me what to fucking do!” Kyle growled, taking a moment to look at his mate. “I’m doing this for you! Did you want him to touch you!?”

 

“N-No…of course not! I just don’t want you getting hauled away! They already called the police!” Stan cried back, tears now running down his cheeks. So much for a perfect evening out. He rested hands on his stomach and took in a deep breath. Doctor Johnson said stress was bad for the babies, and right now, he was stressed beyond all belief.

 

“Stan, we need to get you out of here.” Craig said, resting a hand on the other brunette’s back. “There is no reasoning with him, he’s too far gone. When the police come they’ll lock him away until the rut is over…” He said,

 

  
“N-No…they can’t do that…it isn’t his fault!” Stan cried out, shaking his head. At this point Cartman was writhing on the ground in pain, throwing out different slurs and swears at the redheaded Alpha. Once it looked like he was no longer a threat and submitted, Kyle started to back off. Stan couldn’t help but notice green eyes turn to look at him. Those eyes, he didn’t recognize them, they looked…cold and animalistic. He noticed Kyle drop his hold on Cartman and start stalking towards him, almost like a beast approaching its prey.

 

“Stan, you need to leave, now!” Craig cried out, moving to pull the brunette back to him. “He’s not in his right mind…”

 

Stan felt his body tense up. He wanted to run, but, he felt like he couldn’t! He bit his lower lip and was quickly assaulted with the musky scent his mate was giving off.

 

“Hands off, Bitch.” Kyle growled, looking at Craig.

 

“N-No…you need to let Stan go before you hurt him…” Craig said, his usual confident self not coming through.

 

“I said, hands off!” Kyle snarled, moving to push the other Omega away from his mate, causing Tweek to run up to Craig, who was on the ground.

 

“Baby! Are you okay?” Tweek asked, moving to help the brunette up and quickly push him behind him. “Kyle, you need to get the fuck out of here!” He snapped, starting to get pissed off the other Alpha placed his hands on his Omega. He quickly gathered Craig in his arms, feeling his small form shake.

 

  
“Fuck off!” Kyle snapped, looking like he was ready to fight all over again, well that was until he found Stan. He took in a deep breath, the pheromones making him incredibly hard. God, he wanted to tear that Omega apart with his cock! He smirked a bit and grabbed Stan’s arm.

 

“Let go of him!” Craig cried out, still in Tweek’s arms as he watched Kyle grab Stan and start dragging him towards the bathroom.

 

Kyle ignored Craig’s pleas and kept a tight hold on Stan. “I want you now.” He purred, nearly kicking the bathroom door in as he shoved Stan in. “You smell so good… You make me so hard.” He said, grabbing Stan’s hand and placing it on his clothed cock.

 

“K-Kyle… We can’t…not in here…” Stan said, feeling his back hit the bathroom wall. “Please… You said we were going to go to the hotel and do something… “

 

“I want it here and now! You don’t tell me what to do! I own you!” Kyle growled, moving to run his hands up his Omega’s curvy form, feeling the soft fabric of the gown under his fingers. “

 

“K-Kyle…please…don’t do this… I know you aren’t in your right mind…” Stan begged, feeling teeth nip at his neck, marking him as the Alpha’s property. “Think about the babies…” He said, finding Kyle starting to make his way down his body with a trail of kisses, stopping at his pregnant stomach.

 

“I’d never hurt them.” Kyle purred. “God, you’re so fucking sexy with your stomach all swollen with my seed. I did that to you, and I want to keep doing that to you, I like showing everyone you’re mine.” He said, grabbing Stan’s dress and starting to pull it up. “I’m going to fuck you so good.”

 

“N-No…Kyle, stop this!” Stan cried out, trying to push himself off the wall, only to find a pair of strong arms pinning him to it.

 

“Stan, you’re my Omega, this is what you do! Be good for your Alpha.” Kyle snapped, starting to get frustrated with the flowy gown his date was wearing. “Fucking…hell!” He snarled in frustration. This stupid garment was not getting off of his mate as fast as he wanted. He found himself not being able to control his hands as he started to rip the gown apart, tearing it down the middle. He could hear Stan screaming and crying for him to stop and he wanted to! But…something was preventing him from doing it…he just couldn’t stop! He felt like an out of control animal that needed to be caged, almost like he was watching someone else control his body. As the ripped fabric of the dress started to fall of his lover’s form he couldn’t help but let his green eyes go wide. Stan…Stan was sporting something he hadn’t seen before…

 

Hidden underneath a white lacy strapless bra were two small lumps on the brunette’s chest. Kyle couldn’t help but move his hands up to them, giving them a squeeze and watching Stan turn red and look away. “Y-You…have tits…” He said, his voice husky and deep as he managed to say those words as calmly as he could.

 

“Y-Yes… R-Remember, Doctor Johnson said…I would get them…” Stan said, swallowing hard as he felt hands move to unhook his bra, letting it fall to the floor with his destroyed gown. “I…don’t like them… They’re uncomfortable and they make me look…ugly… I wanted to hide them for as long as I could…”

 

Kyle frowned. “I don’t want you hiding things like this from me, it’s been so long since I’ve touched you I didn’t even know you had fucking tits!” He snapped, leaning down to wrap his lips around the brunette’s nipple, his other hand groping the small breast. “God, this makes me even hornier then I already am. Fucking hell Stan!” He said, moving to tug his zipper down and grab his cock from out of his boxers. It was painfully hard and he was going to go insane if it wasn’t inside his Omega soon!

 

“Kyle…please…I know this isn’t you…” Stan said, tears making his vision blurry as he felt his mate’s hands run down his figure, pausing at his pregnant stomach before going towards the panties he was wearing. “E-Eric pissed you off…and now you’re in a rut… You don’t know what you’re doing… I know you don’t want to do this!” He pleaded.

 

“What part of I own you do you not understand? This…is all mine…and I’ll do whatever I want to you…whenever I want… And right now, I’m going to fuck you up against this wall. You’re my bitch pregnant with my seed, you’re bonded to me.” The redhead snapped, running his hands down Stan’s body until they were resting against his ass. “Don’t act like you don’t want this. Nothing is sexier to an Omega then when their Alpha is all ready to go for them.”

 

It was at that point Stan knew that if he didn’t do something, Kyle was going to make a mistake he would never be able to live with. He slapped at the Alpha’s chest, trying as hard as he could to push his mate off of him. “Let go of me!” He screamed, clawing at Kyle’s chest with his manicured nails. “Help! Please someone help!” He cried out. He couldn’t let Kyle do this; he knew the redhead would be disgusted with himself if he went through with it as soon as he was out of the rut.

 

Kyle just grinned, still overcome with his aggressive sexual emotions. “That’s right, fight me, it’s hot when you pretend you can stop me.” He purred, leaning in to nip and mark the brunette’s neck. “Enough of this Stan, I want you now.”

 

Stan let out a cry, tears still streaming down his cheeks as he felt Kyle tightly grip his hips, pulling him close. He felt like there was no stopping the Alpha, but, as though divine intervention, or, perhaps, just extremely good luck, Kenny ran in. He looked like he was out of breath and he quickly went over to the pair, using all his strength to tear the rutting male off of his best friend. Leave it to Kenny to risk his life in order to help a friend.

 

“The fuck! Get out of here McCormick!” Kyle snarled, extremely pissed he was interrupted from claiming his Omega.

 

“You’re out of your fucking mind! I’m not going to let you do something stupid, and I’m not going to let you hurt Stan and your future kids!” Kenny snapped, moving to strip his suit jacket off and throw it to Stan. “Stan, get out of here, now!”

 

“K-Kenny…he’ll hurt you!” Stan cried out, quickly putting the jacket on to hide his uncovered breasts and ripped dress. God, he looked a mess! He had managed to take a look in one of the bathroom mirrors. His makeup was smeared thanks to his tears, his hair mussed and his tiara askew and angry looking hickies and bite marks covering his skin. Even if he did leave, how would he get anywhere? They had a limo to get here and he had foolishly left his wallet at home thanks to Kyle saying he wouldn’t need it.

 

“I’ll be fine! Butters already called the cops; they should be here soon to restrain him! Just…get outta here! If you stay you’re just gonna get hurt!” Kenny cried out, trying to wrestle to the ground.

 

It really hurt seeing the man he love in so much pain, so out of control, it was breaking his heart! He knew this wasn’t Kyle; his Kyle would never do these things! This was all Cartman’s fault! He had caused his mate to go into a rut! Of course, if anyone could do that, of course it would be Eric. He started to slowly get up from the floor, hoping he was at least covered enough he wasn’t flashing everyone. He looked back at where Kenny was still trying to restrain his mate.

 

“I-I love you Kyle…” Stan said, his voice shaking as he managed to run out of the bathroom, ignoring Kyle’s angry screams for him to stay. Everyone was staring at him as the prom queen ran out of the bathroom looking a mess and angry growls were still coming from Kyle and Kenny.

 

He looked around to see if he could find Craig or Tweek, but, they were nowhere to be found. He wanted to apologize to them, and, also check on Craig. He knew the brunette had gotten shoved trying to protect him. God, everyone was going to be talking about this at school.

 

He made his way out of the school auditorium and wrapped Kenny’s jacket around him making sure it was covering his body. Thankfully it was rather big on him. He reached into his bag and grabbed his phone, groaning in horror when he saw it was dead.

 

Fuck, what was he going to do now!? Maybe he could walk? It wasn’t like he had much of a choice…  His house was a bit of a ways away but he had no money, no phone, nothing.

 

~*~*~*~

 

He had made it a bit down the road, though; it felt like it was taking forever to get anywhere. He had to stop at one point; he was in pain, a lot of it. He groaned a bit as sat down on the side of the road, he couldn’t go any further. He put hands to his stomach and let out a cry of pain. God, it felt like he was being stabbed!

 

“N-No…please…” Stan cried out, having a feeling the stress was taking a toll on his body and his pregnancy. He needed to get to a fucking hospital! Not knowing what else to do, he started to force himself to stand up so he could wave a car down. The road he was on was a rather rural one that didn’t get too much traffic. He felt himself starting to panic. He had to calm himself down or it was just going to make things worse. He looked up at the night sky and started counting the stars.

 

Stan didn’t consider himself a religious person, but, right now, all he could do was hope everything would be okay. What would happen if he just…miscarried out here while his mate was in the middle of a bad rut? They would blame Kyle… He would lose not only his children, but, his Alpha. He took in a deep breath and felt his body softly shake.

 

“Hey, you okay there?” Someone asked, headlights flashing in Stan’s vision as a car stopped.

 

“N-No! Please! I-I need help!” Stan cried out. “I’m pregnant…and I’m in so much pain! Please…take me to the hospital!” He begged, watching as the woman got out of the car and quickly came to his side. This was not exactly how he was imagining his prom night was going to go.

 

 


	26. Prom Night: Craig and Tweek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek and Craig's very special prom night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for strong sexual content!
> 
> Kudos, comments, and suggestions are highly appreciated!!
> 
> Happy reading! <3

Tweek Tweak always considered himself a pretty laid back guy, well, after he had kicked his childhood coffee addiction… He always wanted to be friends with everyone and not make waves. He was even considered mellower then a lot of other Alphas his age because he had found his mate so young. But, when he witnessed his Omega getting shoved to the ground by a raging Alpha, it made him see red. He felt his hands clenching into fists as he watched Craig fall to the ground.

 

“Baby! Are you okay?” Tweek asked, moving to help the brunette up and quickly push him behind him. “Kyle, you need to get the fuck out of here!” He snapped, starting to get pissed off the other Alpha placed his hands on his Omega. He quickly gathered Craig in his arms, feeling his small form shake.

 

  
“Fuck off!” Kyle snapped, looking like he was ready to fight all over again, well that was until he found Stan. He took in a deep breath, the pheromones making him incredibly hard. God, he wanted to tear that Omega apart with his cock! He smirked a bit and grabbed Stan’s arm.

 

“Let go of him!” Craig cried out, still in Tweek’s arms as he watched Kyle grab Stan and start dragging him towards the bathroom.

 

Tweek was about to run after Kyle to kick his fucking ass and rip Stan from his grip, when he felt Craig press a small hand on his chest.

 

“Don’t…” Craig warned, grey eyes narrowing.

 

“Kitten…I can’t just let him get away with that! Rut or not, he doesn’t fucking put his hands on you! Besides, what if he hurts Stan!?” Tweek cried out, noticing the brunette in his arms was warm…very warm…

 

“T-Tweek…” The brunette said softly, looking up at his lover. “I-I…I think I’m going into my Heat…” He mewled, clinging onto the dishy blond.

 

“W-What!? Right now?” Tweek cried out, getting only a nod of confirmation from Craig.

 

“Yes, remember, that was why we were…going to bond tonight… My Heat is right on schedule.” Craig said, tugging on Tweek’s tie. “I care about Stan, but, I saw Kenny run after them… I need to be alone with you…or I don’t know what is going to happen… I just want you so badly and everything is so hot…” He said, his voice becoming somewhat whiney. “O-Other Alphas are going to smell my pheromones…” He started to say, before finding a finger pressed against his lips.

 

“You’re right. Last thing we want is some horny Alpha to get the wrong idea.” Tweek said, feeling bad that he was leaving Kenny to clean up this mess, but, he had to think of his own Omega right now. If he were to leave Craig alone when he was starting to go into Heat, he was susceptible to an attack. Hell, he might even cause another Alpha to go into a rut.

 

“Take me to the hotel room…now…” Craig ordered in a breathy tone, holding onto Tweek’s arm as he felt the Alpha pick him up. “I want you inside me… I want to be yours, Alpha.” He purred, starting to succumb to his Omega instincts. “Tonight, I want to be yours forever.” He cooed, pressing a smoldering kiss to the blond’s lips, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s neck as he held him. “Want you to get me pregnant.” He added, soft mewls escaping his dark red painted lips.

 

Tweek couldn’t take much more of this, he just nodded his head. God, he felt awful he was abandoning someone in need, but, he had to be there for Craig, Craig always came first, no matter what.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Tweek knew Craig was in full Heat mode when he giggled and said he wanted tonight to be super special, before disappearing into the connected bathroom in their hotel room. The blond had arranged some pillows on the large bed, wanting it to be comfortable for his Omega. He had been reading a lot of books on pregnancy, he had done everything he could to make sure his sperm was super potent. Craig wanted a baby more than anything, and, he wasn’t going to let some doctor take that away from them. If they couldn’t have one of their own they could adopt, have a surrogate, something! But, it was worth a try first. Tonight he was going to bond with his lover, knot inside of him, and, hopefully, get him pregnant.

 

It felt like he had been waiting hours. He sighed as he leaned on the bed, having stripped out of most of his clothing. He moved to stroke a hand over his cock that was still clothed by his boxers. “Kitten? You almost done in there?” Tweek decided to ask.

 

“I am…just wanted to make sure every little thing was absolutely…perfect.” Came a seductive purr from the other end of the door. Before Tweek knew it, the bathroom door was swinging open and he felt his jaw drop to the ground. Good fucking God! Every other thought in his mind had completely diminished when he caught a glimpse of Craig. He actually felt himself drooling…

 

Craig had come out all dolled up in a rather scantily clad lingerie set. It was a black lacy teddy that barely covered anything; he even had matching sheer black stockings on his thighs, only being held up by a garter belt. He felt his green eyes slowly move up the brunette’s form, taking it all in slowly, before reaching his lover’s face. Craig looked like anything but an innocent Omega, not with the way he was teasingly biting his pointer finger and his grey eyes half-lidded.

 

“Mngh, you like it Snookums?” Craig purred, slowly licking his lips as he removed his finger, moving his hands to run down his body. “I’ve been thinking about you all night long… Thinking about that big dick filling me up, being held down by those muscular arms, hearing you grunt like an animal while you fuck me.”

 

“Jesus…” Tweek groaned, feeling his erection getting incredibly, and, painfully hard. “How can you be so sexy?” He asked, slowly getting up from the bed and going over to the brunette, taking him into his arms. “I want to make you mine…” He purred, leaning down to nip at Craig’s neck, his hands moving to grab the brunette’s barely covered ass cheeks.

 

“I wanna be yours…I’ve always wanted to be yours.” Craig moaned, wrapping his arms around Tweek’s shoulders as the Alpha marked his neck. “I love you…”

 

“I love you too Kitten, more than anything.” Tweek breathed out, pressing himself against Craig. “Do you feel how hard you make me? God, you’re fucking perfect.”

 

Craig just continued to moan as he felt his boyfriend feel him up. He moved to lead them to the bed, falling backwards on it and pulling the blond down on top of him. “Tonight…I want you to knot in me.” He breathed out.

 

“Believe me…I’ve wanted to do that since the moment we presented…” Tweek admitted, before laughing a bit. “I’ve wanted you to be mine the moment I met you.” He said softly, leaning down to gently nip at Craig’s neck. “Even though…the first time I met you…you flipped me off…” He said with a breathy laugh, moving to unbuckle his belt and toss it a side.

 

“To be fair…I flipped most people off back then.” Craig pointed out, before letting out a groan. “God, you take too fucking long to get undressed!” He cried out, nearly ripping the suit jacket off of Tweek and throwing it aside. “And you call me a tease…” He said, before a smirk crossed his lips. “Don’t you want me Alpha? I’m so wet for you…”

 

“Fuck…” The blond groaned, trying to get out of his clothes as fast as possible. He watched as Craig fiddled with his dress shirt buttons and nearly tore it open, little hands running over his bare chest, manicured nails leaving marks on it. “You’re insatiable…”

 

“Only for you, Snookums.” The brunette breathed out, licking his lips as he arched his back. “So muscular…so strong…such a perfect stud of an Alpha.” He cooed, giggling as his lover lifted his stocking clad legs over his broad shoulders. “N-Not going to unwrap your present?” Craig managed to ask, noticing he was still dressed in his skimpy lingerie set.

 

“You look so delicious in that…I want to fuck you in it.” Tweek said with a lazy grin, sliding out of his boxers and exposing his erect cock to the Omega. “Tell me how much you want my cock…”

 

Craig groaned. He always loved when Tweek got all dominant. When they were in bed, the blond really let his Alpha side shine, and, it always made him so fucking wet! “I-I want it so badly… I’ll fucking die if I don’t have that big throbbing dick inside of me!” He cried out. “I want you to come inside of me…and make me pregnant…I want you to knot in me…and make me your bitch!”

 

Tweek couldn’t help but feel his dick pulsate at those words. God, Craig’s voice was like sweet music to his ears! Some people claimed his boyfriend had a nasally deadpan voice, but, to him, it was melodic, belonging to an angel. “I’ll fill you up and make you my bitch, I’ll make you mine forever, and no one…can ever have you…but me.” He breathed out, reaching a finger down to tease Craig’s entrance. He smirked a bit when he felt how wet it already was. “God, you’re already ready to go… Such a good little Omega whore.” He purred, knowing how much the brunette loved dirty talk in bed.

 

“Oh God yes! I’m such a dirty whore!” Craig cried out, clenching his eyes shut as he felt Tweek literally rip his thong off and press his length inside of him. “Ahhh! S-So big!” He screamed, holding onto his love for dear life.

 

Tweek couldn’t help but moan in pleasure. Craig always felt amazing, he was so warm and tight, but, not having a condom on, it made everything feel so much better! Tonight he was going to give the brunette everything he wanted, a bond, and a baby.

 

“A-Alpha! Alpha!” The brunette cooed, running nails down the blond’s back as Tweek pushed in and out of him, the bed squeaking as he did so. 

 

“That’s right, you like what I’m doing and only your Alpha knows how to make you feel this good…” Tweek moaned, emphasizing his point with a hard thrust at the end of his statement.

 

“Mngh….yes…only you…and you make me feel so good!” Craig purred, clenching his eyes shut and feeling his breathing growing more and more ragged. He could feel Tweek getting close, the pre-cum already starting to drip inside of him. He just hoped that this would be enough, having sex on his heat and bonding would be enough for them to have a baby… Fuck those doctors! What did they know anyways!

 

Tweek let out a grunt as he started to come, his knot forming inside of the brunette. Before he knew it, he was staring down at Craig who was screaming in orgasm, impaled on his cock. This was it…they were mated…bonded…together forever… He couldn’t help but let a smile cross his lips. He had never felt this happy before, and, if there truly was a higher power, this would have also gotten his mate pregnant.

 

“T-Tweek…” Craig managed to whisper after a few moments, not being able to move thanks to his lover’s knot. “That…was amazing…” He breathed out, a tired smile on his lipstick smeared lips.

 

“It was… But being with you is always amazing.” The blond said with a smile, pressing a gentle kiss to Craig’s lips. “Do you feel good being mated? I mean, now we’re bonded forever.”

 

Craig laughed a little. “It’s all I’ve ever wanted so I feel fucking amazing.” He said, running fingers through his mate’s blond locks. “I love you so much Snookums, you complete me.”

 

“I love you too, more than anything.” Tweek replied, feeling the knot finally start to go down. He slid out of Craig and rolled over so he was lying on the other side of the bed. He quickly gathered the small brunette in his arms and held him close.

 

“I hope Stan is okay…” Craig said, resting his head on his Alpha’s bare chest. “I feel bad leaving him… God, Kyle was fucking terrifying… What if he hurt Stan and the babies?” He asked, caressing his lover’s chest and taking in his strong scent.

 

“It’s not your fault… You were going into a Heat. If we stayed it would have been dangerous for you, and, we didn’t want to risk me going into a rut too. I’m sure Stan is okay. Kenny went after him as we were leaving… “

 

Craig bit his lower lip and kept a tight hold on Tweek. “Kyle’s in a lot of trouble, isn’t he?”

 

“He is…he really fucked up.” Tweek said with a sigh. “The worst part is, he doesn’t even realize it. He had no idea or control over what he was doing, but, he still did it.” He said, running fingers through his Omega’s dark locks.

 

“Promise me you won’t be like Kyle…” Craig said suddenly. “Stan is my friend and sometimes I hate seeing how Kyle treats him… I mean, they’re bonded for life; Stan couldn’t do anything even if he wanted to… Just promise me you’ll never be like that.”

 

“I promise, don’t you worry about that.” Tweek said, holding onto the brunette tighter. It was true, Kyle and Stan didn’t have the healthiest relationship I the world, but, they were in it for life that was why bonding was such a big deal. There was no way out for either of them. “You should be worrying about picking names out for the baby.” He decided to say with a small smile. “I can’t wait to see you pregnant; you’re going to look adorable.”

 

Craig smiled a little at that. “I’ll take a pregnancy test first thing in the morning.” He said with a yawn. “My parents are going to fucking flip if I were to get pregnant before we got married.”

 

Tweek smiled a bit at that. “Then let’s get married.”

 

Craig raised a brow. “Well we’re engaged so, yeah, we are going to get married.”

 

The blond pressed a finger against the brunette’s lips. “No I mean, let’s get married now. We’ll go down to the courthouse and just do it. We can have a ceremony later, but, we can get officially married tonight.” He said, sitting up in bed.

 

Craig laughed and shook his head. “You’re fucking crazy…” He said, before looking up at the Alpha. “Do you mean that? Do you…really want to do that?”

 

“Yeah…I do…I really do… We already have formal clothes to wear.” The blond said, speaking of their discarded prom clothing. “Please Kitten? I just want you to be Misses Tweak tonight…”

 

“Oh Snookums…you romantic fool.”

 

~*~*~*~

 

“I now pronounce you man and wife; you can kiss and then sign the marriage licenses.” The judge said with a smile, looking at the young couple who leaned in and kissed tenderly. It looked like they had both just finished prom, but, they were over eighteen, so, who was she to say anything.

 

Craig was in tears as he pulled away, looking up at his now husband. “I love you...”

 

“I love you too Misses Tweak.” The blond said, holding his wife close. Yes, he knew their parents were going to be pissed, but who fucking cared! He had all he ever wanted; he had the one he loved in his arms, bonded to him, carrying his last name and hopefully his child.

 

“Snookums, I still expect a ceremony, a fancy ceremony.” Craig said in a teasing tone.

 

“I know, and, you will get it, I promise, anything you want.” Tweek said, pressing a kiss to the top of Craig’s head. “Well, that is if your dad doesn’t kill me first.” He said with a laugh.

 

“Psh, whatever, my father wouldn’t even be able to catch you to kill you.” Craig said with a laugh, wiping some tears away. “Fuck…I ruined my makeup…”

 

“You don’t need it anyways.” Tweek said, before hearing a commotion coming from the precinct next door. He felt his green eyes go wide when he realized what it was. “Holy fuck…” He managed to say, watching as Craig saw what had made him gasp.

 

“Kyle…” Craig said, noticing the redheaded Alpha in cuffs, screaming and cursing at the officers as they forced him into the building. His grey eyes narrowed when he noticed Stan was nowhere to be found.

 

 


	27. Prom Night: Kenny and Butters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenny and Butters' very eventful prom night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for Violence
> 
> Kudos, comments, and suggestions are always highly appreciated!
> 
> Happy reading!

This wasn’t exactly how Kenny McCormick envisioned his senior prom night going. He wanted it to be simple, do some dancing, hanging out with friends, getting trashed at an after party, and then spending the night with Butters. That had been the plan, but, plans seemed to never work out the way he intended them to.

 

The last thing he thought was going to happen this night was being in the bathroom, getting the shit kicked out of him his best friend, who, had just gone into a rut and nearly assaulted his mate, his other best friend. He had just given Stan his suit jacket and told him to run and last he saw his boyfriend he was safe on the phone with the cops.

 

He wished he could say the same for himself. Fighting an Alpha in a Rut was extremely dangerous, either he was going to end up with a broken bone or two (if he was lucky) or he could even go into a Rut himself. At the moment the blond was trying to dodge a punch to the face as Kyle snarled, growled, and threw out every swear word he could come up with. He knew Kyle wanted his blood after making Stan leave. Being physically apart from his mate during this time was painful for the redhead.

 

“Stan! STAN! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!” Kyle screamed, pounding on the bathroom door that Kenny had locked right after Stan had escaped. In his fury the redhead turned to look at Kenny, fire burning in his green eyes. “You bastard! You think you can keep me away from my bitch!? I’ll kill you!” He snarled, managing to grab the blond and pull him down to the ground. “You interrupted something very…important!”

 

“Kyle, you need to calm the fuck down!” Kenny cried out, falling to the ground with a grunt. “I stopped you from fucking raping your fiancée!”

 

“How fucking dare you even say that to me! I would never hurt my mate!” Kyle cried out, aiming a punch to Kenny’s face. He frowned when the blond managed to dodge it, trying to place a foot on his chest to kick him off.

 

“You aren’t in your right mind Dude! You have no idea what you’re fucking doing! If Stan would have stayed here who knows what could have happened!” Kenny retorted, sweat running down his forehead as he tried as hard as he could to push the redhead off of him. He just had to restrain Kyle before the cops came! If he let the other Alpha out of his grip he was putting everyone at risk. Kyle would run out into the dance and who knows what the fuck he would do. Worst of all he could catch onto Stan’s scent and hunt him down.

 

“I would never hurt Stan and our babies! He was safe here with me! Now he’s out of my sight and who knows what could be happening to him! Some other Alpha could be getting their scent all over him!” Kyle growled. Right now the only thing running through his mind was keeping what was his, his! No one else could ever have Stan, no one!

 

“You’re a fucking psycho right now!” Kenny said, managing to roll them over on the floor so he was now pinning Kyle to the ground. “Stan was scared and he was crying! He was telling you to stop and you weren’t listening! I don’t care if you’re in a rut or not, I’m not going to let you hurt anyone!”

 

“The only one I want to hurt right now is YOU!” Kyle snarled, managing to kick Kenny off of him and towards the wall. He stood up and went over to the blond, grabbing him and slamming him against the wall. “You don’t tell me what to do with my bitch, McCormick, and you don’t keep him away from me!” He snapped, getting the upper hand on the other Alpha. He grabbed Kenny’s head and shoved it against the sink, causing the blond to start bleeding from his head. He did it again, not caring if Kenny died or not, his rage, his emotions were all over the place. All he could think about right now was finding his mate and marking him again.

 

“Ken!” Butters cried out as he rushed into the bathroom. He had been waiting too long for Kenny to come out and the police had finally arrived! He let out a scream when he saw his boyfriend lying on the ground bleeding from his head. “Oh my God!” He said, quickly going to his injured lover. “Ken…” He said softly, tears running down his cheeks as he looked up at Kyle who had blood on his hands.  “Kenny…please…” He said, scared when his lover wasn’t responding to his calls. He felt his lower lip quiver and couldn’t help but start to sob. “K-Kyle…how could you do this!?”

 

Kyle looked almost confused at what was going over. He was sweaty, his eyes looked glazed over, and he was red in the face. He shook his head. “He…was trying to keep me from my mate…” He managed to say, his voice hoarse from screaming. He managed to take in a deep breath, pressing himself against the wall. “I just need Stan!” He cried out, throwing a punch at the wall, continuing to punch over and over and over again until his knuckles were bleeding.

 

Butters was terrified, managing to tuck himself into a corner of the bathroom as Kyle screamed and punched the wall. He had never seen an Alpha go into a Rut, and, the smell alone was enough to make him shake. He knew it was stupid to have even come into the bathroom but he was so worried about Kenny he couldn’t help himself! He nearly thanked God when he heard police sirens from outside and the sound of police making their way into the school.

 

It felt like everything happened in a flash. The officers burst into the bathroom and before Butters knew it Kyle was being pressed up against the bathroom wall and cuffed, screaming and cursing at the police. He had never seen Kyle so out of control, and, he felt awful for poor Stan. The brunette looked so scared as he ran out of the school, his dress ripped, makeup wrecked, and crying his heart out. How was he going to deal with his Alpha being locked away for the duration of his Rut?  But honestly, right now, he was more concerned about his boyfriend.

 

“Are you okay?” One of the officers asked as the others managed to get a raging Kyle out of the room.

 

“I-I’m fine…” Butters said softly. “But my boyfriend…he’s hurt really bad!” The blond said, feeling his lower lip quiver as he started to cry again. “He needs help…please…help him…” He begged, leaning down to press a kiss to his unconscious lover’s forehead.

 

“It’s going to be okay, we have a paramedic with us, we’re going to get him to the hospital.” The officer assured, helping Butters up and watching as medical staff arrived.

 

“Thank you…” The blond stammered out. “Can I ride with you?” He asked, watching as the medics carefully got Kenny on a stretcher and started checking his vitals.

 

The officer nodded his head, motioning for Butters to follow him.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Butters hadn’t stopped crying since they got to the hospital. Thankfully they had managed to get a room and Kenny was resting. He seemed stable, but, he still hadn’t woken up. The blond didn’t know how to feel. He was so mad at Kyle, but, he knew it wasn’t the redhead’s fault… But, what if there was something seriously wrong with his boyfriend because of what he did!? He shook his head and moved to hold onto Kenny’s hand, giving it comforting squeezes as he listened to him breathe in and out softly.

 

“Ken…if you can hear me…I just hope you know how much I love you.” Butters said, sniffling a bit. “I can’t believe someone like you would ever want someone like me… You’re so cool and confident…and I feel like I don’t fit in anywhere because of my parents… But you never made me feel like an outsider…you never pressured me…you made me feel loved…” He said softly. “Please…wake up for me… I can’t lose you…” He choked out, closing his eyes as he felt tears continue to fall down his cheeks.

 

He needed something to eat, he hadn’t eaten since lunch and he could hear his stomach growling. He felt awful as he looked down at Kenny. “I’ll be right back…I promise…” Butters said, grabbing his purse and heading out of the hospital room. He didn’t have a lot of money on him, but, he at least had enough to get something from a vending machine. He started to walk down the hall and looked around for something, well, until he heard something that caught his attention.

 

“Just calm down Sweetie, we’re going to get you looked at right away.” A nurse said, pushing a screaming brunette in a wheelchair. “Now, can you try to tell me what happened?” She asked softly.

 

“M-My…mate…he went…into…a Rut…” Stan managed to say, clenching his stomach as his breathing grew ragged.

 

“Okay, now, did he assault you?” The nurse asked, turning down the hall towards the ICU.

 

“N-No… He didn’t touch me…” Stan gasped out. “Please…it hurts so bad!” He cried out. “I don’t want to lose my babies!” He begged, tears running down his cheeks as he tried to calm his breathing down. He wished Kyle was here, he wished he wasn’t in a Rut…he wished this night had never happened!

 

Butters felt his blue eyes go wide as he watched Stan pushed down the hall towards the ICU. “Stan!” He cried out, putting a hand over his mouth when he realized what was going on. “Oh my God…” He said, starting to panic. Kyle was locked away in a Rut, Kenny was unconscious, Stan was in the ICU, and he had no idea where Craig and Tweek had even gone!

 

This was not how he envisioned his prom night…

 


	28. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The consequences of prom night come to light. Stan and Kyle have an uphill battle in front of them. Kenny has some good advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, and suggestions are always highly appreciated!
> 
> Happy reading! <3

The last thing Stan remembered was being wheeled into the ICU. He had been more than thankful that woman had seen him and escorted him to the hospital. If he would have stayed out there longer without medical attention, who knew what could have happened. He felt like he had been hit by a bus and when he opened his eyes his ripped prom dress was hanging on a chair. He could hear the monitors beeping and he was hooked up to machines he had no idea what they even did.

 

“Stanley!” Sharon cried out, nudging Randy in the chest to wake him up. “Oh thank God…you’re up…we were so worried about you…” She said her eyes red as though she had been crying. She quickly made her way over to the hospital bed and took the brunette’s hand, giving it a squeeze.

 

“Mom? What happened?” Stan asked, looking over to see his father coming over to his bedside as well.

 

“We’re not sure yet Champ, they’re still running tests.” Randy explained. “From what the doctors told us it was some Braxton Hicks contractions and the added stress was making everything worse.”

 

“Did I…lose the babies?” Stan managed to ask after a few moments.

 

“No, you didn’t Honey, but, they are keeping you here to monitor you and the babies to make sure you’re all okay.” Sharon said, resting her hand on her son’s forehead. “Honey, what happened? The doctors said a woman found you on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere. What were you doing out there?”

 

Randy frowned and let a scoff escape his lips. “Sharon, we both know who caused this, it was that fucking Kyle. He wasn’t there with Stan, he’s not here right now, I knew it was a mistake to ever let this get more serious… That little prick was never good enough!”

 

“Randy, calm down.” Sharon said, placing a hand on her husband’s shoulder. “We don’t know exactly what happened. Stan, Honey, please tell us what happened.” She pleaded.

 

Stan sighed knowing that when he told his parents what happened his father would feel justified in his rage. He bit his lower lip. “Kyle…he got into an argument...with Eric and…he went into a Rut…” He said, taking in a deep breath. “He…was out of control…but it wasn’t his fault… He went after me but Kenny stopped him… I ran away…because…that’s what they said to do at the Center…”

 

Randy looked like he was about to pop off, his cheeks growing red and his hands balling into fists. “I swear to God I’m going to kill that kid when I find him!”

 

“Daddy no!” Stan cried out, shaking his head as he tried to sit up in bed. “It wasn’t his fault… He didn’t know what he was doing…”

 

“How do we know he isn’t going to pull this shit again?” Randy asked. “What would have happened if Kenny hadn’t shown up? Kyle has always had a temper on him. I don’t want him hurting you.”

 

“Kyle would never hurt me…” The brunette said, tears welling in his eyes.

 

“Okay, let’s calm down here…” Sharon said, looking at her husband. “We can talk about this more when Stan is out of the hospital. Do we have any idea where Kyle even is? He needs to know about this.”

 

Stan shook his head. “I-I don’t know where he is… Last time I saw him he was fighting with Kenny…  I just want him here with me… I need to know he’s okay…” He said, feeling tears start to run down his cheeks. “I need him…”

 

“Don’t worry Honey, we’ll find him and get him here.” Sharon assured, hoping Gerald and Sheila at least new where the hell Kyle was. It didn’t matter how much she and Randy didn’t want Kyle and Stan to be together, they were mated, bonded, nothing was ever going to drive those two apart… If they refused to let Stan marry the Alpha she knew Stan would run away to be with him. They were all really between a rock and hard place now.

 

~*~*~

 

Sheila had never been so angry! She had expected to visit Kyle in a lot of different places, including, his dorm room at Harvard, what she had never expected was to be picking him up from a holding cell at the county jail! She had her arms crossed and looked at her son from across the table, he looked bad. His suit was ripped, his hair was mused, he was sporting a black eye, and, he still had hand cuffs around his wrists.

 

“Well, are you proud of yourself young man? You’re making us all look like fools with you being here!” Sheila snapped, looking over at Gerald.

 

“The officer we spoke to said you went into a Rut.” Gerald said, watching as Kyle just groaned. He looked ashamed. “They are debating if they want to bring up charges on you. Thankfully Kenny said he wasn’t going to press any, as for Stanley, they are talking about a domestic battery charge.” He said, thanking God he was a lawyer. He and Sheila would do whatever it took to protect their family’s good name and make sure Kyle still got to Harvard in the fall.

 

“Dad…I’m sorry…I didn’t mean for any of that stuff to happen. I can’t believe I hurt Kenny…and Stan…no one will even tell me if he’s okay and where he is…” Kyle said, his voice shaking.

 

“Well of course they haven’t told you anything about Stanley until we get this whole legal mess sorted out you aren’t even allowed to be near him! They want to make sure your Rut is completely over so you aren’t a threat to him.” Sheila said with a frown.

 

Kyle took in a deep breath and looked down his hands that were still in cuffs. God, he felt horrible. He had hurt his best friend and his fiancée… He felt like he was going to have a complete meltdown and just burst into tears. Being away from Stan was like torture. It physically hurt being away from the one he was bonded too, and, it was driving him mad not knowing if Stan was okay or not, if the babies were okay or not… God…what had he done? He was a monster…

 

“Please…just tell me about Stan…” Kyle begged.

 

Sheila and Gerald looked at each other and Gerald just nodded his head, as if giving his wife the go ahead to tell their son about his mate.

 

“Stanley is in the hospital. He was having Braxton Hicks contractions and they were concerned he could be at risk of miscarrying. Thankfully, he is doing okay and the babies are doing okay, but, he is staying in the hospital to be monitored.” Sheila explained.

 

“I need to be there with him…I need to be there with my mate and my kids…” Kyle said, tears welling in his green eyes. “God…Stan…I need to show him how sorry I am…and how much I love him…” He said, feeling tears start to run down his cheeks. “I love him so much… I can’t believe I scared him so bad…that I hurt him…”

 

Sheila sighed. “Bubbe, it wasn’t your entire fault. You’re young, you are still getting use to your hormones, you were bound to go into a Rut sometime. Unfortunately, it was not in a place that we could have contained it better. But, we have to deal with the consequences of your actions.”

 

“Can I at least call Stan? I…just need to talk him…” Kyle said, looking at his father. “Please… I’m better now, I swear to God… Just let me talk to Stan…” He said, tears still running down his cheeks as the police officer came into the room.

 

“Son, we can discuss that after we get you out of here.” Gerald said, looking over at the officer. “So, are we free to go?”

 

The officer opened up a file and nodded his head. “You are…for now… But Mister Broflovski here is due in court at Friday morning.” He said, handing the paperwork over to Gerald. “Since he is a minor, we are releasing him into your custody, but, he has a restraining order not to be in contact with Stanley Marsh until after the court hearing.”

 

Kyle wanted to just scream out in frustration. Couldn’t anyone see he wasn’t under the spells of the Rut anymore!? He had to see Stan! He had to make sure he and his babies were okay! Couldn’t they see this was just going to hurt Stan more then he already was!? “I-I…can’t even call my mate?” He decided to ask.

 

“No, no contact of any kind is allowed until after the court hearing.” The officer said, moving to undo the handcuffs around the redhead’s wrists. “Listen kid, just a bit of advice, take these few days to be by yourself and cool down. Ruts are hard to get through, especially the first time they happen.”

 

“Don’t worry Bubbe, I’m going to go over to the hospital and check in on Stanley, I’ll let him know you’re thinking about him. You are going to be staying home until the court hearing and working with your father on your defense. If you do jail time there is no going back, you can say goodbye to all your hard work and Harvard.” Sheila said with a frown. She was not going to let that happen.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Stan had started to feel a little better, he was able to sit up in bed and some of the monitors had been taken away. He still had no idea where his lover was. His mother had said Sheila was going to come by and talk to them a little later, but, that wasn’t Kyle… All he wanted right now was to be in his Alpha’s arms, taking in his strong scent, listening to that deep voice tell him how much he loved him. He rested his hands on his swollen stomach. It was funny, when he first found out he was pregnant he didn’t even want these babies, now, he did… It was like he could never make up his mind on anything. He was starting to think it was because…it hadn’t been his decision.

 

He was about to take another nap when he heard a knock on his hospital room door. Before he could even say come in the door opened up.

 

“Hey Stan.” Kenny said with a smile. He looked pretty beat up, he had a bandage around his head and his arm was in a sling. Like Stan he was sporting a fashionable hospital gown and an IV he was lugging around with him.

 

“Ken! Oh my God!” Stan cried out. “I’m so sorry…” He said, putting a hand over his mouth. He felt himself starting to cry again. It was all his fault Kenny was in such bad shape! If he would have stayed…if he would have known how to calm Kyle down…none of this would have happened!

 

“Hey, don’t start crying on me.” The blond Alpha said with a chuckle, managing to plop himself down on a chair next to Stan’s bed. “It wasn’t your fault, hell; it wasn’t even Kyle’s fault.” He said before raising a brow. “So, have you heard about Kyle? Has he come to visit you?”

 

Stan sighed and shook his head sadly. “No… My parents got a call from Sheila and she said he isn’t allowed to have any contact with me until after the court hearing.” He said, tears starting to run down his cheeks. “T-They…want to charge him…with domestic battery…” He said, breaking into a sob.

 

Kenny sighed. “I had a feeling something like that might happen. When I woke up there were some cops asking me if I wanted to press charges against Kyle. I said no, but, when it comes to Ruts, they are a really tricky grey area when it comes to the law. I’m sure everything is going to be okay, Kyle’s dad is a really good lawyer and he has the defense of this being his first Rut.”

 

“I-I know…I just can’t help but be scared… I don’t want his whole life ruined because of this… I don’t want Harvard to take his scholarship away… I don’t want him to miss graduation or the birth of the babies…” Stan said with a sniffle, tears still running down his cheeks. “I know Kyle isn’t perfect…but…I don’t care…I love him…and I need him…”

 

“I know you love Kyle Stan, but, you do have to admit, the dude has anger problems. He really has to work on that shit for yours and his sake.” Kenny pointed out.

 

“He’s always been like that though…” Stan said softly, trying to wipe some tears away.

 

“Yeah, he has, but, now he has muscle and testosterone to back it up with. Being an Alpha can be dangerous if you can’t keep a handle on your temper.” Kenny said. “Trust me on this, I’ve always been a pretty laid back dude, but, even I have fits of anger thanks to being an Alpha. I can only imagine how hard it is for Kyle.”

 

“I know… He has been a lot angrier since he presented…” Stan said, looking down at his lap. “But, I can help him, I know him better than anyone… He’s the other half of my heart… They can’t take him away from me.”

 

 


	29. I Fought the Law

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan has been struggling to keep it together and Kyle's court date has arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos, comments, and suggestions are always highly appreciated!
> 
> happy reading! <3

Sharon managed to plaster a smile on her lips as she knocked on her son’s bedroom door. Things had been hard for Stan since Kyle’s arrest. Her poor son had constantly cried for his Alpha, just wanting to be in his arms again, smell his scent. It was almost cruel to separate a pregnant Omega from his mate, but, she knew the law was erring on the side of caution. They were probably afraid Kyle would hurt Stan and the babies; after all, it was something to worry about. Whenever a story about an Alpha attacking their Omega popped up on the news, she always found herself worrying about Stan.

 

“Honey? You getting ready?” She said, opening the door up and frowning when she saw Stan was still in bed, still dressed in Kyle’s oversized shirt, not looking like he had brushed his hair or put any makeup on. “Sweetie, you need to get dressed, we have to go to the court hearing.”  She watched as Stan shifted in bed and turned to look at her. His eyes were red and his cheeks were tear stained.

 

“Mom…what am I going to do if they put Kyle in jail?” Stan asked, his voice cracking a bit. “It wasn’t his fault… Kyle would never hurt me…he would never hurt our babies… I can’t be away from him any longer… It’s only been a week and it feels like eternity…”

 

“I know Honey, but Gerald is a great lawyer and I’m sure the judge will see that Kyle didn’t mean what he did.” Sharon said, resting a hand on her son’s shoulder. “But, if something does happen, just know your father and I are here for you.” Sharon assured.

 

“I know…” The brunette said softly, moving to slowly sit up in bed. “At least I’ll actually be able to see him… I hope he’s okay...”

 

Sharon leaned in to give her son a hug. “I’m sure he is doing fine. He knows he needs to be strong for you and the babies. Now, why don’t you get dressed in that pretty white sundress you got when you went shopping with Craig.” She suggested, unleashing her son from the hug and going over to his closet, pulling out the article of clothing. “I think this is just darling you look so cute in it.” She said, placing the dress on the bed.

 

Stan sighed, grabbing the dress and fingering the soft chiffon material. “Kyle likes this dress…” He said softly. “Do you think they’ll let me see him and talk to him before the hearing?” He asked, pressing a hand to his swollen stomach. In just another week he would be five months pregnant.

 

“Well, he is out on bail but the restraining order says he can’t speak to you until after the hearing. But, at least you’ll be able to see him, and, maybe even speak on his behalf.” Sharon said, hoping that would get Stan to get up and start getting ready. “Why don’t you get yourself all ready to go to the courthouse and we can stop by the bakery on the way there and pick up those cookies Kyle likes so much. I can give them to Sheila so he can eat something before the hearing.”

 

Stan nodded slowly. “O-Okay… I think he would like that.” He said, moving to get out of bed. “Is Daddy coming?” He asked, grabbing his brush from the vanity and starting to run it through his short black locks.

 

“He is… He wants to talk to Kyle.” Sharon said, knowing her husband really wanted to yell at their son’s mate, not talk.

 

Stan frowned at that. “I don’t want him to go after Kyle… It wasn’t his fault. I don’t know how many more times I have to say that.”

 

“You can’t blame your father for being angry with Kyle. You’re his little Omega and someone hurt you, even if it was unintentional. I think any Alpha who cared about someone would act the same way.” Sharon said, before giving her son another hug. “Now, don’t worry about your father, go get yourself ready, the hearing is in two hours.”

 

“Okay Mom, I’ll get dressed and ready to go…” The brunette said, moving to sit down in front of his vanity. If he was going to see Kyle again he wanted to look nice, he wanted to look nice for his future husband. Every night since the restraining order he had dreamed of his mate. Dreaming of his scent, his touch, his strong arms wrapped around him… He had to imagine being separated was just as hard on Kyle as it was on him.

 

~*~*~*~

 

“You look nice Sweetie.” Randy said, trying to contain his anger as they walked towards the courthouse. His son was all dolled up for that bastard Kyle, even going as far to get cookies for him. He knew Stan was devastated by the events that were unfolding, but, it was killing him that someone had hurt his little princess, and, worst of all, there was no separating them, they were bonded. Even if he forbade Stan from ever seeing the redheaded Alpha again Stan would just run away and they would never see him or the babies again.

 

“Thanks Daddy…” Stan said softly. He felt his heart beating a mile a minute. All he wanted was Kyle… He made sure to look nice for his mate, even if they didn’t get to speak. His white sundress with the sash wrapped around the waist accentuated his swollen stomach and tied in the back with a cute bow. His hair was done and had a matching headband tangled in his raven locks and strappy white heels on his feet. He even managed to do his makeup, wearing the pink lipgloss Kyle liked, the strawberry scented one.

 

Stan looked over at his mother and bit his lower lip. “Mom, will you please give those cookies to Kyle and tell him I love him…and I miss him…” He said, resting his hands on his stomach and looking down at the ground. “I’ll go find a seat with Daddy.”

 

“Sounds like a good idea Stanley.” Sharon said, giving Randy a look before leaving her son and husband to go find Kyle and his family.

 

“C’mon Pumpkin, let’s go find a seat towards the front.” Randy said, grabbing Stan’s hand and leading him into the courtroom.

 

“Daddy…please don’t be mad at him…don’t hate him…” Stan said softly, moving to sit down next to the older man. “You weren’t there, you don’t know what happened. Cartman had his hands all over me and Kyle just…he let his temper get the best of him, but, it was only to protect me.”

 

Randy Stan would just understand where his anger was coming from, but, he feared his devotion to his mate was too strong. “Princess, I just worry. Kyle has always had a bad temper and I’m worried he is going to turn that on you.” He said. “I know he’s still getting use to being an Alpha, but, he needs to get himself in check. If I ever see him lay a hand on you I swear to God Stan…”

 

“Dad, he isn’t going to hit me! He would never do that! The only person he went after was Eric!” Stan cried out, blushing a bit when he realized how loud he had just been.

 

“He didn’t hurt you Stan, but, he nearly did something else to you…” Randy said before holding his hand up. “We can discuss this later Stanley.” He said, watching as his son turned away from him and looked like he was about to cry.

 

~*~*~*~

 

“Now remember Kyle just let me do most of the talking unless the judge asks you something directly.” Gerald instructed, watching as his wife paced back and forth and his son had his face buried in his hands. The week had been tough for Kyle and he did feel bad for his son. Kyle being away from Stanley was driving the redhead up the wall. He had been constantly worrying about Stan and getting aggressive and temperamental being away from his mate. Of course that wasn’t a great attitude to come into this hearing with, considering it was a domestic battery charge.

 

“I know, I’m not a moron.” Kyle snapped, causing Shelia to smack him on the back of the head.

 

“Kyle! Cut the attitude! You need to take this seriously! You could get up to six months in jail for this! If that happens you’ll miss your high school graduation and you just know Harvard will take back that acceptance letter!” Sheila said, crossing her arms over her chest. “Not to mention the babies will be born while their father is incarcerated! That is not a way for children to start their lives!”

 

Kyle was about to snap at his mother when Sharon Marsh made her way into the room. He looked up and quickly stood up, towering over his mother and father. He had made sure to look his best, wearing a nice navy blue suit and red skinny tie, looking like the perfect upper class Jewish Alpha who was on track to being valedictorian of his high school.

 

“Misses Marsh.” Kyle cried out before Sharon could even speak. “How is Stan? Is he okay? Are the babies okay?” He asked his voice quivering as he spoke to her.

 

“Stanley is doing fine Kyle. He misses you a lot and says he loves you.” Sharon said with a smile. “The babies are doing well, they are healthy and Stan has been making sure to relax.” She assured. “He also got these for you, he knew you liked them.” She said, handing the cookies over to the redheaded Alpha.

 

“T-Thanks Misses Marsh…” Kyle said, taking the cookies. He smiled a little when he smelled the scent coming off of them. God, they smelled like Stan… His sweet mate was all alone without him; he couldn’t let him be away from him for another day. “Tell Stan I love him more than anything and when this is all over I’m going to make up for what I did.” He said earnestly.

 

“I will let him know that Kyle.” Sharon said, before looking over at Sheila and Gerald. “So…what do you think is going to happen Gerald? Stanley has been beside himself with everything that is going on. He’s barely got out of bed this week. I don’t know what he’s going to do if they are kept away much longer.”

 

Gerald sighed and sat down at the table. “Well, the worst he’s looking at is six months. I don’t think that is going to happen, Kyle has never been in trouble with the law before, has a baby on the way, and is graduating in two months.” He said, taking his glasses off to pinch the bridge of his nose. “But, it really is up to the judge. They have really been cracking down on Alphas using the rut defense lately.”

 

“But Dad…I really didn’t mean to hurt Stan or Kenny…I was totally out of it…I barely even remember what happened!” Kyle said defensively.

 

“We know Bubbe, but, the fact of the matter is that it still happened and they are going to take it seriously, especially since Stanley is pregnant.” Sheila said sounding tired.

 

“I can’t be away from Stan any longer. He needs me, he’s going to be in his third trimester soon and…we wanted to get married right after graduation…” Kyle said, letting out a sigh.

 

~*~*~

 

Kyle had never been so nervous before. Walking into the courtroom behind his father was nerve wracking. He remembered when he was younger when his father would take him to work with him on career days. He had always been so excited to sit next to his father at the defendants table, but now, he felt like he was going to puke.

 

He glanced over to the gallery where he saw Stan sitting looking like an angel. He was wearing that cute white maternity sundress he had bought and his stomach was looking a little more full then just last week. All he wanted to do was go over to his lover and hold him tight, say he was sorry for everything, and promise to never leave him again.

 

Kyle felt his father nudge him to stand up when the judge made her way in. She was a stern looking woman who simply sat down at the bench. She banged her gavel and Kyle quickly sat back down, glancing back at Stan who blew him a kiss.

 

“Mister Broflovski.” She said, looking down at her file. “You are here for a charge of domestic battery.” She said simply. “Going into a rut and assaulting a classmate and your pregnant mate, sending them both to the hospital.” She said, looking up and raising a brow. “Now, would counsel like to explain to me exactly what happened?”

 

Gerald nodded his head. “Of course your Honor.” He said, looking at his son. “My client, Kyle Broflovski, was attending his senior prom with his mate Stanley Marsh. During the dance Stanley Marsh was being threatened and inappropriately touched by another student causing my client to go into a Rut. As we are all aware, ruts affect Alphas in extreme amounts of stress or anger, making them unable to control their bodies and minds. Because of this my client was experiencing an uncontrollable heightened sexual desire and because he is mated he turned to his Omega.”

 

“So counselor, what you’re saying is your client couldn’t control his actions because of the rut.” The judge said, looking over at Kyle. “Many Alphas go into ruts and they don’t send people to the hospital. I’m very concerned a young pregnant Omega was nearly attacked by his mate. This is something we have to nip right in the bud now or we are going to allow it to continue.”

 

“Your Honor, my client has no history of violence or of even committing a crime. He’s an honor student at South Park High who is in the running to be valedictorian and has been accepted to Harvard in the fall.” Gerald countered.

 

“Just because your client is a smart young man doesn’t excuse what he did. He put his mate and unborn children at risk. It seems like he has quite the temper on him considering the damage that was done in such a short amount of time.” The judge said before looking into the gallery. “I’d like to hear from the Omega.” She said. “Would Stanley Marsh please approach the bench?”

 

Stan looked at his parents before getting up from his seat and walking towards the bench. As he did so he passed his lover. He looked over to Kyle and wished he could just throw his arms around him and kiss him. He managed to mouth an ‘I love you’ to his fiancé before stopping at the bench.

 

“Stanley Marsh, you are Kyle Broflovski’s mate, is that true?” The judge asked.

 

“Y-Yes your Honor…” Stan said softly, biting his lower lip in a nervous fashion.

 

“How many months pregnant are you?” The judge added, raising a brow.

 

“Five months next week…” The brunette answered, clasping his hands together.

 

“I see.” The woman said, looking down at the paperwork in front of her. “You were found on the side of the road a mile from your school dance, sporting some bruises and collapsing from Braxton Hicks contractions, is that true?”

 

“Yes…that is true…” Stan said, looking back at Kyle. “My boyfriend didn’t mean what he did; he was just upset that another Alpha was touching me and threatening me. I know he would never hurt me or our babies… He’s a good man who I’ve loved my whole life. Please don’t take him away from me…” The brunette pleaded, tears welling in his blue eyes.

 

“I feel for you Stanley. As an Omega myself I know it is hard to deal with all we are constantly handed. I believe that Mister Broflovski didn’t intend to hurt you, but, I’m very concerned about such a violent rut. I could not in good conscious send him home with you and your unborn children without some kind of tool to help prevent this from happening again. The fact of the matter is, it happened, and can’t just be ignored.” She said, before looking back at Kyle.

 

“Because this is a first offense I’m ordering Mister Broflovski to complete an anger management counseling session while serving out a month sentence in an Alpha juvenile detention center. Upon completion of the training and sentence the charge will be expunged from his record.” She said, banging her gavel down.

 

“A-A month!?” Stan cried out, looking over at Kyle. He had barely been able to stand a week, now; he was going to have to go a whole month without his mate!? He couldn’t control himself; he felt tears start to stream down his cheeks. Yes, it was a short sentence, but, with everything going on it felt like it was going to be an eternity.

 

“Dad, I can’t be away from Stan that long!” Kyle cried out, looking at his father.

 

“I know son, but, this is what we have to deal with. Thankfully the judge was kind enough to throw out the charge after the month sentence, that means Harvard won’t have to know about this and you’ll still be able to graduate from school. We’ll just say you’re…visiting a sick relative.” Gerald said simply.

 

“I don’t care about those things right now! I care that I’m going to be separated from my pregnant fiancée for a fucking month!” Kyle snapped, looking over at Stan who was being held by his mother and crying. They hadn’t been separated that long since they mated. What the fuck were they going to do?

 

 


	30. Separation Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan is having a really hard time coping with Kyle being in jail and dealing with the events of the night that took Kyle away from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, and suggestions are all highly appreciated!
> 
> Happy reading! <3

Today was probably the worst day of Kyle Broflovski’s life. He was watching his lover break down in his mother’s arms and he was about to go to an Alpha jail for a month because he had hurt his best friend and mate. He had a feeling a month isolated with only a bunch of Alpha thugs wasn’t going to be good for him. Yeah he was going to take some anger management classes, which he didn’t understand why he needed them, but, the testosterone that was going to be in the air in the facility was making him think back to the Alpha Center. He had been so aggressive the entire time he was there. There were no Omegas there to ease the tension… He feared he would come back to Stan worse than when he left.

 

Well, he at least had one thing to be thankful for, they were letting him speak to Stan before he was taken away. He felt like his heart was breaking in two when he saw Stan slowly make his way over to him, looking so innocent and virginal in his little white dress. God, they were suppose to get married soon, Stan had already bought his wedding gown and here he was being sent to jail!

 

“Baby,” Kyle said, quickly taking the brunette into his arms and holding him close. It had only been a week since they had been separated but it felt like an eternity. He nearly forgot how good Stan smelled, how wonderful he felt in his arms, how absolutely gorgeous he was. “I’m so sorry… I can’t believe what I did to you… Fuck, they said they found you on the side of a road? You could have fucking died because of me…”

 

Stan looked up at his mate with tears in his blue eyes. “I was so scared… You were totally out of control…” He admitted, resting a hand on his stomach. “N-Now… I’ll be in my third trimester when you get out…” He said, resting a hand on his swollen stomach. “Kyle…I love you…so much that it hurts… I don’t know what I’m going to do while you’re gone…” He said, a sob escaping his lips.

 

“It’s going to be okay Baby, you can come visit me, we can talk on the phone, and both our parents are going to make sure you and the babies are okay.” Kyle assured. “As soon as I finish this we’ll get the ceremony all planned and get married. I’ll give you the wedding of your dreams.” He promised, watching as the officers started walking over to him. “I love you, just know that. I know it’s going to be hard, but, be strong.”

 

Stan sniffled and nodded his head. “O-Okay…I’ll try…” He managed to say, tears rolling down his cheeks. “I’ll come visit you as soon as I can, I promise…” He said, leaning up to press a tender kiss to his mate’s lips.

 

Kyle gladly accepted the kiss and after a few moments pulled away, resting a hand on Stan’s cheek. “I’ll be waiting… I love you Stan, more than anything in this world. Take care of yourself and our babies okay?”

 

“I-I will…I promise… I love you Kyle…” Stan said feeling like his heart was being torn out of his chest as he saw his mate taken away. He started to cry and felt a hand rest on his shoulder.

 

“Princess…it’s going to be okay.” Randy said, letting out a sigh.

 

Stan shook his head. “It…doesn’t feel like it will be…” He admitted, letting another sob escape his lips when he saw Kyle leave the courtroom with the cops.

 

Randy sighed and looked over at Sharon as she came over to check on their son. Something had to be done about this. What Stan and Kyle had wasn’t exactly healthy, and, soon enough the two of them would be married with two children.

 

**Two Weeks Later**

Stan felt like he was going absolutely insane. Every day away from Kyle had been a nightmare. He didn’t want to do anything but wait around the house for Kyle to call. His parents had begged him to go out with some of his friends. Kenny and Craig had been texting him over and over again offering to take him out for some fun. His teachers had been pulling him aside to make sure he was okay and Doctor Johnson had been pushing him to go see a therapist.  Why couldn’t anyone just see he wanted to be LEFT ALONE! The one thing he wanted he couldn’t have, and, it was eating him up inside.

 

His phone calls with Kyle were only five minutes long and it felt like they never had enough time to have a conversation. Stan had been becoming more and more concerned about his mate over the weeks. Kyle had just sounded so angry…so…beaten down. He was suppose to be getting help in there but it just sounded like it was making him worse!

 

Everyone said he should be angry, that, he should scream and yell at Kyle for what he did, that he put his life and their unborn babies’ lives in danger. But, he just couldn’t bring himself to do it… Was he mad? He really didn’t know. He felt both so emotional over everything and so numb at the same time. His heart, mind, and body were calling out for his mate, and, it was like until Kyle was back, he wouldn’t be able to function. Really, it was fucked up. He was really fucked up…

 

Currently he was lying on his bed, a place he had been spending most of his time, watching some crappy movie that just happened to pop up on TV. His depression had been bad lately. He knew why, but, it still didn’t help. To make matters worse, the twins had started kicking today, and, his mate wasn’t there to feel his stomach and coo over how wonderful that was.

 

He heard a knock on his door and didn’t move to answer it, knowing who ever it was would just come in. No one respected any kind of privacy.

 

“Honey, I just wanted to see how you were doing.” Sharon said, sighing when she saw Stan was still in bed, still wearing Kyle’s oversized shirt, still looking like he could break down at any moment. “Did you eat the lunch I brought up for you? You need to keep eating to make sure those babies stay healthy.” She said, moving to sit down on the bed at the edge of her son’s bed.

 

“Yeah…I ate…” Stan said softly. “Thanks Mom.” He said, his voice cracking a little as he managed to look over at his mother. “The babies started kicking…”

 

Sharon felt her eyes go wide. “They did? Oh, Sweetie, that’s wonderful!” She said, noticing Stan didn’t look to happy. “Aren’t you happy about that Stanley?”

 

“Yeah I am but…Kyle wasn’t here to feel it…” Stan said, sniffling a bit. “He should be here…”

 

“Honey, just because Kyle is gone doesn’t mean you can’t be happy about what you experienced.” Sharon pointed out. “And you’re right, he should be here, but, he isn’t because of his own actions. Stanley, you have to admit to yourself Kyle isn’t perfect and what he did to you is unacceptable, your father and I both worry that he is going to do something like that again. Last thing we ever want is you to get hurt.”

 

Stan frowned. “Mom, Kyle would never do that! He went into a rut! That was why he did what he did! He didn’t mean what he said! He didn’t mean what he did! He doesn’t belong in jail! He’s a valedictorian who is going to Harvard!” He cried out, bursting into tears.

 

Sharon couldn’t help but sigh; it had been the same thing since this whole thing had happened. Stan would get confronted by someone about what Kyle did and then he would claim it wasn’t his mate’s fault and break down. It was almost impossible to even speak to him about it.

 

“It doesn’t matter how smart he is Stanley, right now he’s in jail and he knocked you up and bonded with you only a few months after you both presented. I love Kyle, you know I do Honey, but, he has always had a temper on him and he has always been controlling of you, even when you were kids. Now that he is an Alpha, it just makes those things worse.”

 

Stan frowned. He had heard this same thing over and over again! Why couldn’t people just accept he loved his mate, no matter his flaws! Besides, he thought it was natural! When an Omega bonded to an Alpha that meant for life, no matter what the Alpha did! They were bonded physically and emotionally, even if he wanted to be away from Kyle it was impossible!

 

“Mom, I just don’t want to hear it anymore! Okay!? I just want to lie in bed, watch this stupid movie, and wait for Kyle to call!” Stan screamed, tears running down his cheeks as he turned away from his mother.

 

Sharon hated this, she hated that her son was so upset because of Kyle. God, they should have done more to keep them apart when Stan first came home from the Omega Center, now, look at where they were. Stan would do anything Kyle wanted and she didn’t see a way out of it. Her son was bonded, mated, and pregnant, no matter how much pleading her and her husband could do with Stan, it wouldn’t matter, he and Kyle was forever connected and together.

 

“Okay Honey, I’ll let you watch your movie…” Sharon said, getting up from the bed. “Just know your father and I love you so much.” She said, reluctantly leaving Stan’s room and closing the door behind her.

 

As soon as Stan was alone he felt his lower lip quiver, his eyes blinded by tears, he rested his hands on his stomach and let out a whimper. “Everyone…keeps saying your Daddy is a bad man…but he’s not… He’s a wonderful man I’ve been in love with my whole life… He’s been there for me, he’s been my best friend, he’s been the only one I’ve ever had sometimes… We’ve always had such a strong connection…even before we presented…  Just know that your Daddy is a good man, he loves you, he loves you Mommy, and, he’s going to provide a good life for us.” He promised, wiping some tears from his eyes.

 

He looked back at the TV only for his phone to start ringing. Scrambling to grab his cell, he actually smiled when he saw the number, an eight hundred number. It was Kyle! He quickly picked up and heard the recording asking if he would accept the call. Of course he said yes, waiting with anticipation to hear his mate’s voice.

 

“Kyle?” Stan said, sitting up in bed. “Oh God…I’m so happy you called.” He said, holding his cell to his ear. “How are you doing? Last time we talked you didn’t sound good…”

 

 _“Well of course I didn’t sound good; I’m stuck in a fucking hellhole.”_ Kyle said in an irritated voice. _“Nothing but a bunch of Alphas constantly posturing and getting into fights.”_

“You…haven’t gotten into any fights have you? Kyle, I can’t stand it if you got extra time in there.” Stan said softly. “I mean, we graduate next month and the twins will be born in four…”

 

_“Any fight I’ve gotten into hasn’t been caught and only because I had to. Also, I’m aware of what we have coming up. I can’t exactly give my valedictorian speech from a fucking jail cell and I don’t want to miss the birth of my kids. It pisses me off we have to push our wedding back because of this. I’m miserable as hell in here. I don’t even fucking belong in here, it’s ridiculous!”_

Stan frowned, he hated Kyle sounding so upset…so…frustrated… His mate was suffering in a jail cell while that creep Eric Cartman was allowed to keep doing whatever the hell he wanted! It made his blood boil! “I’m sorry you’re going through this… I can only imagine how hard it is for you… It’s been really hard for me too…” He said softly, looking down at his lap. “Is…there anything I can do for you? You know…to make things a little better today?” The brunette asked sweetly.

 

There was silence on the other end of the line for a few moments.

 

_“Tell me what you’re wearing… Describe it to me with a lot of detail.”_

Stan blinked a bit, looking a little confused. “O-Okay… Um…well…right now I’m just wearing one of your shirts… The one you got from a few months ago from mathletes… It’s pretty big on me, even with my stomach the way it is.”

 

_“You always look so cute wearing my shirts. I can’t get over how many you’ve stolen from me. So…are you wearing any bottoms with my shirt?”_

“No…just the shirt…and I guess my underwear.” Stan said simply.

 

 _“What underwear are you wearing? Those cute panties I like so much of yours with the strawberries on them? Or, maybe a lacy thong that barely covers that fine ass of yours. So perky and round…God you have the most perfect ass I’ve ever seen.”_ Kyle purred.

 

Stan felt his cheeks grow red. “K-Kyle… aren’t other Alphas in there going to hear you talking like this?” He said, feeling a little embarrassed, he was already so uncomfortable with how he looked right now; he couldn’t imagine a bunch of horny thugs overhearing this private conversation.

 

_“Please Baby, I need this, you have no idea… Being surrounded only by Alphas is making me go nuts. I’m either horny or pissed off, and right now, I’m really horny…for you… I wish I could be with you right now, kissing you, touching your swollen stomach, holding you in my arms.”_

Stan sighed, he didn’t exactly like the idea but Kyle sounded like he needed this… He could only imagine the scent alone in the Alpha jail had to drive the inmates crazy with testosterone spikes. “O-Okay… what else do you want to know?”

 

_“Your tits…have they gotten any bigger? God, I’d give anything to touch them, suck on them… Are you wearing a bra? Promise me when I get out that you’ll show them off to me?”_

The brunette bit his lower lip. He didn’t exactly like the small tits he had grown thanks to the pregnancy. They were uncomfortable and he thought they made him look stupid. They were growing larger as the weeks went on and he feared soon enough he wouldn’t be able to hide them. The only time Kyle had even seen them was….when he tore his dress open on prom night… He clenched his eyes shut as he flashed back to that night. God, he had been so scared…

 

“Y-Yes…I’m wearing a bra… It’s just a boring white one…” He said, feeling tears well in his blue eyes.

 

_“Baby…are you okay? You sound like you’re crying…”_

Stan felt tears run down his cheeks and his breathing grow unsteady. He had to hide this…he had to be strong… “I’m fine… It’s just…the babies have started kicking and it kind of hurts. I wish you were here to feel it… I think they know their Daddy isn’t here…”

 

There was silence again for a few moments before Stan could hear Kyle again.

 

_“They’re kicking? God…I can’t believe I missed them doing that for the first time… Stan…Baby…I’m so sorry… Please know that I feel fucking awful for what I did…and that I’m away from you… I love you so much… You’re my Omega, my mate, my angel, my soon to be wife and mother of my kids…”_

“Kyle…do you remember anything from the night you had the rut?” Stan decided to ask.

 

_“A little… Just me beating the shit out of Kenny and Cartman messing with you… I remember that I grabbed you at some point…but I don’t exactly know what I did…”_

“I see…” Stan said, biting his lower lip. So, Kyle didn’t even know what he had done to him… He would only know if he told him… Was that something he should do? He didn’t even know… “I just miss you so much… There is so much I want to talk to you about…”

 

_“I know Sweetheart… I miss you too, but, I have some good news for you. They’re going to let me have some visitors next week. I was hoping you’d come down and see me. I just need to see your beautiful face again… The only thing I’ve been able to do to keep myself from going completely nuts is weight lifting and reading…”_

Stan perked up a little at that. A chance to see his mate in person? That sounded just like what he needed… He needed Kyle like he needed the air he breathed. “Of course I’ll come visit you. I’ll make sure I’m there.” He said. “I love you Kyle…I love you Alpha…” He cooed softly in the phone.

 

 _“I love you too Babe, I’ll call you again tomorrow.”_ Kyle said before the phone call cut off.

 

Stan set his phone aside and rubbed his face, trying to dry his tears. He had so many conflicting emotions right now. It didn’t help he had school tomorrow. Though most people had been sensitive to what he was going through, some had not. Cartman decided the whole thing was hilarious, constantly reminding Stan his lover was in jail and it made him look like even more like a white trash slut on top of being knocked up.

 

Why did things have to get so complicated? He remembered when they were nine years old. They always had crazy adventures but at the end of the day they were laughing and smiling, home safe in their own beds and back in Mister Garrison’s fourth grade class the next day. But now…now things had changed…consequences were direr and they would soon be leaving behind their childhood and moving into adulthood… Whether that be for better or for worse Stan knew he and Kyle would do that together. It made sense after all, they were bonded for life.

 

 


	31. I Love You Too Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan has a tough day at school and finally gets to see Kyle while he is at the detention center.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, and suggestions are always highly appreciated!
> 
> Happy reading! <3

**6 Months Pregnant**

This last month had felt like he was in some kind of walking nightmare. Stan knew he was awake, but, he was treading water, barely managing to hold on. It was becoming more and more apparent things were not okay. Stan had barely been able to get out of bed, school was in its final month and he had tests, but, he couldn’t care less. His wedding had to be pushed back till after the twins were born something that had not made Sheila happy in the least and his fiancé was still in jail.

 

Everything was made worse by the fact he was in his third trimester. Everything hurt, his ankles were swollen, his stomach was protruding, and the stupid pair of tits he had grown were getting bigger, he couldn’t even hide them anymore.

 

It just felt like everything was falling down around him and he was drowning with no way to save himself. Not exactly a great place to be when you were seventeen and pregnant.

 

The only thing that really had been getting him through this last week was that he was going to see Kyle. He had been counting down the days and today, after school, he would finally be able to go. Of course his father was taking him, no way would he be allowed to go to an Alpha jail by himself, but, he didn’t even care, he was just excited to see the man he loved again…

 

“Did you pick out something cute to wear when you go visit Kyle today?” Craig asked, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned against the locker. He had been extremely worried about Stan lately. He usually never considered himself the kindest person, but, with Stan being pregnant and so depressed, he just wanted to help…also wanted to make sure he didn’t do anything stupid, Stan did have a history with depression.

 

“It doesn’t matter…whatever I wear I’ll look like shit in… Look at how big I am… I’m bigger then when Kyle last saw me.” Stan said with a sigh, brushing some hair out of his face. The maternity dress he was wearing wasn’t super stylish and there was no point, he looked like crap in anything he wore.

 

“Don’t say that Marsh…” Craig said with a sigh.

 

“Sorry…everything just feels bad right now… I’ve been mostly just sleeping all day and when I’m not sleeping I’m just…lying around at home in a daze. My mom keeps telling me I should go talk to someone, but, I don’t really want to… I just want to be left alone.” Stan said, closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath.

 

Craig was silent for a few moments. “I…think your mom might be right… It might help to talk to a professional about all this shit you’re dealing with. I mean, you’re going through a hell of a lot Marsh, I don’t think anyone could do what you’re doing alone. You know it’s nothing to be ashamed of… Tweek went when he was younger to help kick that caffeine addiction of his…” 

 

“Kyle didn’t seem to like the idea of me going to a shrink…” Stan said, looking in the mirror hanging on his locker door. God, he looked so tired, dark circles under his eyes, his cheeks tear stained, he hadn’t even put any makeup on…

 

“Stan, who gives a fuck what Kyle thinks? You need to do what is best for you and the babies, especially right now.”  Craig pointed out.

 

The brunette looked down at the ground and bit his lower lip. Maybe he did need help… He didn’t like feeling like this all the time, he wanted to smile again. Even when Kyle came home was that going to cure everything he was feeling? He had been feeling this way since he had gotten pregnant, it had just gotten worse with the events of prom night and Kyle being gone. It reminded him of when he turned ten, how music stopped sounding good and he pushed his friends away…

 

Before Stan could vocalize his thoughts to his friend he was interrupted.

 

“Hey Slut, how are you doing?” Cartman asked with a grin, leaning on the lockers. “You look like shit, not wearing makeup anymore because your psycho boyfriend is locked up?”

 

Stan felt his eyes narrow at the obnoxious sound of Eric’s voice. This whole thing was his fault! His lover was behind bars while he was pregnant because of HIM! All he wanted in that moment was to punch that smirk off his face! He longed for the days when he was a football playing stud, before he presented, Cartman would be fucking dead!

 

“Fuck off Cartman.” Stan snapped, slamming his locker door closed. “I don’t want to speak to you. You know exactly what you did! It’s all your fault he’s there! He would have never gone into a rut if it wasn’t for you!” He screamed, not caring that everyone was looking at him now. He was going into hysterics, tears welling in his blue eyes and starting to run down his cheeks.

 

Cartman was silent for a moment before laughing right in Stan’s face. “Really? It’s all my fault? Give up this whole stand by your man bullshit, Stanley; Kyle has always had a bad temper, even when we were kids.” He said with a snort before his smirk became more sinister. “Everyone knows what he did when he dragged you into the bathroom. Is that how you got knocked up the first time? You cried and said no but Kyle ignored it and just did what he pleased? You always let him do whatever he wanted with you. I bet you even let him slap you around.”

 

“Shut up!” Stan screamed, feeling his hands ball into fists. “That didn’t happen!” He added, his face turning red as he felt Craig put a hand on his back to try and calm him down.

 

“Really? Everyone heard what happened, Marsh, you were found on the side of the road covered in bruises and had to get rushed to the hospital so your Jew spawns wouldn’t die. I didn’t fucking do that to you.” Eric said, that grin still on his face. “See, you would have been better off with me. I’d keep you pregnant all the time but I wouldn’t beat your ass…well…unless you mouthed off to me.”

 

By now everyone was watching and whispering to each other about what they were witnessing.

 

“Leave him alone Fuck Face! He’s fucking pregnant! He is already going through enough shit he doesn’t need this from you too!” Craig snapped, tugging on Stan’s arm. “C’mon Stan…let’s just get out of here…” He said. He could feel how warm Stan was, the poor thing was barely holding it together.

 

“I’m well aware he is pregnant, Craig. Listen, it’s not my fault Stan is stupid enough to spread his legs for Kyle the first night they fucking saw each other after presenting. You were that thirsty for his circumcised dick you just couldn’t wait, could you?” Eric asked, sounding rather amused. “Well now everyone knows you’re a dumbass bitch who ruined his life because he needed his Super Best Friend’s dick so bad. Honestly, I feel fucking bad for your kids, having a psycho for a father and a stupid whore for a mother.” He said with a laugh.

 

Stan was already an emotional wreck, but, hearing this piece of shit tell him that his children were going to have bad parents was too much to take. Usually Omegas didn’t get violent; it was against their nature, but fuck nature! Everything was coming to a head and Stan couldn’t take it much longer. He clenched his fists and before even knowing what he was really doing took a swing, punching Eric right in the jaw.

 

This shocked everyone, especially Cartman who stepped back and felt blood running down his chin, Stan had managed to split his lip.

 

“You fucking bitch!” Eric snarled, advancing on the brunette like an angry predator. “You think I won’t put my hands on you because you’re knocked up? An Omega cunt doesn’t land their hands on their better!” He snapped, grabbing Stan’s wrists and pushing him against the lockers. “Your pathetic Alpha isn’t here…”

 

“Let go of him you creep!” Craig cried out, grabbing onto Eric’s arm and trying to force him off of Stan.

 

“What is going on out here!?” Mister Mackey called out, making his way out of his office and seeing Eric Cartman holding a very pregnant Stan Marsh against the locker, looking like he was about to go into a Rut.

 

“He attacked Stan, Mister Mackey!” Craig said, watching as Eric let the brunette go reluctantly.

 

“Bullshit! That slut threw a punch at me!” Eric snarled, looking back at Stan with a violent glare.

 

“Yeah, after he harassed Stan for nearly fifteen minutes straight!” Craig shot back.

 

“Okay, break it up m’kay? Stanley are you okay?” Mister Mackey asked, looking at the pregnant teen.

 

“I-I…don’t know…can I just…go to the nurse or something…” Stan asked, looking down at the ground. “Please? If I’m in trouble…that’s fine I just…want to sit down first…”

 

“That’s fine, that’s fine, you go to the nurse and get checked out, m’kay? Eric, you need to come with me to the office. I’m going to have to call both of your parents.” He said, motioning for Cartman to follow after him.

 

“This isn’t over Marsh.” Eric snapped, growling to himself as he followed the guidance counselor.

 

“Fuck off, Asshole.” Craig snapped, flipping the Alpha off before he went over to Stan. “C’mon, I’ll walk you to the nurse.” He said, noticing the brunette was still in tears.

 

Stan just nodded his head, feeling like he was wading through water again… Well…at least he would be able to see his mate, which would make everything better, at least for the moment.

 

**Alpha Detention Center**

Stan didn’t really consider himself someone who got scared easily, but, walking through the Alpha detention center was really…unnerving. It made him upset his lover was locked up in here. He could feel his father tensing up next to him as they walked, shooting glares at every creep that said some disgusting thing to him. He had tried to look nice for Kyle, actually managing to put some makeup on and brush his hair, even going as far as to dress in a cute light blue maternity sundress he had bought.

 

Once they got to the waiting room Stan looked over at his father. “Daddy, please let me go in by myself? I want to talk to Kyle alone.”

 

Randy frowned. “I don’t know Pumpkin, that sounds dangerous, and, I still want to have a little chat with our good friend Kyle.” He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“Please? Just for talking with Kyle, there will be guards in the room… You can freak out on Kyle when he gets out next week.” Stan said, sounding incredibly tired as he tried to convince his father to let him see his mate alone.

 

Randy sighed and looked at his son. Poor Stan had been having a really rough time lately. He and Sharon had been very worried about him and it seemed the only thing that made him even a little happy. They were still trying to convince Stan to get some help; maybe Kyle could actually do something right in fucking life and see that Stan needed it.

 

“Okay Princess, you can go by yourself, but, as soon as you’re done in there, you come right back out.” Randy said, pressing a kiss to the top of the brunette’s head.

 

“I promise… Thanks Dad…” Stan said softly, watching as the guard came in to get him.

 

Randy just nodded his head and watched as Stan was led towards the visiting room. “Fucking Kyle…” He muttered under his breath, taking out his phone.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Stan stayed rather close to the guard as they walked towards the visiting area. They had to pass by booking and he could feel the Alphas being processed in there looking at him like he was a piece of meat. He bit his lower lip and put a hand to his swollen stomach.

 

“Hey Baby! You look fine as hell! I love your little pregnant stomach.” An Alpha in cuffs purred as they walked past, only to be yelled at by the guard.

 

This wasn’t a place Kyle belonged in…

 

“Okay Sweetie, you have twenty minutes.” The guard said simply, letting the brunette sit in front of a small table with a thick glass in front of it and a phone that was used to speak into.

 

“T-Thanks…” Stan said softly, slowly taking a seat in the uncomfortable plastic chair and waiting for Kyle to be brought to the other side of the glass. He felt nervous, like his heart was going a million miles a minute and he could throw up. Why was he so nervous!? This was his mate, his fiancé, his…Super Best Friend… But, it was also the man who attacked him, who ripped his dress, who scared him half to death…

 

He looked up when he heard Kyle sitting down across from him. He felt a small smile tug at his lips when he saw his mate. Kyle looked just as tired as he did, dark circles under his eyes, his facial hair scruffier than usual, and wearing an orange jumpsuit. Stan quickly picked up the phone and felt tears well in his eyes.  God, this had been the first time he had seen him since the court hearing.

 

“K-Kyle…” Stan stammered out, tears starting to roll down his cheeks.

 

“Baby…” Kyle said, a small smile crossing his lips. “Don’t cry Honey…”

 

“S-Sorry…it’s just…been really rough Kyle…” Stan admitted.

 

“I know Babe, I can only imagine… It’s probably been harder on you than it has on me.” Kyle said, sighing a little. “I really fucked up, huh?” He said, shaking his head.

 

“It wasn’t your fault…it was Eric’s.” Stan said, looking down at his lap. He wanted to tell his lover what had happened at school today, but, he didn’t want to risk his mate’s temper flaring up again.

 

“Don’t even remind me of that bastard… The only thing I want to do is kick his ass all over again…” Kyle said, before taking in a deep breath. “But, that’s what got me in here in the first place…”

 

“You were in a Rut… You weren’t in control of yourself…” Stan said, putting a hand on his cheek.

 

Kyle was about to say something when he took in Stan’s demeanor and appearance. “How have you been holding up? You making sure you’re getting enough sleep for you and the babies?”

 

“All I’ve done is sleep…” The brunette said.

 

Kyle frowned. “Baby, I know this has been hard on you but you can’t shut down. I’ll be home in one week and then we will get everything back on track, okay? Just try to focus on finals and taking care of yourself and the babies.”

 

It was easier said than done but Stan just nodded his head. “I know…” He managed to say. “How have…things in here been? Have you been taking the anger management classes?”

 

Kyle just snorted at that. “Yeah, I’ve been taking them; I don’t really see what good they are doing though. Do you really think I need that shit?”

 

Stan bit his lower lip and swallowed hard. He wanted to tell his lover that he did need it, tell him the full story of what had happened prom night, but, he just couldn’t bring himself to do it… He knew they needed to talk, but, not like this…not separated by glass…not in a jail… “I don’t know…” He said softly. “But, I mean…you should probably just…take what you learn and see if it helps you feel any better, you know?”

 

“I guess so… They keep saying how we’re always at risk of going into a Rut, but, the only reason that happened was because of fucking Cartman.” Kyle said simply. “I don’t want to talk about that though, in one more week I’ll be out of this hell hole and we can get back to our lives. I mean, you’ll be giving birth in three months, we’ll be graduating, and then we’ll be getting married.”

 

“Yeah…I know…we have a lot coming up huh?” Stan said, his voice weary as his tired smile was still plastered on his lips. He couldn’t show Kyle how tired he was, how depressed he was, how hard this had been on him…

 

Kyle smiled a little. “Baby, you look so pretty, I love your dress.” He said. “Would you be willing to stand up and show me your stomach? I mean…you look so gorgeous.”

 

Stan slowly stood up and had to smile when Kyle pressed a hand to the glass, as if to touch his stomach. “They’ve been kicking… I think they miss their Daddy.” He said, placing his hands on his swollen tummy.

 

“Well, their Daddy misses them…he also really misses their Mommy.” Kyle said. “When I get home, we’re gonna get that nursery all decorated at your parents house. As soon as we get our own place, I’ll decorate an even better nursery for them.” He said with a grin.

 

“Any way I want?” Stan asked softly, smiling when Kyle just laughed and nodded.

 

“Of course Baby, anything you want.” Kyle said. “As soon as I get out we’re going to go on a romantic date, make love, and I’ll show you how much I love you and miss you.”

 

Stan just smiled. Why was it that Kyle made him forget about all the things he actually needed to talk to him about, all the troubles they had, all the worries, all the unhealthy component of their love, when Kyle was so sweet.

 

“I love you Kyle.” Stan cooed, pressing his hand against the class, matching it up with Kyle’s. “Come home to me, come home and make everything all better.”

 

 


End file.
